A vida continua
by Michelle Granger
Summary: É uma sequencia da fic Mudando o Passado da Raquel Geller, Harry e Ginny mudaram o passado, James e Lily não morreram. E agora como será a vida deles. Leiam e faça parta da campanha: Faça um autor feliz Comente! Bjos à todos. Capítulo 08 online
1. Chapter 1

_**Introdução - **Harry e Ginny após voltarem do passado onde fizeram "pequenas" alterações, conseguiram prender Lúcios Malfoy e Bellatriz Lestrange do passado deles. E também conseguiram salvar tanto James, Lily e Sírius da morte. _

_Voltando ao "presente" nada do q viveram aconteceu. Se tornou apenas um sonho ruim... _

_Nessa realidade Harry tem 2 irmãos: Ellen sua irmã caçula tem 15 anos, monitora da Grifinória e está no 5º ano; Liam irmão do meio, tem 18 anos, também não foge a regra e como os outros 2 homens da família é o mais notável apanhador depois d Harry Potter onde deixou sua marca nas atividade esportiva em Hogwarts, hoje está estudando para auror. _

**N/A: Essa fanfic estou fazendo inspirada na fic "Mudando o Passado - Raquel Geller" alguns fatos q iram aparecer é d autoria dela... Outras não :D (nome dos filhos do gêmeos, Gui, e a família Potter; entre outros -profissões...)**

**Vc quer entender melhor recomendo q leiam a fic dela.**

**Eu fiz um retrocesso para antes do nascimento do filho de Harry e Ginny.**

**manterei os nomes originais (James, Ginny, Bill) acho q fika melhor assim .**

**Existem spoillers também da nova fic dela, "novo tempo" - recomendo q leiam tbm. **

**Agora boa leitura. E espero que gostem.**

**Cap.01 - Uma nova vida**

Era uma manhã enevoada, início de primavera, um jovem casal de mãos dadas entram em uma cabine telefonica mal cuidada:

-Harry Potter e Ginevra Weasley Potter, aurores! - Disse o homem com os cabelos despenteados e olhos assustadoramente verdes.

Eles estavam no ministério da magia, trabalham como aurores, mas antes iriam ao profeta diário localizado no próprio prédio do ministério da magia. Motivo? Por um anúncio no jornal.

Entraram num andar onde o corre, corre é constante pessoas passando de biombo para biombo com arquivos, papéis, fotos entre outras coisas; os bilhetinhos e berradores por corujas explodiam a todo momento em algumas saletas.

Chegaram à um balcão onde haviam uma mulher de não mais de seus 30 anos, muito simpática atendendo as pessoas.

-Sim? - Perguntou uma atendente muito simpática.

-Desejo fazer um anúncio de venda. - Disse Harry.

-Queremos vender um apartamento. - Se intrometeu a ruiva do seu lado com a barriga meio q transparecendo sua gravidez q esta no quarto mês de gestação, não gostando nada do sorriso da atendente, talvez por efeito da gravidez.

-Quer vender seu apartamento? Por favor preencham a ficha, quando terminarem tragam novamente e direi-lhes o valor. - Dizia a simpática vendedora sem se alterar em nada a simpátia.

Ambos acenaram com a cabeça e sairam do andar do profeta diário com o papel nas mãos. Subiram até o andar dos aurores e se sentaram à mesa;

-Puxa... quantas coisas tem q preencher: quantos quartos, sala, quanto tempo q moram na casa, c foi reformada ultimamente, caramba tô fikando tonta... - disse Ginny pondo a mão na barriga e deu um profundo suspiro - ...e antes q eu me esqueça, você não vai lá sozinho - um tapa no braço - que história é essa? aquela atendente sorri demais... isso me deixa desconfiada. - Dizia a mulher dando beliscões na mão d Harry.

-Hahahahaha - ele ria com os beliscões e tapas - E o que tem a atendente ser simpática? Esse é o trabalho dela, querida. Calma... isso é só o começo... -voltou ao assunto do início da conversa -...quando aparecerem os interessados na casa... há foguinho ... ai sim vão começar os problemas. Marcar hora, data, encontros...negociar valores e por ai vai. - Disse o homem sentado acomodadamente na cadeira de frente para Ginny e alisando a barriga não não era maior q um pequeno caroço e ambos sorrindo.

Ambos desejavam vender a casa apesar de ser "nova", queriam uma casa maior com espaço para o bebê q vinha daki à alguns meses.

Harry era o mais empolgado com a compra da casa todos os dias pegava o profeta na parte de compra e venda de imóveis e ficava sonhando com a casa pra a criação d seu pequeno filho que estava a caminho e os que viriam mais tarde.

-Está por dentro do assunto Sr. Potter. - Dizia Ginny com um sorriso.

-Claro Sra. Potter, tenho me interessado no assunto e conversando com seus irmãos... com o Rony mais precisamente... lembra q ele fikou um bom tempo falando q Hermione procurava uma casa q tivesse como expandir o escritório e coisas do tipo. - dizia Harry.

-É verdade. Hermione deixou Rony quase louco... um mês d casados e ainda moravam na Toca e ela continuava a procura da casa todos os dias depois do expediente de St.mungus.

Os dois riram abertamente com a lembrança de Rony reclamando ao se sentar na poltrona da Toca dizendo q não aguentava mais procurar por uma casa.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Algumas horas mais tarde, mais precisamente no horário do almoço eles levaram os dados todos devidamente anotados e confirmados, pagaram e sairam pra almoçar.

-Como está caro pra fazer um anúncio! - Resmungava Harry para Ginny.

-Também; você não quer só vender a casa no anúncio você embelezou até o q não tinha q enfeitar. - Dizia Ginny sorrindo. -Vamos almoçar... estou roxa d fome.

-Esse rapazinho tá me saindo melhor q Rony, com seu apetite. Harry começou a rir andando um pouco mais rápido na "fuga" do tapas q Ginny dava nele.

Chegando ao restaurante encontraram Rony e Hermione com os Srs. Granger estavam indo por coincidência almoçar no mesmo lugar.

-Gin, meu sobrinho está bem? -Dizia Hermione saindo uma tia bem coruja... o primeiro sobrinho q ela estava praticamente cuidando da gestação.

-Sim, doutora... seu sobrinho puxou ao apetite de Rony e olhe q ainda nem nasceu... mas a fome q tenho sentido... não tem espaço pra tanto dentro d mim... - Dizia Ginny

-Não gostei da indireta contra a minha pessoa. -Reclamava Ron com muxoxos.

Todos rindo se sentaram em uma mesa para 6 lugares. Naquele horário era muito fácil encontrar mais pessoas. principalmente os pais d Harry q ainda trabalham no minitério, Lupim e Sírius lobos não tão solitários, Sírius "namorava" uma mulher amiga de Lily no setor de mistérios chamada Marie wicht, já Lupin havia se casado à três anos com a prima de Sírius , Ninphadora Tonks ela fazia questão que chamassem apenas de Tonks, ela também era auror e muito amiga de Ginny, onde eles tinham um menininho de 2 anos chamado de Willian John Lupim.

Durante o almoço encontraram os pais de Harry, seu padrinho e a namorada, Lupin e Tonks, Sr. Weasley acompanhado d seu filho Percy que agora era trabalhava em setores diretamente ligados ao ministro da magia. Um garçon q já conhecia o costume da família d se juntar durante o almoço fez uma magia e extendeu a mesa d conjurou mais algumas cadeiras. Podia se dizer q essa era um reunião d família praticamente regular, pra não dizer q se juntavam todos os dias e virava essa algazarra, com excessão do gêmeos com suas esposas, Bill e Fleur q sempre almoçavam no caldeirão furado, pois trabalhavam no beco diagonal.

Todos conversavam banalidades, todos riam e comiam, as histórias de Lupin, Sírius e Tiago sempre faziam todos rirem, e as desventuras da vida de Harry e Ginny e os encontros e desencontros de Rony e Hermione sempre trazia o ar de nostalgia à mesa. O problema foi na hora de pagar a conta todos os homens queriam pagar a conta.

-Vamos tirar na Purrinha... - dizia Harry rindo a situação até q desistiu d pagar como Rony, os Sr. Granger não c meteu já conhecia bem a "família" e aquilo era normal.

Agora a discussão era entre os marotos onde não c sabe como eles chegaram a uma conclusão Sírius pagaria a conta.

-Hehe, então almofadinhas esse foi o único jeito d pagar a conta jogando na nossa cara q vc é o único solteiro, rico e sem filhos... - dizia Pontas com os mãos atrás da nuca - ai... Lily.

-Isso é pra você parar de andar desse jeito, não tem 17 anos sabia? - dizia Lily ralhando com James.

Todos riram enquanto aguardavam o elevador no saguão. Quando este chegou ao átrio Harry e Ginny se despediram de Rony e Hermione, já q a doutora teria q voltar ao St. Mungus e Rony levaria seus sogros pra casa e voltaria mais tarde para o ministério para ir ao andar de esportes mágicos... estava com um problema para renovar o contrato com o time q ele jogava.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Após o dia de trabalho Harry e Ginny se encontraram no átrio, ela por estar grávida não estava indo para o trabalho na rua só cuidava das burocrácias dos aurores.

-Olá sr. Potter, não aguento mais trabalhar com papel ir para a rua é muito melhor... estressa menos. - disse Ginny.

-Não dúvido nada... mas vc ainda tem mais 5 meses pela frente d papel e a licença maternidade. - Harry brincava com ela a abraçando.

-Não me lembra... pois não vou ter coragem d voltar quando o bebê nascer. - suspirava ela acariciando a barriga em frente a uma fila de pessoas que aguardavam em frente à várias lareiras para o retorno ao lar após o dia d serviços e burocrácias q sempre tinham no ministério.

-Harry você pode aparatar eu te encontro em casa.

-Nem pensar, você pode passar mal dentro do flú eu prefiro ir junto.

-O que será q vai ter para o jantar? Tô ficando com fome.

-Fome? Já? rapazinho o que você faz tanto ai dentro pra dando tanta fome na mamãe. - dizia o pai babão para a barriga antes d entrarem na lareira da rede de flú.

- Sr. Potter, Sra. Potter, boa noite. - Dizia o elfo doméstico chamado Dobby. Que após o casamento d Harry e Ginny compraram dos Malfoys, mais precisamente do filho único deles Draco Malfoy. Após a compra eles libertaram Dobby e agora trabalhava com recebendo um sálario, sendo que para eles o elfo doméstico trabalharia de graça.

-O jantar? como está os preparativos, Dobby?

-Está quase pronto, esperem só mais um pouco. O banho dos senhores já está pronto, sra. Potter.

Harry e Ginny seguiram até o quarto, enquanto Harry tomava banho Ginny separava a roupa para ambos usarem. Ela não estava acostumada a ter um elfo doméstico fanzendo as coisas por ela. Sempre cuidou ela mesma da comida, arrumar a casa, lavar, passar quando morava na Toca, que agora ela se sentia um pouco sem ter o que fazer em casa.

-Que foi? -Perguntou Harry quando saiu do banho e viu o rosto d desânimo na esposa.

-Não sei... não estou acostumada ainda a ter um elfo em casa fazendo as coisas por mim. Não tenho nada pra fazer agora que cheguei em casa. - suspiro.

-Não fique assim... você sabe q a gente precisa dele... logo,logo o bebê vai chegar a gente vai precisar d alguém q cuide da comida, lide com a roupa e com a casa. Você não vai dar conta de tudo mais o bebê enquanto eu estiver no trabalho.

-Você tem razão. Mas e depois. O que vai acontecer?

-Até lá você já se acostumou a vida de madame e desfrutar do bebê e visitar a sua mãe vai ficar bem melhor não?

Ginny se animou mais após a seção de carinhos de Harry com ela e com o bebê.

Enquanto desciam as escadas Harry lembrou-se:

-Não esqueça que amanhã vão começar a chegar corujas pra mim e para você tanto aqui em casa quanto no ministério de pessoas querendo comprar o apartamento.

-É verdade. Sabe que a gente vai acabar sentindo falta daqui.

-Dúvido. Uma casa maior para gente e o bebê vai ser melhor. Com a quantidade de parentes que vem aparecendo todo ano, os Weasleys e Potters vão ter q alugar um estádio d quadribol pra juntar toda a família. Você já percebeu q o jardim da toca está ficando apertado pra tantos parentes e amigos que aparecem no fim de ano,né?

-E por falar em família olhe ali.

Eles estavam na sala de estar quando deram de cara com Liam e Ellen brigando pra poder ver quem ia aparecer primeiro.

-Por que vocês não atravessam logo. Já que é lógico q papai e mamãe ainda não chegaram em casa. - Dizia Harry rindo da cara dos irmãos.

Ellen foi mais rápida e atravessou primeiro seguida por Liam q cairam no chão. Após se levantarem Dobby entrou na sala informando que o jantar estava servido os quatro se sentaram à mesa e desfrutaram do jantar. Três horas depois aparataram na sala de estar James, Lily e Sírius, os três tinham cara de que estava preparando uma armação e das grandes.

-Ginny querida, quanto tempo a gente não se fala... deixe me ver... - fazia cara de quem está fazendo uma conta mental bem dificil - desde d o almoço a gente não se vê.

Todos riram e Harry ofereceu a sobremesa que estavam comendo na sala.

-Claro que vou aceitar, não é todo dia q posso comer essa torta q Dobby faz tão bem. Dizia Sírius sentando junto com James q já estava c servindo da torta à tempos.

Conversaram amenidades, brincaram riam e quando viram a hora só perceberam e estava tarde por que Liam e Ellen estavam cochilando no sofá de Harry.

-Bom... vamos indo já está tarde, amanhã é dia de trabalho. Acordem meninos. Vamos andando. -Disse James muito contente por conversar e comer a delíciosa torta praticamente inteira. Ele e Sírius disputaram até o último pedaço de torta.

Após a saída de todos Harry e Ginny começaram a juntar as coisas quando Dobby apareceu.

-Não senhor Potter deixe que eu faço isso. O elfo pegou levitou tudo e levou para a pia onde a esponja já estava lavando as louças.

-Boa noite Dobby. Disseram Harry e Ginny em uníssono.

Os dois seguiram para o quarto Ginny tentava trocar suas roupas só que Harry atrapalhava e tornava quase um operação impossível de realizar.

-Harry faz um favor? Deixa eu me trocar.

-Pra que? Eu vou tirar tudo de novo, não precisa fazer isso.

Ela ficou rubra e se deixou cair na cama com Harry tirando-lhe as sandálias e beijava os pés, Ela ria e ele ia subindo os beijos. Ele acaricia as coxas d Ginny e os beijos se tornavam cálidos e cheios de ternura. Ginny se sentou na cama e ele a abraçou beijou os cabelos de Ginny e lhe deu um beijo cheio de ternura e paixão. Eles se amaram e muito tempo depois dormiram abraçados um ao outro.

Na manhã seguinte durante o café a Sr. Weasley apareceu na lareira chamando por Harry e Ginny.

-Bom dia mamãe.

-Bom dia meus queridos. Eu só apareci assim derepente por que Bill tem uma notícia para nos dar. E pediu q reunissimos a família no fim de semana.

-Sim Sra. Weasley nós já estavamos pensando em ir ai passar o fim-de-semana. Então unimos o útil ao agrádavel.

Sra. Weasley se despediu dos dois e sumiu na lareira.

-Nós pretendiamos? isso é novidade pra mim?

-Bom se nós não pretendiamos, agora vamos de uma forma ou de outra. Agora q sua mãe chamou.

Harry deu um beijo em sua esposa e foi em direção a sala de jantar para tomar seu café.

-Vamos foguinho, se você não alimentar o sobrinho do Rony ele daquia pouco vai reclamar. E você ecoa pra todos os lados a fome que ele t faz sentir.

-Harry! Ela seguiu pra a sala d jantar, e tomou seu café.

E mais um dia de trabalhos começava.

No sábado de manhã Harry se levantou primeiro e se arrumou rápidamente, foi até a lareira e chamou por Sírius.

-Sírius, ... Sírius! - Disse Harry um pouco mais auto mas q do quarto dele não ouvisse.

-Hummm... onde é o incêndio? - Ele apareceu no outro lado entre um portal. -Que houve?

-Padrinho preciso q vc me faça um favor... - ele olhou e viu q Ginny já havia acordado - Te mando uma mensagem pela edwiges ... logo vai entender.

- O que está fazendo Harry?

-Eu? ué estava falando com o Sírius... ele me perguntou se nós iriamos para sua mãe e eu confirmei.

Ginny não acreditou muito no que disse pois ele estava sorrindo demais, se ela o conhece bastante e isso é uma verdade... ele estava preparando alguma coisa.

E isso ela não ia deixar barato ia descobrir o q é que estava acontecendo.

-Harry Potter!

Ele quase caiu da cadeira depois do grito de Ginny.

-Oi! Que houve? - Harry deu um pulo da cadeira e com o susto derramou o café de sua xícara.

-Que houve? Como ousa querer me enganar Potter! O que é que você tá aprontando? Pode falando! Anda tô esperando o que estão aprontando você e o senhor seu padrinho Sírius? - suas orelhas estavam vermelhas um sinal que não deve ultrapassar daquilo ou ia ser muito pior a briga.

-Amor... não é nada demais... eu apenas pedi pra ele ver uma casa que fica próxima da casa de Hermione. Só isso. Por isso do meu sorriso. Morando mais próximo nós encontraríamos mais frequentemente seu irmão e a Hermione. Não gostou da idéia? Se você quiser eu mando a Edwiges para o Sírius avisando para ele não ir mais... afinal a dona da casa vai ser você. - Enquanto explicava ele encaminhava Ginny até uma cadeira próxima e pedia a Dobby servir a sua Senhora um chá calmante.

Já Ginny ficou desconcertada pelo estardalhaço q fizera por conta de seu marido estar conversando com o padrinho.

-Meu amor... desculpe... eu não sei o que está havendo comigo... de uma hora para outra eu comecei a me zangar e borbulhei por você ter conversado com seu padrinho e não ter me dito sobre o que era. Agora quanto a casa eu realmente não acho uma boa idéia ficarmos muito próximos nem dos meus, nem dos seus afinal vc acabou de ganhar seus pais e irmãos e é lógico q vc vai adorar como ontem ter eles perto de você. Acha que eu não reparei como estava feliz ontem?

Harry meu desconcertado apenas sorriu.

-Na manhã de sexta quando mamãe "pediu" que nós fossemos para a Toca eu ia falar com você q poderiamos passar o fim-de-semana com seus pais. Mas aconteceu tudo ao contrário.

Ginny deu um meio-sorriso, nesse instante Harry se aproximou da mulher e beijou-a fazendo com que ela se arrepiasse dos pés a cabeça.

-Eu adoro ter uma família Ginny você mais do que ninguém sabe disso, ter meus pais... irmãos! é uma coisa q só tinha em sonhos... e você... que sonhar em possuí-la todas as noites me atormentava. Eu não aguentava mais tanta solidão, e não podia me aproximar de vocês pois eu era perseguido caçado pelos comensais. Antes da nossa missão eu estava morto em vida. Mas Dumbledore me salvou e quando vi você naquele dia da missão eu tive certeza que meu amor por você não diminui em nada foi ao contrário ele só teve onde aumentar até o pondo e eu dar um soco no meu padrinho ... mas com o seu apoio e o seu amor, por eu ser a pessoa que você escolheu para amar, eu vou te proteger e vou proteger os nossos filhos... pois eu não espero ter um só quero fazer jus por ser integrante da família Weasley.

Harry após esse desabafo deu um sorriso onde deixava à mostra todo o seu interior, sua alma que outrora era soterrada de tristeza e amargura, agora era translucida liberta de qualquer mágoa ou solidão.Ginny abraçou Harry e o beijou.

-Não haver mal em chegarmos um pouco mais tarde,né? -Ginny o levou até o quarto onde passaram boa parte da manhã.

Ginny pediu à Dobby que fizesse o almoço, pois haviam decidido almoçar em casa e sair à tarde rumo à Toca.

Os dois ainda ficaram um bom tempo na cama apenas conversando e Ginny tinha agora por hábito mexer sempre no piercing de Harry.

-Então foguinho? Quando é que você vai ao médico? Não esqueça que irei com você para ver meu lindo bebê. - O sorriso não lhe saia dos lábios.

-Bom... eu não estou certa ainda da data... tenho q ver na minha agenda... - ela se levantou e foi pega-lá em sua bolsa - ...o médico será nessa próxima sexta.

-Terei q arrumar alguém pra ficar no meu lugar até eu chegar do st. Mungus pra ver como estão vocês dois.

Ginny ria com todo o cuidado de Harry. Ele estava se mostrando um maravilhoso marido, pai atencioso sem nem mesmo o bebê ter nascido.

Momentos mais tarde eles sairam via flú em direção à Toca. Após a entrada foram de encontro à uma massa de cabeças vermelhas e algumas cabecinhas multi-coloridas. O pais de Harry já se encontravam na casa, Sírius e Lupin logo estariam lá atambém.

-Bom... e qual é a grande notícia? - Perguntou Harry ao Sr. Weasley.

-Ainda não sabemos. Bill e Fleur estam fazendo mistério do que está acontecendo... se bem que eu acho que é mais um neto pela frente.

Ambos riam, e se juntam ao dois os homens da família Weasley e o homens Potter.

-E como vai o seu curso para auror Liam?

-Vai indo... Puxa... tem horas que eu tenho vontade de abandonar o curso e tentar outra coisa... tá se tornando muito difícil.

-E você ainda está no primeiro ano do curso... deixa chegar o terceiro. -Brincava Harry assustando o irmão quanto ao curso.

E tarde à dentro as duas famílias agora unidos à massa tinham Sírius e Lupim acompanhado por sua namorada Tonks, que se juntará ao grupo de mulheres que conversavam.

-Puxa Ginny sua barriga ainda está tão pequenina... Olhe pra isso eu nem mesmo consigo ver mais os meus pés. - Dizia Alícia com a barriga que aparentava faltar apenas alguns dias para o nacimento dos bebês.

-E quando vão nascer esses dois aqui?

-Bom pelas contar do médico em alguns dias. Espero sinceramente que sim. Tenho ficado cada vez sem ânimo para fazer qualquer coisa. George já está ficando nervoso com as minhas negações à ele. O que me salva da ira Weasley são os bebês.

Muita conversa e batepapo entre os adultos enquando o bebê de Angelina, Daniel passava de colo em colo com todos brincando com ele.

-Logo logo você vai perder o trono meu pequeno Daniel. Serão mais 3 dentro desta casa daqui a alguns meses.

-Ou pra agora mesmo. - Dizia Angelina ao ver q a bolsa de Alícia havia estourado.

Começou novamente o corre, corre Alícia e George não espéravam o bebê justo para aquele dia da tal "notícia" de Bill, deixaram bilhetes para Bill e Fleur e foram diretamente ao St. Mungus. O pai dos bebês foi até em casa com a Sra. Weasley para fazer a bolsa tanto da mãe quanto à dos bebês.

Bill e Fleur chegaram algum tempo depois e leram o bilhete. Aparataram direto no St. Mungus.

Ao chegarem lá encontraram a mesma massa q outrora estavam em festa na Toca apreensivos ao nascimento dos gêmeos de Alícia e George.

O pai chegou algum tempo depois com duas bolsas e a avó com mais uma.

-Pra quê isso tudo? - Perguntou Fleur.

-Não sabemos do que iram precisar então eu trouxe tudo dobrado.

Muitos não aguentaram e começaram a rir. Fleur e Angelina pegaram as 2 bolsas para os bebês e reduziram em uma bem magrinha. Com umas roupinhas de frio, camisetinhas, casaco, 2 mantas e algumas fraldas.

-Pronto. Agora isso aqui volta para a sua casa. - Ginny com um passe de sua varinha deu um leve tapinha na mala e ela desapareceu.

Passaram duas horas e nenhum médico havia saído da sala onde Alícia tinha entrado. Meia hora depois saiu um medibruxo que estava cuidando do parto e virou para a massa.

-Quem é o pai?

-E-e-eu. -Disse um nervoso George.

-Parabéns, seus filhos e esposa estão muito bem. aguarde mais um pouco pois estão limpando os bebês e fazendo exames tanto nas crianças quanto à sua esposa.

-Por que aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Sua esposa teve uma pequena hemorrágia; nada muito grave, mas é bom sempre nos certificarmos q não terá esse tipo de problema futuramente.

Todos parabenizavam o "papai-babão" e quando sairam os estágiarios a última disse: -O pai já pode entrar.

Jorge saiu em uma corrida só, entrou no quarto totalmente enebriado ao ver Alícia deitada na cama e os dois bebês em pequenos bercinhos. Ele mexeu com um depois mexeu com outro, sem tirar do berço. Naquele momento o homem mais coragoso se torna o mais fraco e sensível de todos com lágrima aos olhos, Alícia pegou um dos bebês e chamou George para sentar-se ao lado dela e deu um dos bebês nos braços do pai para segurá-lo, nesse momento ele começou a chorar de felicidade.

Depois que o pai viu e pegou ambos os bebês com o auxílio da mãe, entraram apenas os avós maternos e paternos. Os outros Weasleys deixaram para ver durante o horário de visita ou para quando Alícia e os bebês já estivessem em casa.

**Continua...**

E qual será a notícia que Bill e Fleur querem dar? aguardem eu pretendo correr mais o tempo até o nascimento do bebê.

Gente sei q ficou curtinho tem bastante explicações e tudo mais.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap.02 - Mais um amor

Alguns dias depois do nacimento dos gêmeos Alan e Arthur, a Toca e o restante da família foram visitar os pequenos gêmeos. Harry e Ginny foram 15 dias após o nascimento.

O notável era a familiaridade Weasley nos gêmeos, ambos ruivinhos e cheios de pequeninas sardas. Harry pegou Alan e Ginny pegou Arthur, a tia era a mais emocionada dos dois.

-Como você é parecido com o seu avô, Arthur. - Dizia a tia toda derretida pela criança.

-Mas eles não são gêmeos idênticos, foguinho? Como pode um ser parecido com o avô e esse aqui se parecer com o pai?- Harry estava fazendo graça tentando em vão fazer o bebê sorrir.

-Harry, eles são idênticos... e os gêmeos sempre foram os mais parecidos fisícamente com o papai. E não faça ele rir, o bebê ainda não ri, e ele ainda não tem controle do próprio corpo.

O tio fazia pouco caso do que Ginny falava, chegaram outros parentes para ver os bebês nesse momento Ginny e Harry se despediram dos pais "corujas" e aparataram para a Toca.

- E então Bill qual é a grande notícia? -Perguntava Fred durante o jantar com toda a família inclusive Alícia que avisou que não perderia esse jantar por nada no mundo.

-Bom... primeiramente eu quero falar que pelo que podem ver não é mais uma novidade tão grande... mas a Fleur está grávida, e está completando 2 meses.

-E vocês não perceberam? Que distração a de vocês, heim? - Brincava Penélope esposa de Percy; Eles quase nunca estavam presentes nos eventos da família pois Percy está num cargo onde sempre tem que está presente com Penélope e a filha Josephine em eventos sociais, a menina está para completar 2 anos.

-Perrceberr, perrcebi algo estranho... mas como meus hormonios sempre estão em conflito por eu ser meio vella, eu não sabia c era gravideou outro sintoma por ser parrte vella.- Dizia Fleur meio triste - ...o médico me disse q um gravidez é difícil para as pessoas meio-vellas... então meu organismo pode repudiar o meu bebê... - agora a mestiça tinha lágrima aos olhos- então minha grávidez deve ser seguida muito atenciosamente com o medibruxo.

Bill se levantou de sua cadeira e foi de encontro a esposa e em seguida as mulheres foram de encontro a Fleur e começaram a conversar os homens foram ser solidários ao futuro papai e todos dizendo q eles fossem com calma que tudo daria certo.

Depois que Fleur se acalmou mais prosseguiram com as "novidades".

-Bill foi promovido. Ele vai começar a gerenciar contas.

E novamente a algazarra começou com força total.

-Eu sabia que meu filhinho um dia seria promovido. - Sra. Weasley agora tinha lágrimas nos olhos, muito emocionada pelo alto cargo do seu filho.

Todos festejaram a chegada de mais um bebê Weasley.

Harry estava ancioso para ver o exame de pré-natal e ver seu filho pela primeira vez. Acordou cedíssimo preparou ele mesmo o café para Ginny e levou o café na cama.

-Foguinho, seu café está pronto.

Ele a acordou cheia de carinho.

-Acho q não vou mais me levantar hoje... está tão boa a vida assim.

Os dois riram namoraram um pouco e depois de algum tempo sairam e foram para o St. Mungus.

-Sr. Potter, que prazer ver o senhor acompanhando sua esposa ao médico.

-Isso não é trabalho nenhum pra mim. Eu amo minha esposa e essa criança é mais um grande amor na minha vida.

-Parabéns são pais assim que deveriam aparecer aqui sempre. Faz o nosso trabalho mais bonito. Quem dera fosse sempre assim.

Todos foram para uma sala onde tinha uma cama e vários vidrinhos com poções pastosos no tom azul.

-Pra que esse monte d poções? - pergunta o papai curioso.

-Isso são poções reveladoras, deite-se sra. Potter, Nós depejamos em cima da barriga da mãe e veja por si mesmo.

Após Ginny ter se deitado o que Harry viu foi a coisa mais maravilhosa do mundo, seu filho, a criatura que após o seu nascimento ele defenderia com unhas e dentes, morreria por eles. Por sua esposa e seu filho o que fora confirmado, um menino.

Saíram do consultório sorrindo e aparataram direto no ministério, foram direto para a sala do vovô Weasley e contaram a boa nova, logo após isso os vovôs Potter entraram de sala a dentro e começou um alvoroço no corredor do ministério, Lily que já estava babando no seu primeiro neto sem nem mesmo ter nascido, agora estava pior... o primeiro neto homem, já estava planejando o mobília do quarto do bebê enviou na mesma hora um coruja pra sra. Weasley, onde está na hora do almoço já estava entrando no andar dos aurores e procurando sua filha na sala de Harry.

-Cadê ela, Harry?

-Oi sra. Weasley, ela foi entregar uma papelada mas volta logo.

-Desculpe querido, eu ainda não consegui falar com ela... fiquei meio empolgada com a notícia q minha menina vai ter um menininho. Será que vai puxar o traços dos Weasleys ou dos Potter?

-Eu particularmente não estou esquantando com quem vai parecer... se comigo ou com a Ginny... eu vou amá-lo da mesma forma.

Ginny estava entrando na sala quando ouviu seu marido falar sobre a aparência do bebê. Ela se sentiu tão feliz pelas frases de Harry desde o hospital que ao entrar na sala chorando.

-Que foi meu amor? - Falaram em unissono Harry e sra. Weasley.

-A culpa é sua...- dizia a ruiva aos prantos apontando para harry - ... por que faz isso comigo... fica falando essas coisas bonitas só pra fazer eu chorar. Eu não aguentava mais de vontade de chorar desde o hospital.

-O que foi que ele falou minha filha? - Dizia a Sra.Weasley muito intrigada pelos choro copioso.

-Ele disse que o filho seria depois de mim seria o grande amor da vida dele.

Nesse momento entra Lily e a sra. Weasley abraça Harry ambas chorando. Quem passava pela porta do auror achava que tinha acontecido algo inesperado.

Durante o almoço Ginny saiu com a mãe, a sogra, Hermione, Tonks e quase toda a nação feminina Weasley .

-Nossa isso tudo foi só pra ver algumas coisas para o quarto. - ria Rony que foi almoçar mais o cunhado.

-E por falar nisso como andam a vida cunhado?

-Melhor não poderia ser. Tenho tudo q gostaria. Uma esposa que me ama, um trabalho do qual eu gosto e renovaram meu contrato, só lembrando.

-Estranho é que não chegaram cartas querendo comprar meu apartamento até hoje já tem 20 dias que ponho o anuncio no jornal e nada.

-Por que você não pergunta lá no profeta. vai ver mandaram as cartas pra vc na caixa postal do serviço de imovéis.

-Pode ser... - Harry estava intrigado- ... mas eu não pedi caixa postal.

-Hoje em dia eles fazem a caixa postal sem precisar pedir.

-E por que você não me disse nada. - Harry se levantou e arrastou Rony com ele até o profeta e seguiu até a atendente.

-Senhorita, gostaria de saber qual é o número da minha caixa postal pra qual me enviaram as cartas de proposta de imóvel.

-Sim senhor, qual o seu nome mesmo?

-Harry Potter, pode estar também em Ginevra Weasley Potter.

-Sim, encontrei. O número é 4568.

-Obrigado.

Ele recebeu uma pequena chave e foi diretamente procurar a caixa. Ao encontrar e enfiar a chave, cairam aos seus pés várias, e várias cartas com propostas de pessoas e imobiliárias.

Eles recolheram todas as cartas e conjuraram sacolas. Puseram as cartas nos sacos e saíram do profeta, Harry já havia perdido o apetite e subiram diretamente pro andar dos aurores e abriu a primeira sacola e chamou Ron para procurar a melhor proposta e enviar cartas as melhores propostas.

Antes de Ron começar à ler as propostas ele enviou uma correspondência interna ao restaurante pedindo refeições para os dois.

-Cara, isso é muita coisa... você acha que vai dar tempo de ler tudo aqui? - Perguntava o goleiro preocupado com a hora pois tinha que retornar à concentração do time de quadribol, depois do almoço.

-Bom... se vai dar eu não sei mas quero fazer o máximo que eu puder nesse período. - Dizia o auror completamente centrado nas cartas, terminando de ler, separar e partir para uma nova proposta de compra.

-Então vamos ao trabalho.

Os dois começaram a ler e separar várias cartas, quando perceberam já haviam perdido à hora. Quanto à isso não poderiam fazer mais nada com um aceno de varinha Harry havia posto as cartas que não leram de volta na sacola. e as separadas envolta em fitas para Ginny ler quando retornasse.

Os amigos foram até o átrio; se despediram Ron aparatou para ser mais rápido e ter uma morte mais lenta durante o treino; e Harry retornou para a sua sala dos aurores para continuar com os relatórios do último ataque das trevas onde conseguiram prender por volta de 15 delinquentes.

Ginny não retornou para o ministério o que significava que estava com a mãe e compania Weasleys, ele aparatou diretamente em casa e o que viu o assustou.

-Mas... que isso? - Perguntava o homem completamente perplexo.

-São as primeiras coisas que seu filho vai precisar? - Dizia Ginny feliz até onde poderia se ver envolta de tantas, fraldas, mantas, tecidos e etc.

-Mas vai precisar disso tudo? -Perguntava Harry perplexo pela quantidade de coisas.

-Porque, Harry? - A mulher levantou os olhos, já marejados.

-Bem... foguinho... você sabe que ainda está no meio da gravidez... são apenas 5 meses e aqui já tem coisas pra até o aniversário de 10 anos do bebê. - Dizia o pai agora indicando que tinha coisas demais espalhadas pelo apartamento e adicionando as cartas das propostas de compra do apartamento... aquilo estava começando a parecer um pandêmonio com cheiro de bebê ao invez de enxofre.

-Harry James Potter!... - Disse Ginny em um tom mais alto do que qualquer briga q já tiveram. - ... quer dizer que eu, minha mãe e a **sua **mãe compramos coisas demais? Que nós não pensamos em nada? que todas nós exageramos nas coisas?.

A ruiva se levantou furiosa acenou com a varinha juntou tudo o que estava espalhado pela sala de visitas e entrou corredor adentro com tudo em direção ao seu quarto, chorando e gritando: - SEU INSENCÍVEL! SUA AMEBA SEM SENTIMENTOS! COMPRAMOS UMA COISA PRA VOCÊ TAMBÉM, IDIOTA!

Ela com outro movimento de varinha arremesou uma moldura com a imagem do ultrasom do bebê. Harry agora emocionado com a idéia que tiveram tentou em vão se aproximar de Ginny.

-Foguinho, desculpe... mas não é isso... você entendeu errado. Só acho que não vai mais precisar comprar mais nada pro bebê. - Tentava emendar o marido.

A mulher não quis dar ouvidos ao marido. Entrou no quarto e de lá vinham um travesseiro e um coberto. O que queria dizer que não dormiria próximo de Ginny essa noite e sabe-se lá Deus quantas mais até a magoa passar.

Harry começou a pensar se não teria exagerado ou se ela teria feito uma tempestade num copo d'água. Sentou-se no sofá com as mãos entre os cabelos, olhou para a bolsa das correspondências e não tinha mais vontade de lê-las. Foi até a lareira e entrou na rede de flú e foi em direção primeiro na casa dos pais, se não desse resultados iria na senhora Weasley e assim por diante a cada um dos cunhados para ter uma idéia de como se desculpar estando errado ou não, ele decididamente não aguentaria ficar longe da sua esposa e da cama onde tantas vezes se amaram, onde quando ela se levanta primeiro ele sente o cheiro dela entre os cobertores e fios de cabelo no travesseiro.

Chegando na casa dos pais, Lily viu a cara do filho e logo percebeu.

-Brigou com a Ginny?

-Correção ela brigou comigo. Posso saber que raios é aquilo tudo? É relmente necessário aquilo tudo? Mãe...

Lily interrompeu o questionamento do filho e simplesmente disse:

-Isso é só o começo. Você está sendo pai pela primeira vez, então os gastos são realmente grandes, seu pai já passou por isso três vezes esqueceu.

Tiago vinha da cozinha com seu elfo doméstico trazendo chá e uma torta da qual seu elfo havia feito.

-Vamos coma , vai se sentir melhor. E esqueça quanto ao dinheiro, filho, você verá que o prejuízo é muito maior do que você imagina.

-TIAGO!

Lily deu um grito tão alto no maroto que balançou até os quadros da sala.

-Desculpe querida mas é verdade... noites sem dormir, tantas fraldas que você nem imagina mais o gasto que terá com elas, choro, atrapalha as carícias de amor... entre mais um monte de coisas... - dizia o vovê Potter sorrindo - ... mas também você vai ver como é bom ter um filho, quando ele aprende a sorrir e te surpreende com aquele sorriso que clareia a sua alma, quando aprende a falar e diz "papai", você não vê , mas eles crescem rápido... e sempre serão seus bebês mesmo depois de casados. Nessa hora Tiago pôs a mão na cabeça do filho e sorriu. Os dois se abraçaram e Lily abraçou os dois.

-Abraço grupal! - Gritava Liam descendo as escadas e Ellen veio correndo já com roupas de dormir e se juntaram ao abraço.

Depois dessa cena de carinho na família Potter, um homem aparece na lareira dizendo meio ofegante.

-Harry está por ai?

Logo apareceu um par de óculos entre os outros dois e viu Rony na lareira.

-Cara, Ginny está aqui em casa aos prantos te procurando como uma louca. Ela tá achando que você à abandou por causa das coisas do bebê.

Harry saiu do abraço tremendo à menção da palavra "aos prantos". E foi em direção à lareira.

-Filho, só mais uma coisa, elas esquecem que brigaram com a gente e faz como se o que tivessem falado teria sido apenas uma conversa e nada mais... isso chama-se _ i hormônio /i _completamente em guerra. Ela fará isso de vez em quando choro, expulsão de casa, e coisas que você não nem querer saber... se não vai acabar fugindo de casa.

Harry riu e entrou na lareira de encontro com a casa de Ron.

Ela era ampla e tudo muito organizado, a cara de Hermione, paredes brancas e muito limpas, tudo de maneira prática e problemática e localização.

-Ginny está meu quarto, com a Hermione, cara... o que aconteceu? Ela apareceu aqui mais ou menos à uns 5 minutos e não parou de chorar até agora.

-E meu amigo, você nem queira saber, começou a guerra dos hormônios dela, nós estávamos conversando e BAN ela começou a brigar comigo me chamar de insencivel e coisas do tipo, ela mandou levitando para a sala um travesseiro e cobertor pra mim, imaginei que ela não fosse mais sair do quarto hoje; então fui no meus pais, precisava entender o que está acontecendo com essa mulher... Essa é a segunda vez que ela dá um ataque desses.

-Hoho... se ela está assim com cinco meses... imagina o Fred e o George que pegaram essa mudança de humor no fim da gravidez e eles acabaram durmindo na mamãe por 15 dias seguidos sem que elas nem se quer perguntasse por eles. Um problema meu amigo. estou i solidário /i à você, agora suba lá e leve a sua esposa daqui antes que eu seja chamado novamente de leguminoso insencível de novo, tem pelo menos 4 anos que ninguém me chama assim. E isso vindo da Mione é um achado!

Os dois riram um pouco e subiram para o quarto sérios, pois menção de rir nesse tempo em que Ginny estivesse chorando seria realmente um problema, as duas entrariam em colapso e seria até motivo de divórcio, com os hormônios em polvorosa não se brincava principalmente quando se trata da ruiva mais geniosa que Hogwarts teve, claro depois d Lilian Evans Potter.

Harry deu umas batidinhas na Porta e entrou meia cabeça no quarto, Hermione indicou que iria sair, se levantou do lado da amiga. O homem se aproximou sentou-se por trás, abraçou-a por trás e beijou sua nuca, fazendo com que a ruiva tivesse uma sessão de calafrios muito bem identificados.

-Harry, oh Harry, desculpa... eu não deveria ter gritado, mas você me provocou...

Ele não deixou que Ginny desse sequência a mais uma sessão de homônios em fúria, beijou-a intensamente, logo ela estava com sua guarda totalmente baixa e ele disse:

-Se alguém deve pedir desculpas aqui sou eu. Eu não devia ter me assustado com aquelas coisas nem muito menos ter perguntado se tinha necessidade aquelas coisas. Se você comprou foi por que tem necessidade, desculpe. Me perdoe, meu amor. - E ela apenas o beijou como resposta.

Ron bateu na porta um tempo depois e viu q Harry e Ginny conversavam...

-Ainda bem que não peguei vocês fazendo nada feio na minha cama, se não eu teria que por fogo nela. Eu não ia querer dormir na cama tendo em mente que meu cunhado e minha irmã estavam fazendo coisas sujas . Todos riram. Depois de passado o transtorno Hermione convidou-os para jantar, ao princípio eles não aceitaram mas, acabaram se rendendo as ordens de Hermione.

Eles também tem um elfo doméstico em casa à muito contra-gosto de Hermione, tudo por culpa de Rony que ganhou de presente de casamento do time de quadribol, mas ela o libertou e dá um salário para ele.

Todos jantaram e conversaram amenidades. o relógio soou 23 horas. Harry e Ginny partiram para casa marcando com o outro casal de irem jantar na casa deles.

O casal passou um mês com indas e vindas de correspondências para a venda do apartamento. E nesse mesmo período começaram a procurar uma casa para eles pois não se interessaram por casa nenhuma .

Harry era o mais empolgado parecia uma criança que estava indo para comprar seu próprio presente, eles já haviam fechado o contrato de venda do seu apartamento e estavam com os dias contados para a mudança e a solução que encontraram pois não encontraram a casa "dos sonhos" era por toda a mobília em um galpão alugado e morar na casa dos pais de Harry ou de Ginny. Claro que esta última venceu, os dois já tinham colocado um malão com roupas na Toca.

Harry já tinha perdido as esperanças de encontrarar a casa perfeita antes da mudança do apartamento. Eles estavam visitando a terceira casa do dia, tinham tirado o fim-de-semana procurar o lugar deles.

-Onde é mesmo o endereço, Harry?

-Wiltshire. É logo após essa esquina. - Disse Harry enquanto subiam uma pequena colina.

Os olhos de Ginny brilharam ao ver a casa, ela tinha um jardim grande na fachada, a frente toda em tom salmão claro, tinha um pequeno muro onde dava à altura do pescoço de Harry. Ao entrarem na casa se apaixonaram. Tinha uma sala de visitas bem grande e arejada a lareira parecia ter sido feita só para viajens de flú em seu adorno em cada lado do portal havia um recipiente para deixar ali o pote de flú, a sala de jantar dividida apenas por uma meia parede no estilo copa americana, a cozinha bem grande toda planejada com um balcão no meio da cozinha, com um banheiro para visitas no primeiro andar. Ao subindo para o segundo andar haviam três quartos mais a biblioteca, o antigo dono deixou todos os livros lá, pois não usaria mais eles, o vendedor disse que ele havia se aposentado para curtir os poucos membros que haviam lhe restado, pois era domador de animais perigosos. Os quartos são amplos, e havia um quarto de ligação ao quarto de casal, o que deu idéia para eles deixaram o bebê dormir naquele quarto até ter idade para partir para o seu próprio quarto. Os armários embutidos nas paredes todos em tom colonial, deixou Ginny apaixonada por tudo aquilo, pelo marido seria aquela casa mesmo, mas ao tocar no braço de Harry ele desceu por terra e lembrou-se do principal, b o valor /b a casa era toda planejada eles não tinham visto nenhuma casa como aquela em um mês de procura ou sequer que parecesse dez por cento daquilo.

Rumaram ao escritório da imobiliária e ao se depararem com o valor da casa, eles quase caíram para trás, eles tinham pelo menos 70 do valor, mas como iriam arrumar o restante?

Ao chegarem em casa começaram a por no papel as condições para poderem comprar a casa, sem falar no seguro que teriam que pagar no ato da compra.

-As altenartivas são as seguintes: impréstimo no Gringont's nem pensar, descartamos logo de cara, os juros são muito altos para aurores, pois não sabem se estaremos vivos para pagar a próxima fatura.

-Eu particularmente espero ficar viva por mais tempo do que pretendem. - disse Ginny.

-Bom... continuando, poderiamos pegar esse valor com algum dos nossos parente. Seu pai não... ele já está com um divida bem grande por causa da "pequena" reforma da Toca; meus pais são uma boa alternativa, ele não estão com dívida nenhuma que eu saiba...

-Mas eles tem Liam que está fazendo o curso para auror e Ellen que está no 5º ano e você lembra muito bem do gasto que tinhamos nesse tempo. - Disse a ruiva sendo fria para ver com algum parente.

-Podemos falar com o Sirius, ele é o mais rico dos meus parentes sem falar que é meu padrinho. Ele não pretende casar, e falou que se precisassemos de algo era só mandarmos uma coruja.

-Harry você se esqueceu que Sírius, está reformando o Grimauld Place, pois ele e Marie por mais que não queiram se casar estão pretendendo morar juntos... pois pelo que eu entendi da indireta da Tonks a alguns dias atrás estaria a caminho um "pequeno almofadinhas" à caminho.

Por fim decidiram que mandariam uma carta para cada parente pedindo que encontrassem na Toca pois iriam fazer um jantar de despedida do apartamento mesmo não estando mais no apartamento. E lá conversariam sobre pedir impréstimo à algum deles para completarem o valor da casa.

Dobby preparou um jantar digno de Hogwarts, após conjurarem uma mesa maior que o habitual para caber tantas pessoas no jardim do Weasleys.

O jantar decorreu bem, mas após o jantar Ginny perdeu um pouco da cor. E se sentia mal, mas não queria sair do lado do marido. Para a conversa sobre o impréstimo.

-Bom gente, nós encontramos a casa...

Começaram uma algazarra e felicitações para a nova moradia.

Harry pigarreou, o que não era um bom sinal.

-Mas temos, um problema...

Nesse ponto Ginny já estava tão pálica quanto um bloco de neve, Hermione já estava do seu lado examinado o pulso dela, mesmo com os protestos dela dizendo que "estava bem" a medibruxa entrou e pegou uma poção calmante para a ruiva.

-E qual é o problema, filho? - Lily estava começando a desconfiar.

Ginny tomou a frente, pois começou a ficar nervosa com toda aquela situação de pedir dinheiro.

-A gente mesmo com toda a economia que fizemos e mesmo sem termos gasto um só centavo do dinheiro da venda do apartamento ainda ficou um montante para a compra da casa.

-E qual o valor da casa? - Perguntou Sírius intrigado por terem o valor total da casa.

-250 mil galeões. -Harry disse de uma vez só.

-Nós temos da venda do apartamento que deu 100 mil, e mais as nossas economias, nós temos no total 200 mil galeões, mas o proprietário só vende a casa se for o dinheiro todo. - Harry fazia as contas nos dedos.

-Ai é que está precisamos de 50 mil galeões e não temos coragem de pedir pra nenhum de vocês, e me desculpe Bill, mas o Gringont's tem juros muito altos para aurores.

Todos concordaram com as palavras de Ginny.

-Mas esse valor que vocês conseguiram já é mais do que qualquer um aqui teria conseguido jantar, maninha... - Disse Bill - Se não fosse pelos problemas da gravidez de Fleur eu teria o maior prazer em te dar esse valor.

-Então faremos o seguinte, todos iremos colaborar para a compra da casa de Harry e Ginny... - Deu a ideia a senhora Weasley - cada um amanhã de manhã deixa um sacolinha sem nome para os dois, claro que eles saírem para o café. Cada um põe o valor que pode colaborar. E esse será o presente de todos os parentes para o casal que está indo para a nova casa.

-E vocês fazem um jantar legal no jardim de vocês para comemorar a compra da casa. - Disse um dos gêmeos.

Ginny começou a chorar nos braços de Harry.

-Vocês são tão bons para nós. - Dizia Ginny aos prantos.

-Calma querida, o valor que vocês juntaram já foi assustadora, quando falaram que precisariam de dinheiro eu imaginei que fossem pelo menos a metado do valor, mas eu me assustei com tão pouco... por mim eu e James damos os 50 mil integrais na mão de vocês, mas a idéia de sua mãe foi ótima. Então cada um dando um valor não pesa pra ninguém, não que esse dinheiro fosse pesar para nós, pois se é para a felicidade de vocês eu daria todo o meu ouro do gringont's. Dizia Lily para Ginny.

Todos assetiram com o que Lily dizia.

-Vocês batalharrrram muito para terr tudo o que tem e todos, eu posso falar isso por todos, sabemos que se um de nós estiverrrmos com um porblema parecido vocês seriam os primeiros a colaborarrr.

Ginny se abraçou a Fleur, o que era um pouco dificil por causa da barriga de ambas. Todos encheram-se de alegria e a festa de "despedida" seguiu ainda mais animada.

Na manhã seguinte todos amanheceram tomando café na mesa de fora da Toca nada parecia estar acontecendo, Harry e Ginny tomavam o café calmamente Lupim aparatou no jardim com a esposa Tonks e Willian, o menino correu de encontro ao "tio" James.

-Titito. - Corria o pequeno garoto de encontro a James.

-Olá pequenino, você está um rapaz. Vai arrasar os corações daqui à algum tempo.

-Pontas, meu filho ainda é um bebê, não fale coisas desse tipo, ele vai achar que pode fazer coisas assim o tempo todo.

Todos riam, Daniel o filho de Fred saia de dentro de casa correndo, e o pai andava calmamente enquanto a avó coruja já vinha em busca do abraço do neto.

Os pequenos Arthur e Alan já estavam fazendo seus passeios no colo dos pais, e parecia um belo domingo comum para qualquer família.

-Meus queridos, bom vocês não acham que já está na hora de ver se conseguiram o valor para completarem a casa? - Dizia Arthur Weasley.

-É sim papai. Vamos Harry até o quarto e ver se conseguimos o valor para comprar a casa.

Ginny e Harry subiram as escadas e foram para o quartos onde estavam morando onde fora o antigo quarto da ruiva. Ao entrarem no quarto, se depararam com várias sacolinhas de vários tamanhos.

-Vamos contar? - Perguntava Harry.

Se puseram a contar e anotar em um pergaminho, e já na metade dos saquinhos já tinham o valor completo pra comprar a casa. Mas ainda faviam saquinhos e continuaram a contar, e por último tinham 3 saquinhos abarrotados, e dentro de cada um deles estava escrito: " b i Façam bom proveito /i /b " e cada um continha 50 mil galeões, no total conseguiram angariar com a familia quase o valor de compra da casa.

Desceram Harry com lágrimas aos olhos, Ginny já estava chorando a Sra. Weasley, Lily e Sírius se aproximaram dos dois e sírius disse:

-Não adianta me dizer que querem devolver o que nós três demos, pois não aceitaremos de volta. Isso já vale para a pintura da casa e a compra dos móveis que ficaram faltando na casa. E vocês ainda não compraram os móveis para o quarto do bebê e isso já é uma ajuda e tanto. - Dizia Sírius se divertindo com a cara de "não posso aceitar" de Harry.

-Harry, meu filho, como eu já havia lhe dito, nós fazemos isso de coração e qualquer valor que vocês precisassem nós dariamos nem que tivessemos que vender qualquer coisa. -Dizia Lily.

-Meus filhos, vocês precisam tanto quanto qualquer um dos meus outros seis filhos. Eu ajudo qualquer um deles com toda alegria do mundo.Pra mim Harry você é meu filho de coração desde que se tornou amigo de Rony aos 11 anos de vocês; isso já foi restaurado milhões de vezes por cada um de vocês. Isso não é nada. - Sorria a Sra. Wealey.

Ginny abraçava cada um que estava ali chorando compulsivamente, Hermione veio em auxilio da cunhada com mais uma das famosas poções calmantes, em porções duplas, Fleur também estava motivada através dessas poções por causa da gravidez de risco.

Harry e Ginny mudaram alguns dias depois e começaram quase que instantaneamente a pintura da casa e a arrumação do quarto do bebê.

Foi se passando o tempo, a as barrigas da família só aumentavam Ginny até o momento em seu sétimo mês estava tudo se saindo bem. Fleur apesar dos problemas da grávidez estava no seu 5º entrando no seu 6º mês de gestação, na mais absoluta paz.

A festa da sacolinha de galeões foi feito também a reforma da casa de Bill para a chegada de Michelle a filha de Fleur o nome era em homenagem a avó de Fleur a vella natural de sua família.

Ron e Hermione descobriram-se grávidos, esse é o melhor termo para a situação o ruivo passava mal enquanto a mulher não estava tendo nenhum sintoma da gravidez. Ela já estava no segundo mês de gravidez e como se tornou tradição na família as "sacolinha de galeões" para a chegada dos bebês.

Um dia de trabalho até que no ministério soou um toque alto e esganido no andar dos aurores, todos os aurores que estavam foram para a sala de reuniões, e foram informados que o gringont's havia sido atacados por assaltantes, fazendo pessoas refens com a maldição império. Entre as pessoas que estavam entre os refens estavam Bill, e Fleur estava passando mal dentro do banco.

Ginny estava fazendo serviço interno quando receberam o comunicado de urgência, quando soube que Bill e Fleur estavam com problemas queria sair para a rua com seu marido para o serviço. E Harry não permitiu e pediu que alguém trouxesse a família Weasley para o ministério para que todos não se alarmassem e enviou uma coruja do ministério para Hermione pedindo que trouxesse um poção calmante para Ginny explicando toda a situação. James chefiava a missão Harry e mais oito aurores foram designados para ir em direção ao Gringont's.

Lá no local foi elaborado o tipo de entrada dos aurores, Harry e mais dois aurores entraram pelos fundos com a capa de invisibilidade, os aurores estuporaram alguns assaltantes que estavam atrás do balcão e seguravam dois deles para não caissem e ninguém desconfiasse.

Harry continuou andando e petrificou mais dois assaltantes que ficavam na porta da frente o chefe dos assaltantes estava alheio ao que acontecia pois estava comandando as pessoas que estavam sob a maldição fazendo os empregado do banco trazer-lhes dinheiro. O auror verificou toda a situação e sinalizou para o chefe que estava do lado de fora para que entressem pelos fundos.

Em pouco tempo os cinco aurores que estavam do lado fora já havia entrado e imobilizaram o chefe que mantinham as pessoas sob a maldição.

Durante a ação o mal-feitor mandou que os empregados do banco atacassem os aurores; enquanto ele tentava fugir os amaldiçoados atacavam os aurores, no corredor o ladrão foi estuporado por Harry que estava sob a capa da invisibilidade.

Enquanto os empregados eram contidos e retida as maldições, Harry levou a Fleur para o St. Mungus sangrando muito.

A família que estava no ministério recebeu o comunicado que tudo havia se saído bem com excessão de terem estuporado todos os funcionários, e Fleur havia sido envia para o St. Mungus sangrando muito.

No St. Mungus Harry era o responsável legal por ela já que seria submetida a uma cesária o que não era muito comum entre os bruxos, mas como o médibruxo dela já havia sido comunicado da gravidade da situação ele propôs a cirurgia pois ele já conceituado por partos de alto risco.

A família chegou ao St. Mungus, e souberam da situação de risco e Bill ainda estava desacordado por causa da maldição. O parto durou duas horas, e o cirurgião saiu dizendo que ambas estavam bem, mas só poderiam receber visitas pela manhã. A bebê ficaria no hospital até ganhar peso para poder sair afinal estava no seu 6º mês de gestação então teriam que ter certos cuidados.

Nesse momento passou um carrinho com um bercinho dentro dele havia uma pequena bebê com os olhinhos vendados por um óquilhos escuro vendando os olhos, onde na caminha havia uma magia aquecendo o bebê.

Todos ficaram emocionados ao ver a menininha muito branquinha e cabelos ralinhos já mostrando que seriam loiros. Bill acordou horas depois de madrugada no hospital na ala dos empregados do banco quando soube por George que estava do seu lado aguardando que acordasse que sua filha havia nascido. Ele levantou-se da cama de um salto só e saiu em busca da esposa e da filha recén- nascida.

b N/A /b Gente não me matem, sei que terminei o capítulo justo num momento crucial para Bill e Fleur... mas não fiquem bravos comigo.

P.S.1 -Eu fiz uma alteração no meu primeiro capítulo, a minha beta que é autora da fic MUDANDO O PASSADO me avisou que nessa realidade o Lupim e a Tonks já eram casados então nesse capítulos vocês estão vendo o filhinho deles Willian.

P.S.2- O nome da filha deles não é uma homenagem à mim, mas foi idéia da minha amiga Sônia, já que meu nome é i francês /i . Eu gostei da idéia então pus, espero que estejam gostando.

Prometo que vou tentar postar rápido próximo capítulo.

Só aviso que é um capítulo por semana.

Muito obrigado à minha amiga Sônia, a minha beta-consultora Raquel, e a vocês que tem visitado a minha fic, leram e comentaram

Bjos e gente, sei que é apelação mas não deixem de comentar, a gente faz isso de graça, se diverte fazendo mas precisamos dos seus comentários para sermos felizes.

Não deixem de ler a b NOVO TEMPO /b que já está no terceiro capítulo. E posso dizer ela tá demais.

Muito obrigado.


	3. Chapter 3

Bill ficou no St. Mungus cuidando de Fleur e sua filha durante todo o período em que a criança ganhava peso, ele pediu suas férias no Gringont's e só vinha em casa para tomar banho ou comer qualquer coisa.  
Os pais e os irmãos sempre revezavam para cuidar da mais nova Weasley e da mãe, Ginny sentia-se culpada por não poder ficar com Fleur como todos nesse período, ela já estava no seu oitavo mês e estavam começando a aparecer os problemas de final de gestação dor nas costas, pés e mãos inchadas, dores pelo corpo, entre outras coisas e o a pressão que descontrolara depois do evento no Gringont's. 

-Eu não aguento mais não poder ajudar em nada! Deixe-me ir ao St. Mungus. Eu vou ficar lá só por uma hora. Mas que droga! - Disse Ginny furiosa

-Minha querida você não pode não esqueça o que o médico disse... nascimento do bebê está próximo, você está com a pressão descontrolada, só tem ficado controlada com a poção, filha. - disse a Sra. Weasley.

-Concordo, com sua mãe Ginny. Uma maneira de você ajudar seu irmão é não fazendo nada que possa agredir você e o bebê. Imagine o que seu irmão diria. - Dizia Lily acompanhada por Tonks, e as mulheres Weasley's.

-Ta bem... Mas eu posso ir visitar pelo menos a minha sobrinha antes da alta dela?

-Sim, nós iremos todas visitar Fleur no horário de visitas.

Ginny já não aguentava mais ficar em casa sem poder fazer nada, prescrições médicas, a mãe e a sogra sempre do seu lado paparicando-a, do lado da mãe de Harry era o primeiro neto, mas no lado Weasley era o filho a única filha, é um momento único, não que os outros filhos não tivessem seu crédito, pois cada filho tem sua história... mas Ginny sempre fora a "menininha do papai" apesar do ser respondona e sempre enfrentar garotos mais velhos, sempre fora rebelde e estar com Harry já era uma história bem complicada.

A mãe de Ginny se lembrava com nostalgia da época em que Harry e Ginny ainda não namoravam e todos riam. Harry aparatou em casa para almoçar com Ginny com deu de frente com aquela nação de mulheres em sua casa. Claro ninguém poderia negar que a casa ficava muito mais alegre com tantas mulheres, sua mãe, sua sogra que era uma segunda mãe para ele, as co-cunhadas e os parentes postiços.  
Harry aprendeu a sentir falta da irmãzinha totalmente "certinha" como a mãe Ellen, e do irmão que só se viam nos fins-de-semana quando tinham tempo para se verem, pois Liam agora estava entrando na fase de ver os amigos e arrumar namoradas, ele não se amarrou a ninguém no tempo que estudou em Hogwarts apesar de ver sempre uma certa garota com quem estudou.  
O apartamento tinha suas vantagens não pareciam tão sozinhos, quanto que na casa ela parecia muito maior que o normal... Ainda mais às vésperas do nacimento do bebê. Estavam ansiosos com o nascimento.

Após o almoço Harry voltou para o ministério enquanto Ginny e Campânia se arrumavam para ir ao St. Mungus.

Durante a visita a Fleur o médico que a examinava pediu para que Ginny a acompanhasse, ela não entendeu nada e foi com o médico. Ela se sentou em uma cadeira na saleta do médico.

-Senhora, por acaso em quanto tempo de gestação está?

-trinta e oito. -Disse Ginny confusa com a pergunta do médico.

-Bom à senhora não reparou que sua barriga não está mais baixa? A senhora tem perdido liquido?

-Não sei, não tenho reparado em nada diferente.

Nesse momento entraram na sala as avós da criança e a tia Hermione entrando no seu 4º mês.

-Vocês são da família?

-Eu sou a doutora Weasley estou acompanhando a gravidez junto com o doutor Bildener. Ela é minha cunhada, e essas senhoras são as avós das crianças.

-Eu já ouvi falar da senhora. Muito prazer, apesar de ser tão jovem tem se saído muito bem no seu setor.

-Obrigado. Mas o que está acontecendo com a Sra. Potter?

-Bem... Pelo que parece ela tem perdido líquidos e ninguém havia percebido, o que é comum quando se chega à 38º semana de gestação. Mas isso também é um pouco perigoso. Por acaso ela tem passado algum tipo de problema emocional? Problemas de família?

-Nós tivemos uns problemas de família há pouco tempo atrás, não sei se o senhor se lembra a um mês e meio atrás tivemos um evento peculiar na família. No assalto ao Gringont's nossa cunhada Fleur Delacour Weasley, teve uma gravidez de risco e o bebê nasceu precoce e irmão dela, o marido de Fleur foi atingido pela maldição imperius e ficou em observação por uma noite aqui mesmo no setor de observação no primeiro andar.

-Sim lembro, eu estive no grupo que fez a cirurgia dela. Foi bem complicado, mas mãe e filha estão bem... Mas voltando ao assunto... a Sra. Potter necessita de alguns exames complementares... Ela já está no final da gravidez e podemos induzir o parto em poucas horas com uma boa poção, dependendo do resultado dos exames que faremos.

Ginny passou a mão sobre a barriga instintivamente com o que o médibruxo dizia. A ruiva ficou nervosa com a palavra internação. Pensara na reação de Harry. Saiu de casa para visitar a cunhada e provavelmente teria o bebê naquele dia mesmo.

-Po-posso mandar uma coruja para meu marido, informando que ficarei aqui por esta noite? – Disse a mulher assustada com a idéia de ficar no hospital, quando estudava em hogwarts tinha horror a dormir na ala hospitalar e a idéia de ficar no hospital não à deixava em nada feliz.

-Claro que sim. – O médico chamou uma estagiária para ajudála a trocar de roupa e aloja-lá em um quarto separado. Pois as mulheres insistiram que ela tivesse uma acompanhante.

Logo apareceram após a mensagem de Ginny toda a família Potter com exceção de Ellen pois estava em Hogwarts.

-Cunhadinha, quer dizer que esse rapaz vai vir logo, logo. – Dizia Liam fazendo Ginny sorrir.

-Bom...espero que sim. Pois se este rapazinho me fizer voltar muitas vezes no hospital. Não sei o que faço da minha vida... eu odeio hospitais.

Nesse momento entra desabalado pelo quarto o marido mais descabelado que de costume.

-O que aconteceu meu amor? Você está sentindo alguma coisa? Mas por que você foi internada? – Perguntava o homem alisando ora os cabelos, ora as mãos de Ginny.

-Calma Harry. É só alguns exames para saber se o bebê já pode nascer. – Dizia hermione calmamente como quem explicar algo muito difícil para uma criança muito pequena.

-Bom mas não acho necessário a internação... a mione poderia cuidar de você não nossa casa sem problemas você não acha?

-Harry, o médico acha melhor eu ficar aqui então quer dizer que o melhor ficar.

O marido fez uma cara de criança perdida e todos que estavam no quarto riam abertamente.

-Assim é melhor mesmo meu filho. - Dizia Lily ao filho que parecia realmente desamparado quanto a idéia de ficar sem a esposa do seu lado.

-Meu amor, não fique assim... pense pelo lado positivo... logo logo estaremos com o bebê. – Dizia Ginny acariciando o rosto do marido ambos com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

-Minha querida... não fique assim, ou pode fazer mal para o bebê. – Dizia a vovó Lily toda derretida e anciosa como o resto da família que estava instalado no quarto.

-Este quarto está ficando super-lotado é bom as pessoas irem embora e voltarem para casa e aguardar o exames. – Dizia Fred com cara de que não sairia do quarto nem amarrado.

-Eu vou ficar aqui até que Ginny tenha alta. – Dizia Harry decidido de que não sairia do hospital.

-Fred tem razão... não há espaço suficiente para tantas pessoas dentro deste quarto é bom que pelos menos fiquem aqui por enquanto Harry que é o marido babão e uma das avós... nada contra Sra. Potter mas acho que a mais indicada no momento é a Sra. Weasley pois ela é a mãe de Ginny logo seremos expulsos do quarto olhe e vejam quantas pessoas estão neste quarto.– Angelina apontava ao redor e indicava cada cunhado George, Bill, Ron, Charles que estava entrando no quanrto com certa dificuldade no aposento, Sr. e Sra. Weasley, a família Potter com exceção de Ellen, Fred sem contar com Harry que estava praticamente deitado ao lado de Ginny como uma criança totalmente carente como se houvesse perdido o mais precioso brinquedo.

-Logo os curandeiros entraram no quarto e expulsaram a todos até o Harry que é o pai e tem a cara mais triste que já vi.

-Eu não vou sair daqui nem amarrado, se me estuporarem eu me ato as pernas da Ginny antes de qualquer coisa. – Dizia o homem agarrando o braço da esposa.

Todos riam e começavam a sair um de cada vez do quarto e aguardavam do lado de fora o curandeiro com os exames. Passou em seguida um estagiária com uma poção alaranjada em direção do quarto de Ginny.

-O que é isso que você está levando para minha irmã. - Dizia Ron com cara suspeita para a poção.

-Está poção é para a Sra. Potter, vamos induzir o parto, o bebê está pronto em mais ou menos 15 minutos com essa poção ela começara a sentir as contrações e logo terão mais uma criança na família. – A estagiária já conhecia a família por meios de tumultos antes dos partos e o festival de cabeças vermelhas já eram conhecidos por causa de tais 'eventos'.

Passado trinta minutos Ginny ainda não sentia o efeito da poção. O medi-bruxo achou estranho que Ginny não sentia nenhum sintoma das dores.

-Como está senhora Potter?

-Estou bem, por que eu deveria estar sentindo alguma coisa?

-Bom essa poção que foi administrada na senhora, tinha pelo menos que dar alguns resultados, pelo menos um mal-estar... a senhora não sente nada?

-Bom antes da poção eu estava sentindo o pé da barriga doer um pouco como se algo estivesse se contraindo para fora.

-e...

-depois da poção tudo se amenizou e agora não sinto mais nada.

-e qual era a cor da poção que a senhora tomou?

-alaranjada, e tinha um sabor peculiar.

-estranho a poção estava correta... será que não estava matura o suficiente? Vou verificar e mandar a estagiária trazer uma nova poção... eu mesmo separarei a poção desta vez.

Em pouco tempo entrou a estagiária com uma poção alaranjada mas puxando para a cor vermelha.

-Então temos um bebê que não quer sair... vamos ver se com esta poção melhora o desempenho das contrações.

Após Ginny engerir a poção foi contado 5 minutos e a mulher começara a sentir as contrações chegando de tempos em tempos até que decorrido 20 minutos.

-HARRY JAMES POTTER EU NUNCA MAIS QUE TER UM FILHO SEU... – Ginny gritava de dentro do quarto e todos que passavam pelo corredor se assustavam com o grito.

O moreno saiu do quarto com os cabelos mais bagunçado que o normal e com arranhões nos braços e com um sorriso que contagiava a todos.

-O que foi isso, Harry? – Perguntou Hermione que aguardava juntamente com o resto da família do lado de fora.

-Ginny está meio nervosa, os estagiários que estão no quarto preparando ela para o parto pediram que eu saísse para ela poder se acalmar um pouco.

Fred e George se aproximaram marotamente e agarraram o pescoço do cunhado para falar - Se ela levar a sério que está falando meu querido cunhado você vai ter abstinência sexual pro resto da sua vida.

-Não quero nem pensar que ela esteja falando sério.

-Ela não está falando sério... ela está sentindo dor o suficiente para ter esse bebê vocês não acham? Queria ver se conseguiriam ter coragem o suficiente para tirar uma melancia de um buraco onde nem sai um limão. – Disse liam divertido com a expressão de dor dos gêmeos.

-Sr. Potter, a sua esposa pediu que chamasse o senhor.

-E ela esta mais calma?

-Calma não é garantido; mas ela está mais sociável após dizermos que não levará mais que 15 minutos.

-Deixe-me entrar pois vou recomeçar a minha tortura.

Harry entrou como se estivesse pronto pra duelar com 50 trasgos.

-Querida... – Harry abria a porta devagar, para ver se ela iria atirar algo nele, mas reparou que tudo que poderia ser atirado foi posto fora do alcance das mãos.

-Entre querido... – Ginny parecia muito calma. -...deixe eu te falar uma coisa NUNCA MAIS ME DEITO COM VOCÊ NOVAMENTE... – o berro que ela deu estreceu alguns quadros e quebrou o vaso que tinha próximo da porta. E podia se ouvir do lado de fora alguns copos quebrando.

-Sra. Potter, vou fazer de conta que nem ouvi isso, pois está muito nervosa. Mas depois que passar isso tudo vou querer se você vai continuar com esse tipo de pensamento.

A estágiaria entrava ao lado do curandeiro e pedia que Ginny se preparasse para fazer força para baixo, o médibruxo sentou-se em um pequeno banco de frente pra Ginny e Harry continuava ao lado da esposa sendo arranhado e recebendo belos apertões nos braços a cada contração que se tornava cada vez mais constante.

-Vamos lá Sra. Potter, faça o máximo de força possível para baixo.

Ela acenou com a cabeça, enquanto isso do lado de fora...

As pessoas da família Weasley andavam de um lado para o outro pelo corredor, não havia homem nem mesmo por parte dos Potter's que estavam calmos com todo aquele reboliço, Liam, James, Lupim, Sírius, não paravam tbm de ir até a cantina e pegar algo para beber.

-Parem vocês já estão me deixando nervosa. – Sra. Weasley mandou que os homens se sentassem e quando um dos 'Potter's' tentava se levantar ela dava aquele famoso olhar 'magnun 44' e ninguém se levantava; quando derrepente se ouvia um barulho de vidros se quebrando e ao lado de Sírius alguns copos se partiram o um mais novo grito de Ginny.

Pouco tempo depois só se ouvia o choro de um bebê e os estagiários saindo quarto onde estavam dentro a mais nova família Potter.

O curandeiro dava as últimas esplicações e parabenizava a família, enquanto todos os Weasley's e Potter's que se encontravam no local festajavam do lado de fora.

Após a saída do médibruxo ele pediu alguns instantes para os pais e Harry saiu em seguida do quarto de Ginny com um pequeno embrulhinho nos braços. Quando a família se aproximou o pai orgulhoso abriu o pequeno embrulhinho.

- Rapaz você superou a todos dessa família o seu filho tem os cabelos negros... mas será que os olhos também são iguais?

-Não sabemos ainda... mas por que?

-Você já viu todas as crianças? Com exceção do bebê de Bill todos são ruivos...

-Tem problema não, da próxima vez eu vou tentar um ruivinho.

Todos riam abertamente quando Harry entrou novamente com o bebê para entrega-lo à mãe.

Bom gente sei que este capítulo está curtinho por favor não me matem... se escondendo ... tava meio sem tempo para concluir esse capítulo bem... mas agora começarei a fazer saltos de tempo até que chegue o período de Hogwarts das crianças pois ai sim vai começar a porca a torcer o rabo  
Obrigado pelos comentários; em especial à Sônia e a Raquel que tem sido ótimas com suas respectivas fics :D.  
Bjão gente não deixem de comentar e votar. Prometo que não vou demorar tanto (15 dias) para o novo capítulo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap.04 – Nossa vida.**

Ginny saiu do St. Mungus sem problemas apesar de ter sido submetida a "novidades" trouxas.

Alguns meses se passaram Harry pediu as férias que tanto precisava pra poder ajudar a cuidar do bebê. Eles intercalavam com os cuidados com o bebê, Ginny cuidava dele durante o dia e Harry quando o bebê acordava durante a noite.

Hermione havia dado à luz a uma linda menina de cabelos acobreados e deram o nome Phoebe.

Harry e Ginny foram visitar a casa de Rony para ver o bebê. Ao chegar na casa Rony atendeu a porta rapidamente.

-Nossa essa foi bem rápida Rony. – Dizia Harry com um sorriso.

-Rapaz elas duas vão me matar... A Phoebe é a Hermione em tamanho de bolso.

Todos riam a valer com a comparação.

Ginny subiu até o quarto onde estavam Hermione e a bebê deixando Harry e Brian em compania de Rony.

-Brian não dá trabalho, Harry?

-Só um pouco ele chora quando tem fome e quando a fralda está suja... mas no geral ele é bem comportado... claro que não estou contando com as vezes que ele acorda durante a noite, de vez em quando ele atrapalha momentos cruciais na vida de um casal... – Dizia Harry fazendo movimento com os dedos chamando a atenção de Brian que esta no seu colo.

-Sorte sua... Phoebe é exigente como a Mione. Parece até que nada está bom o bastante.

Nesse momento Ginny entra na sala com cara de Sra. Weasley, olhou diretamente ao irmão e disse:

-Rony, não é ela que é exigente... mas sim você que é desleixado... Entrei agora pra ver a Phoebe e ela tinha que trocar as fraldas... Para você não esquecer você tem que trocar as fraldas a cada três horas.

-Parece que você ta falando em medicamento Ginny... – Rony falava fazendo pouco caso.

-Não é medicamento, não é poções nem nada que você com o seu minúsculo cérebro consigam achar difícil Rony. Você tem apenas que trocar a sua filha à cada três horas aí ela será menos exigente que a Hermione como você diz. – Ginny apontava o dedo na cara de Rony e após todo o sermão olhava para Harry esperando que defendesse o amigo. Como não houve manifestação ela subiu novamente.

Harry olhava de Rony para Ginny e via como ela estava zangada e uma coisa que ele aprendera era que não se devia mexer com ela quando ela estava assim.

-Que belo amigo você é, hein?

-Ta louco você não conhece a sua irmã? Se eu me manifestasse sobraria pra mim... prefiro passar a bronca dessa vez... – Harry fez uma pausa pôs Brian no carrinho de Phoebe e virou-se para Rony -... Mas o que ela falou é verdade Ron você precisa trocar o bebê a cada três horas, Pelo menos nesse primeiro mês, o organismo ainda está se adaptando à alimentação... O médico da Ginny me falou isso. O médico da Mione não falou isso com você?

-Sabe... ele pode até ter falado mas eu fiquei tão abobalhado com a Phoebe que nem sequer havia prestado atenção em uma palavra que ele havia dito. – Rony fazia cara de pouco caso tentando se lembrar das palavras do curandeiro.

-Percebo a atenção que você deu ao curandeiro e a ladainha dele sobre como cuidar da sua filha. Ron se você quer evitar uma briga, coisa que não é muito comum na sua casa... - Nesse momento o amigo fez cara de desentendido - ... Você precisa levar mais à sério quanto à "manutenção" das fraldas, você ainda não viu nem o começo deixa-a começar a manifestar os poderes dela; quer um exemplo?

Harry olhou diretamente pra Brian que estava brincando com um pequeno chocalho em forma de pomo, o pai do pequeno pegou e pôs a uma certa distancia da criança, nesse momento o bebê começou a brigar e espernear para ter de volta o brinquedo.

-Cara não faz isso sabe que eu estou com os ouvidos sensíveis ao choro desses bebês...

Ron ia a direção do brinquedo para devolver ao seu pequeno dono, mas Harry o impediu.

-Apenas olhe isso. – E apontou novamente para Brian.

Nesse momento o filho de Harry começou a balançar freneticamente as mãos e o choro continuava, mas ao contrário que Ron pensava o pequeno pomo de brinquedo ia flutuando mansamente até as mãos de seu dono, e com isso só restaram os soluços.

-Puxa mas isso é uma maravilha, quando ela começar a querer trocar a fralda ela pode tirar sozinha.

-Sim isso pode acontecer... mas e se quando ela tirar ela atirar longe, ela pode jogar em algum lugar perigoso da casa pode pegar com as mãos... ai meu amigo ao invés de você ter sossego você vai ver um mãe verdadeiramente enfurecida e pronta pro massacre. E meu amigo não lembre da minha casa pois, quem tem uma b **Ginevra Weasley Potter /b ** em casa não precisa de uma b **Hermione Granger Weasley /b **aborrecida perto para ser morto.

Rony riu. Em seguida Ginny desce novamente pra ver o que estava acontecendo com seu filho que estava chorando.

-O que estava acontecendo aqui. – Nesse momento Ginny viu o pequeno pomo chegando às mãos de Brian. – Harry James Potter, como você tem coragem de fazer uma coisa tão horrível dessas com o seu filho o deixar chorando apenas para mostrar que ele tem poderes mágicos...

Harry olhou para Ron e disse:

-Viu o que te falei, não apareça lá em casa.

Ginny não entendeu nada, mas não perdeu a oportunidade e deu umas tapas em Harry para que não voltasse a tomar o brinquedo do filho.

-Que eu fiz agora? – Disse Harry com a cara mais santa do mundo.

-Potter se eu vier aqui novamente e ver que você esta judiando do b MEU /b filho eu lanço uma maldição imperdoável em você.

-Ei, espere um pouco desde quando o filho é só seu... tem boa parte dos meus genes nele e me deu muito trabalho fazer tal façanha. E não estou judiando do b NOSSO /b filho, apenas dei um exemplo prático ao Ron sobre o que poderia acontecer se Phoebe por acaso despertasse seu poderes tirando a fralda suja.

Ginny fez uma cara de entendimento e logo em seguida do mais puro nojo ao perceber que ela poderia levar a fralda diretamente à boca.

-Só espero que neste dia Ron tenha seguro de vida... pois a Mione vai acaba com a raça dele.

-Foi o que eu disse para ele.

Nesse momento Ron olhou de Harry para Ginny e correu pro andar superior para ver Phoebe.

-Deixe eu dar uma olhada na minha filha e na minha esposa "querida" – disse ele enfatizando o querida, com a pequena ilustração mental do que Hermione faria com ele caso acontece algo com Phoebe.

Harry subiu com Ron pra ver mãe e filha para ver como estavam, Ginny subiu em seguida com Brian no colo.

-Olá mamãe! – Entrou Harry no quarto do casal onde Hermione estava deitada e a bebê ao seu lado onde tinha terminado de mamar.

-E como você está Mione? – Perguntava ao amigo lançando um olhar de mãe para filha.

-Eu estou ótima, mas eu já estou angustiada de ficar nessa cama, tem mais de 15 dias que não saio da cama só sai de uma para ir para outra a única coisa que eu faço de interessante depois de cuidar da Phoebe é ler alguns livros que Ron trouxe pra mim... Claro que eu dei uma lista do que ele deveria comprar para que pudesse ler. – dizia a amiga inconformada.

-Claro que sua lista tem nada menos de 20 livros pra pelo menos 10 dias, isso com você fazendo força para demorar o máximo possível com eles. – Dizia Ron em tom zombeteiro.

-E desse por satisfeito por que se não você terá que comprar iguais quantidades até o fim do meu resguardo toda a semana.

-Não se aborreça querida... Estou só brincando... Você fica uma gracinha quando está aborrecida, sabia? – Dizia Ron dando beijos em sua esposa.

-Bom acho que este é o sinal para irmos embora, Ginny.

-É sim, e nós já estamos atrasados... Temos muita coisa para fazer e aonde ir ainda hoje.

-Está cedo fiquem para o almoço.

-Não podemos. – Dizia Ginny – Prometemos aos pais de Harry que iríamos almoçar lá hoje. Sabe como é, jantar em família, um avô por semana, para não ficarem ciumentos uns com os outros.

Todos riram.

-E você sabe como é a sua sogra quando não levamos o neto predileto deles no horário: - "Eu já tenho pouco tempo para ficar com ele e vocês me trazem ele tão tarde..." – Fazia a voz aguda tentando imitar a mãe.

Depois de mais algum tempo conversando amenidades e fatos engraçados de Brian que já estava engatinhando Ginny e Harry partiram para a residência dos Potter. Utilizaram a chaminé de Ron para chegarem mais rápido, não que se aparatassem fosse mais rápido, mas isso deixaria Brian muito mias irritado do que já estava pela primeira aparatação.

Chegaram na casa dos Potter's todos já estavam na sala de visitas à espera de Harry e sua família. Ao atravessarem à lareira Sra. Potter (Lily) quase não falou com o filho pegou o neto.

-Olá meu pequenininho, sentiu saudades da sua linda avozinha? Claro que sentiu... – E continuou a conversar com o neto indo se sentar na poltrona.

-Oi pra você também B Mamãe /b - Disse Harry enfatizando bem o final já que Lily não deu atenção para o filho nem a nora.

-Não ligue pra isso filho, sua mãe tem estado sobre pressão do ministério então não preste atenção em algumas coisas, você se lembra quando chegou um artefato na sessão dela onde ela não conseguia abri-la?

-Lembro pai, quase que destruiu a nós todos sem uma varinha. – Dizia Harry em resposta ao pai ambos com olhar assustado.

-Será que é uma boa deixar a mamãe com o bebê nesse estado? – Disse Liam com um rosto debochado tentando deixar Ginny em estado de alerta.

-Confio na sua mãe Liam, não é por que ela está em estado de alerta um que precisamos nos preocupar com Brian. – Dizia a mãe do bebê confiante.

-Está bem não está aqui quem falou. – E Liam saiu em direção à cozinha com os braços levantados na cabeça.

-Ele não toma jeito. Não vá comer bobagens. – Lily gritou para Liam que havia acabado de entrar na cozinha.

-E Ellen?

-Ainda não está de férias, é o último ano dela.

-A meu último ano, claro que não foi tãão divertido, mas deu pra fazer bastantes traquinagens.

-Você está dizendo isso, por que?

-Por nada, de repente me bateu uma saudade de lá.

-Nós podemos ir qualquer dia desses fazer uma visita por lá. Que tal?

-É por isso que você é a mulher certa pra mim, lê meus pensamentos.

-A por falar em pensamentos...- Dizia Liam de volta da cozinha – recebi uma carta da Ellen há algum tempo atrás me falando que o professor de Poções mudou agora é Draco Malfoy.

Com a notícia Harry entrou em choque.

-Como pode à diretora McGonagall aceitar aquele tipo de gente na escola?

-Ela diz que ele é um verdadeiro tirano na aula, mas é justo.

-Malfoy justo, isso sim é uma novidade. – Dizia Ginny ao comentário de Liam.

-Muitas pessoas foram contra a contratação dele, nós mesmos fomos conversar com McGonagall e ela nos garantiu que ele é de sua confiança.

-Eu já ouvi está frase... – Dizia Harry com um rosto de quem se lembrava de algo muito desagradável.

-Bom... Mas já está feito. Ele é professor e nada mais podemos fazer.

Depois deste desagradável momento, passaram uma tarde tranqüila conversando e brincando nos jardins da família Potter, Lily convidou a todos para o jantar. Harry e Ginny aceitaram o convite. E após o jantar voltaram para a sala de jantar e conversaram sobre amenidades e bobagens que o ministério da magia estava fazendo.

-E você Ginny o que vai fazer após o fim da licença maternidade?

-Bom estava pensando em voltar, mas eu ficaria preocupada com Brian, com quem ele ficaria... Bom, conversei com minha mãe e ela disse que seria um prazer ficar com ele. Mas pensei também em outras coisas.

-Que tipo de coisas? – perguntara Harry com ar de preocupação, quando ela dizia "coisas", era realmente algo que mudaria a vida deles.

-Bom... Ainda não havia falado com você, pois ainda não tivemos tempo pra conversar sobre isso, mas...

-Desembucha que to ficando preocupado.

-Eu recebi a uns 15 dias uma carta da Professora McGonagall ela fez um convite.

-E qual foi?

Ginny respirou fundo e já estava preocupada com a reação de Harry quando ao convite, principalmente por que ela não havia comentado nada sobre a carta.

-hummm... – os sogros de Ginny já estavam ansiosos com o que seria dito ali.

-Bom... Ela me fez a proposta para que eu trabalhasse em Hogwarts como a nova professora de feitiços já que o Prof. Flintwink já se aposentou, mas não deixou o cargo por que ainda não tem um professor para substituí-lo.

-E você vai ter que residir em Hogwarts? – Uma dúvida que pairava na cabeça de Harry, mas foi perguntada por Liam.

-Eu não sei ao certo. Teria que conversar com a professora, sobre esse assunto, mas desde já deixo claro que meu desejo é retornar para casa todos os dias após as aulas.

Ginny olhava para Harry esperando uma resposta. Quando o homem percebeu toda a família estava olhando para ele esperando sua reação ou a explosão que daria.

-Não sei o que dizer. Por um lado isso é ótimo amor, digo de coração, seria algo mais calmo, não que dar aula em Hogwarts seja algo que podemos dizer "calmo", mas eu poderia trabalhar menos preocupado com a sua segurança. Por outro eu não tiraria você da cabeça, estar trabalhando com aquela cobra venenosa do Malfoy eu não sei...

-Está dizendo que não sei me cuidar Potter? – Ginny fez uma brincadeira quanto à preocupação do marido.

-Não é isso, você entendeu Gi; nós nunca sabemos o que pode acontecer quando tem um Malfoy por perto.

-Prometo que qualquer coisa estranha que acontecer te avisarei na mesma hora.

-Isso não me deixa mais calmo Foguinho. Eu não confio nele e todos e até mesmo ele sabe disso... Mas deixemos isso pra depois, pois pelo que vejo aqui sua decisão já foi tomada, né? Você vai lecionar feitiços, só não confirmou ainda. Não vou fazer nenhuma reivindicação contra isso pode ser o melhor pra você para nossa família, eu já estava pensando em sair do campo de auror também, mas vejo que só você saindo já é o bastante.

-Podemos programar os horários pra deixar e pegar Brian na casa de meus pais.

-Bom, conversaremos sobre o que faremos quando estivermos em casa... Olha pra minha mãe ela não está gostando nada de Brian passar mais tempo com a outra avó e não com ela.

-Bom Lily, você entende, não é? Minha mãe só cuida de casa, então ela pode ficar com mais um neto.

-Mais um? – Perguntou Tiago que ainda não tinha se manifestado quanto à situação de Ginny trabalhar de deixar o neto na casa dos Weasleys.

-Sim, mamãe cuida das crianças dos gêmeos, de Michelle filha de Bill e agora cuidara de Brian também.

-Deixe me ver... Serão cinco crianças?

-Acho que sim. – Respondeu Ginny.

-Não vai ter problemas?

-Não, por que? Minha mãe criou sete porque não daria conta de mais cinco?

-Por causa da idade dela Ginny. – Respondeu Lily.

-Mamãe consegue dar conta do recado sim. – E sorriu quanto à preocupação dos Potter's.

Bom gente me desculpe novamente pelo atraso de muito mais que 15 dias, viajei com a família... fim de ano, de coisas do tipo... sei que ficou meio pequeno o capítulo. Não me matem. Não prometer como da última vez que prometi 15 dias, mas prometo que farei o meu melhor no próximo capítulo. Muito obrigado à todos que tem comentado e lido minha fic espero que vocês também visitem meu weblogger de Harry Potter. O endereço é: http://migranger. , espero pela visita de vocês por lá e não deixem de comentar . Bjos galerinha.


	5. Chapter 5

**Cap. 05 – Mais um ano**

I b N/A: /b Olá pessoal, me desculpe, por favor, não me matem sei que muitas pessoas estão esperando capítulo meu e da Raquel (até eu estou esperando esse )... Bom digo por mim que não tenho tido tempo pra atualizar, algumas pessoas sabem sou professora, mas estou de licença, pra quem não sabia eu estava grávida, tive uns problemas em casa... Ela está em obra e estou proibida de entrar nela... Estou alugando pc em lan-house o que me dá um tremendo prejuízo... O bebê nasceu antes do tempo fiquei internada junto com o bebê o nome dela é Rebeca agora ela já está bem melhor e tenho escrito o capítulo aos poucos b á mão /b o que me mata tenham certeza odeio escrever prefiro digitar dá mais liberdade , pois é vamos ao capítulo quem quiser que eu responda a alguma pergunta, por favor, mandem o comentário também ao e-mail do autor, pois não tenho tido tempo de ler... Peço mais uma vez um milhão de desculpas por ter um atraso de seis meses sei que é atrasar demais, mas foi por um motivo mais do que forte. Beijos e boa leitura.

--xx—

Depois do "entendimento" de Ginny com Harry sobre as aulas em Hogwarts e sobre com quem Brian iria ficar, ela descobriu que "o destino prega muitas peças".

Na volta do seu primeiro dia em Hogwarts onde fizeram uma reunião disciplinar ela descobriu coisas interessantes.

-Harry? Esta em casa? -Pergunta Ginny que acabava de aparatar na porta de casa. Ela passou pela cozinha e via que a situação só estava sob controle por causa dos Elfos domésticos, pois estaria perdida sem eles arrumando a bagunça total que se encontrava a cozinha.

-Estou aqui no quarto de Brian. –Dizia Harry aos sussurros.

-O que aconteceu por aqui? –Perguntou a mulher ao ver a bagunça que se instalava no quarto do menino.

-Ele faz sempre bagunça assim? –Perguntava o rapaz ao fechar a porta do quarto, indicando para a mulher que entrassem no escritório que se localizava no fim do corredor.

Ginny riu por ver como Harry se cansara por ver que o filho não era tão fácil de cuidar.

-Viu como é difícil cuidar de uma criança? Ele não é tão quietinho assim, não é? – Ginny ria da cara do marido e com um aceno de varinha toda a bagunça foi arrumada e o que estava quebrado com uma pequena magia de i reparo /i pôs tudo de volta aos seus devidos lugares.

Os dois saíram do quarto e foram para o escritório que ficava um pouco mais à frente dos quartos.

-Puxa... Achei que fosse mais fácil de cuidar de um bebê que já esta começando a andar... Mas ele já tem alguns poderes mágicos – dizia o homem- ... Sabe quantos reparos eu utilizei para consertar a cortina que ele tentava puxar e quando não conseguia, ele botava fogo?

-Imagino... Mas deixemos isso de lado no momento... Tenho uma novidade pra te contar que você não vai acreditar... Então é melhor se sentar. –Ginny lhe indicou a cadeira atrás da escrivaninha.

-Nossa você falando assim até me assusta. – Falou Harry se sentando.

-Suas preocupações com Malfoy podem se considerar desfeitas... Ele se casou.

-O QUÊ?- Exclamou o rapaz e dizendo em seguida – Mas quem disse que ele não pode tentar alguma coisa?

-É por que você não sabe com quem é a "felizarda" se podemos dizer assim?

-Bom da forma que estamos é melhor você me contar logo antes que eu me assuste de novo.

-Lembra-se da Parvati Pátil?

-Lembro.

-Pois esta aí, o porque d'ele não vai fazer alguma coisa, ele casou com ela.

Harry fez uma cara de espanto que se não estivesse sentado claramente teria caído pois o queixo do homem desmoronou.

-Como é que é? Par- Parvati ex-aluna da Grifinória? Irmã da Padma? Companheira inseparável de Lilá?

-Ela mesma. Prepara-se que ainda falta a parte mais interessante.

-E ainda tem mais?

-Claro...Eles têm um filho alguns meses mais novo que Brian. Ele tem maior parte dos traços do Malfoy, o cabelinho louro-prateado, os olhos cinzentos, e a pele branca. Não creio que tenha muita coisa da Parvati não. A genética malfoy é meio parecida com a Genética Potter, onde a maioria é parecida com o pai, tira-se de cara o Brian onde nem se parece comigo.

-E como você soube disso tudo? –Harry olhava para a mulher incrédulo, como se não conhecesse mais a pessoa que conversava com ele, praticamente faltou só chamar-lhe de "bisbilhoteira".

-Não me olhe desta forma não sou fofoqueira, apenas esbarrei com eles no castelo, quando terminou a reunião e saímos da sala Parvati aguardava o Malfoy do lado de fora da sala. Eu os vi saindo, mas não cheguei a falar muita coisa com a Parvati. Quem me contou essas coisas foi professora Mc Gonagall. Pelo que ela me disse era que os dois tiveram um caso quando terminaram Hogwarts, o pai do Malfoy descobriu e o deserdou, apesar de Parvati se puro-sangue, ele queria que ele se casasse com uma Sonserina, e nada me tira da cabeça que era a cara de cachorro da Pansy Parkson, e a coisa piorou quando se re-encontraram que relembraram a formatura e ela acabou engravidando, ele já estava trabalhando em Hogwarts mas ela perdeu essa primeira gravidez. Eles se casaram e um tempo depois eles tiveram o menino.

-E por acaso a senhora sabe o nome do rapazinho?

-Claro que sei, foi à própria Parvati quem me disse; o nome dele é Mark. Mark Malfoy.

-Pelo menos no nome ele acertou, não que Parvati seja uma má escolha.

-O que quer dizer com isso sr. Potter?-Disse Ginny saindo do escritório e batendo a porta, com Harry saindo ao seu encalço e entrando no quarto do casal.

-Nada, meu amor, apenas que Parvati não é de se jogar fora, ela pode ser fofoqueira, curiosa, enxerida entre tantas outras coisas, mas ela ainda sim tem coragem para encarar as pessoas da família do Malfoy e tem um bom coração. –Dizia Harry contando nos dedos os defeitos e as qualidades da ex-companheira de casa.

-Por falar nisso ela era uma amiga íntima sua, não é? – Dizia Ginny dando sinais claros de ciúmes.

-Não fique com ciúmes?

-Quem está com ciúmes aqui? Eu, não estou com nada... – Dizia a mulher saindo em direção ao banheiro do quarto.

Harry não esperou outra oportunidade pegou a mulher no colo deu um giro com ela e posou-a sobre a cama.

-Não se atreva Harry James Potter, você está tentando me comprar com este seu charme barato de quinta categoria.

-Barato! Quando namorávamos você bem que gostava quando eu fazia isso. E tive muito trabalho, tempo e paciência para conseguir aperfeiçoar até te conquistar.

Ele a deitou na cama com a relutância dela, até que ela se deixou conduzir por ele sem sequer dar uma palavra.

-Deixe eu te acalmar você esta um pouco tensa...

-Quem está tensa? Eu estou calmíssima... – Ela começou a ceder ao charme do marido dando um sorriso enviesado. – Você é que me faz ficar nervosa.

-Então eu tenho o dever de te acalmar então.

Harry desabotoou os botões da parte de trás do vestido que Ginny usava, e começou dar beijos que começava do alto da nuca, passando como um rastro de fogo pelo corpo da mulher chegando até a cintura. Começou a fazer a massagem apertando os nódulos que se formavam ao redor dos ombros e seguia massageando a costas, após alguns minutos Ginny começava a se sentir extremamente relaxada e começava a dar gemidos que fazia com que Harry se excitasse, e logo percebeu que isto o estava estimulando e provocava mais e mais o homem, em pouco tempo o que era pra ser uma massagem, era esquecida por completo e começavam um beijo calmo e cheio de ternura, e iam aprofundando-o com o homem pedindo passagem com a língua e iam se seguindo uma dança quente com elas um exigindo mais do outro nos beijos. Em pouco tempo não havia mais roupas que empediam os dois corpos de se tocarem ou algo que fizesse sentido ali, não havia vergonha de se mostrarem fracos ou sensíveis.

--xx—

O tempo não para os Weasley's nem para os Potter's os anos se passam com seus problemas familiares, se passaram sete anos e as famílias mudaram "bastante".

Harry agora tinha um cargo mais importante, e também casos mais difíceis no departamento dos aurores, Ron Weasley amigo e quase um irmão continuava a carreira de goleiro do Chudley Cannons e quando tinha de ir resolver algum assunto no ministério era raro ver separados; uma das coisas que não havia mudado nesses sete anos que haviam se passado era a amizade, como também a amizade dos três marotos James, Remo e Sírius. A união entre Wesley's, Potter's, Black's e Lupim.

Brian já não era mais o bebê da casa agora um pequeno rapaz de sete anos, Stephany Potter com seis anos e logo depois veio à gravidez de gêmeos Thiago e Eriol ambos com três anos. Estes ficavam aos cuidados de Lílian que se aposentou do setor de mistérios.

E Lílian era questionada com freqüência se não sentia falta do trabalho no setor de mistérios e a resposta era sempre a mesma "... cuidar dos meus netos é melhor que estudar aqueles vidros... além do mais já estava na hora, e com o que James ganha agora é mais que suficiente para cuidar de nós, afinal minha casa está começando a ficar muito grande só pra nós dois, Ellen trabalhando no Gringont's e morando com o namorado e Lian já está casado, mas não quer pensar em filhos até os trinta o que eu acho um absurdo... Harry e Ginny tiveram Brian com 22 ou era 23? Isso não importa agora...mas ele já está com 26 e já tem dois anos de casado e não me deram nenhum neto...".

A família Wesley também crescera bastante, Bill e Fleur tinham Michelle 8 e vinha a caminho mais uma menina onde a gravidez ia evoluindo muito mais calma;

Fred e Angelina tinham Daniel 9 anos e as gêmeas Anne e Angel Weasley com 6 anos.

George e Alicia tinham Alan e Arthur ambos de 9 anos (eram mais novos que Daniel por questão de meses) Jonathan com 6 anos também, essas crianças nasceram com as personalidades fiéis aos pais, marotos e brincalhões até o último fio de cabelo; Charles se casou na Romênia com Shirley Antraphowa uma mulher bonita de cabelos castanhos e trabalhava na área de medicamentos para os dragões, estes tinham 2 filhos Juan com 5anos e Joshua com 3 anos ambos tinham os cabelos vermelhos sinal da família Weasley e sempre estavam presentes nas festividades de família. Percy e Penélope tiveram Josephine que por incrível que pareça é o avesso do pai, não gosta de organização e não gosta de seguir regras, mas é muito inteligente está com dez anos e ansiosa para ingressar para o seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Ron e Hermione tiveram Phoebe com 7 anos e apesar de ser mais velha que Stephany elas tem uma afinidade muito grande e Richard de 6 anos também e como não poderia deixar de ser é apesar de ser mais novo que Brian são amigos como seus pais, amigos para todas as horas.

As festas de Natal na casa dos Potter sempre foram pura animação. Mas nesta festa teve uma novidade que nem todos da família gostaram. Harry estava decorando juntamente com as crianças a árvore de natal e não se cansava de reclamar com Ginny.

-Por que você teve que convidar o "cara de doninha"?

Brian não se conteve e já foi logo perguntando:

- Mamãe, de quem papai está falando? "Cara de doninha"? Quem vem pra festa? Essa pessoa parece uma doninha mesmo?

-Harry, em primeiro lugar, já te falei pra não falar assim na frente das crianças – ralhou ela- segundo ele não é tão mal assim, já provou não ser como o resto da família, ele foi deserdado esqueceu? Claro que ele continua a puxar o saco da Sonserina, mas isso não tem nada haver, em terceiro não chamei só ele eu chamei também os outros professores de Hogwarts.-

Em tom de quem terminou o assunto, ela se virou para o filho e respondeu as perguntas – Meu filho, seu pai está falando do mestre de Poções o professor Draco Malfoy, e esse é um apelido que seu pai e seu tio Ron deram a ele pois quando eles estudavam não se davam muito bem.

-Correção, nunca nos demos bem. – disse o homem com cara de poucos amigos.

Ginny no mesmo momento se virou para Harry e olhou com um olhar que dizia i "estrague minha festa e lhe mato" /i 

-Mas claro isso foi quando estudávamos, agora até podemos conversar sem brigar, meu filho. – Dizia o moreno.

-Então senhor Potter é melhor o senhor tomar cuidado com o que vai fazer durante a festa pois ele vem com a família, espero que as avenças do passado estejam realmente esquecidas, que você e nem Ron briguem durante as festividades de fim de ano. Entendeu? – Perguntou ela com um olhar que misturava Senhora Weasley e professora McGonagall. Durante anos Harry vira estampado nos olhos dessas mulheres e quando via esse olhar era bom que não contrariasse, pois a morte seria certa.

-Okay. – Dissera o homem.

Conforme foi chegando a hora do almoço às famílias foram chegando, primeiro foram os Potter, James e Lílian vindo na companhia de Ellen com o namorado Jayson McNamara um rapaz pele clara, cabelos castanhos claríssimos e traços delicado quase andrógino provavelmente descendente de Vellas, logo depois vieram Lian com a esposa Susan mulher pele morena, cabelos cacheados num tom de castanho escuro e olhos grandes da mesma cor que chamavam bastante atenção. Algum tempo depois chegavam Lupim com sua esposa Thonks e o filho Willian onde este já estava muito animado pois estaria completando 11 anos em janeiro e receberia logo, logo a carta de Hogwarts. Em seguida passavam Sírius e Marie que não eram casados mas moravam juntos e se sentiam casados usavam até alianças. Meia hora depois a casa fora invadida por cabeças vermelhas tanto via lareira quanto aparatando na porta da casa, Harry teve que desfazer a proteção da casa para poderem aparatar dentro de casa. Via flú chegou primeiro a Matriarca da família Molly junto com Arthur, seguida por Bill, Fleur grávida de 8 meses e Michelle, Fred , Angelina, Daniel, Anne e Angel, George, Alicia, Alan e Arthur, Jonathan, quando Ginny abriu a porta estavam Percy, Penélope e Josephine, Charles, Shirley, Juan e Joshua, e aparataram logo em seguida Rony com Hermione sozinhos.

-Ué? Onde estão as crianças? –Perguntou a Senhora Weasley.

-Estão vindo. - Responde Ron e em seguida refulgiram chamas esmeraldas refulgiram imediatamente da lareira dando visão de duas formas infantis.

-Vovó – disseram e uníssono.

-Vocês são loucos eles de deixar estas crianças virem via flú sozinhos.

-Eu não sou tão criança assim vovó. – respondeu Phoebe.

-Sim, você é criança sim. – disse sra. Weasley.

-Não vamos brigar... hoje é dia de festa... até porque não há nada demais andar sozinho via flú Molly. – Dizia sabiamente Lupim.

-Eu não acredito que você concorda com um desproposito desses, eles são só crianças.

-Mãe todos eles nasceram no meu bruxo, então não tem problemas, eles sabem como devem agir e o que dizer. – Respondia Ginny em tom casual. – Brian e Stephany também viajam sozinhos quando vão ao ministério fazer alguma coisa com Harry e eu estou em Hogwarts.

-Mas minha filha esses canais de flú andam instáveis.. vai que errem o caminho!

-Mãe não há nada de mais os meninos estão fazendo o caminho regularmente, as crianças de hoje são bem mais pra frente do que a nossa geração, mamãe. – Dizia Ginny.

-Bom, você é quem sabem lavo minhas mãos. – Disse a avó.

Sra. Weasley se sentou em um dos sofás e todos os filhos e netos começaram a abraça-la e beija-la.

-Vovó a gente sabe que você se preocupa conosco, mas pode ficar tranqüila nós somos fortes e já sabemos até amarrar as sandálias. – Disse Danny.

A mulher senhora riu e todos caíram na gargalhada.

-Esse é o meu garoto! – Exclamou Fred em tom orgulhoso dando umas palmadinhas nas costas do filho.

O almoço decorreu de "tranqüilamente". Todos saboreavam a sobremesa rindo de histórias dos pais, avós, padrinhos. Alguns riam, outros faziam bico. As crianças riam de chorar principalmente das histórias de Harry e Ginny, os gêmeos Fred e George quando estudavam em Hogwarts e como pregavam peças em Percy. Josephine gargalhava gostosamente para desagrado do pai.

-Filha, seja educada gargalhar é uma falha. – Dizia o pai com pompa.

-Deixe a menina. Ela sabe se divertir. – Dizia Ron.

As crianças foram descansar após tantos risos, ligaram a tv na sala de estar de Harry, mas em menos de 10 minutos já estavam a sono solto. Os adultos por outro lado foram para o jardim de Ginny. Os homens levantavam tendas enquanto as mulheres ajudavam Dobby na cozinha.

-Não precisa jovem senhora Potter, Dobby pode dar conta de tudo.

-Imagine Dobby, se vamos deixar você cuidar de tudo sem uma ajuda nossa, principalmente por que ainda viram mais pessoas. – Dizia Ginny.

-E quem mais virá. –Perguntou Hermione.

-Bom ... o meu convite se abrangeu a todos os professores de Hogwarts.

-Quando você diz todos... – Disse a amiga já tendo idéia da resposta.

-Sim Mione, quer dizer que chamei Draco Malfoy e a família dele também.

-E Ron sabe disso?

-Acho que Harry ainda não contou.

Nesse mesmo instante ouvisse um berro agourento vindo do jardim e Ron arrebentado a porta com uma pancada.

-Que história é essa de você ter convidado aquela doninha super crescida. – Dizia o ruivo com as orelhas vermelhas como se o sangue tivesse ido todo para um ponto só.

-Ronald Weasley, ele é um colega de trabalho da sua irmã então... você que não arrisque fazer nada contra ele, se eu ver você começar alguma intriga ira se ver comigo. – Dizia Sra. Weasley.

-Mas, mãe...

-Sem mas, nem mãe, Ron. – Disse a mulher dando um ponto final antes que Ginny liberasse o furacão Weasley.

-Só mais uma coisa, se o b meu /b marido já aceitou, cabe a você aceitar também. - Disse Ginny fazendo Ron sair da casa batendo a porta, e as mulheres continuaram o trabalho dentro da cozinha.

Os homens estavam prendendo archotes ao lado das vigas que seguravam as tendas magicamente aquecidas.

-Harry como você aceitou que o i Malfoy /i viesse na festa de fim de ano?

-Bom você não conhece a irmã que tem? Bom se não aceitasse seria uma nova guerra, e prefiro suportar o Malfoy que a brigar com a sua irmã. É um preço relativamente baixo a pagar. – Todos riram quando Harry fez uma careta ao mencionar o nome Malfoy.

-E por acaso você sabe com quem Malfoy está casado?

-Nem sabia que estava casado, prefiro nem saber das noticiais que tenham o nome Malfoy. A única coisa que fiquei sabendo é que ele casou e esta trabalhando em Hogwarts.

-Ele se casou com a Parvati e tem dois filhos, você sabe que eu e Malfoy nunca morremos de amores um pelo outro, mas nestes últimos encontros nós até temos tido um relacionamento "amigável" e na última festa de Hogwarts conversamos sem nos alfinetar nenhuma vez. – Dizia Harry sem se alterar.

-Nossa cara, você merece um prêmio. – Exclamou Fred. – Não alfinetar aquele carinha que se acha melhor que todos.

-Eu acho que Parvati apesar daquele jeito dela fútil, acabou mudando um pouco o "cara de doninha".

-Mas em todo caso estamos festejando, mudemos de assunto e vamos terminar isto aqui pois se aquelas mulheres derem as caras e por aqui e ver o clube do bolinha fazendo reunião de cúpula elas vão nos matar, isso podemos ter certeza. – Disse Lupim sensatamente.

Os gêmeos continuaram a arrumar os archotes enquanto Harry e Ron arrumavam as estacas das tendas, o trio maroto juntamente com Sr. Weasley conjuravam mesas, Bill e Charles conjuravam toalhas brancas com pequenas velas e Percy conjurava flores e colocava na base das velas.

-Queria ter este tipo de trabalho todo dia,... – comentava Bill com um aceno da varinha conjurando uma nova toalha de mesa- não tem o risco de ser jantado por um dragão.

Todos riam e brincavam a valer. Ao cair da tarde os professores começavam a chegar.

-Boa noite a todos. – Dissera serenamente Dumbledore acompanhado de Minerva McGonagall.

-Boa noite professor. Nós esperávamos os senhores para o almoço. – Dissera Harry.

-Tivemos alguns problemas, então nos atrasamos. Mas estamos prontos para a festa noturna.

-Nossa parece que um estouro foi liberado.

-Opa! Se preparem pois são as crianças.

Do alto da escada se ouviu o uma série de vivas, com menores correndo e os gêmeos Alan e Arthur, acompanhando Daniel faziam os bonecos, ursinhos, carrinhos de Stephany e Brian flutuarem.

-Bom vejo que aqui a festa teve início sem a gente. – Dizia George rindo das crianças querendo se esconder os bonecos que os seguiam.

Os brinquedos pararam em pleno ar e com um aceno de varinha de Dumbledore todos os bonecos começaram a dançar e os carrinhos seguiam em marcha os pequeninos que assistiam batendo palmas, James seguiram próximas a uma vitrola e pôs uma música infantil, todos começaram a dançar.

-Me concede esta dança senhorita. – Perguntou Harry para Stephany.

-Claro bondoso senhor. – Dizia a menina em tom risonho.

Todos ali seguiram a idéia de Harry muitos pais, avós dançavam e rodopiavam trocando de pares, quando a campainha tocou novamente todos pararam de dançar ou rodopiar (uma especialidade de Fred e George Weasley) muitas das crianças estavam a pular querendo mais ou alguns estavam tontos demais para querer mais.

Ao abrir a porta Harry se deparou com um homem de cabelos prateados com um casado preto acompanhado por uma mulher morena de cabelos compridos em um alto coque num casaco tão vermelho quanto o sangue e duas crianças louras-prateados uma menina de olhos acinzentados escuros e um menino de olhos acinzentados mais claros que o do pai ambos pareciam ter olhos de gatos .

-Quanto tempo Malfoy, como vai? – Pergunto o moreno.

-Bom, nada de novo sou apenas um professor, quem deveria fazer esta pergunta sou eu. – Respondeu o louro um aperto de mão ao outro.

-Oi parvati, como está? – Perguntou Ginny sorrindo.

-Vou muito bem, obrigado. Lembra-se de Mark e Mirian?

-Claro, como vão vocês?

-Bem, obrigado. - Disseram em uníssono fazendo uma reverência.

-São tão educados. – Disse Hermione.

Ron se aproximou de Hermione e cochichou discretamente ao ouvido da mulher.

-Educados ou adestrados. São muito estranhos estes meninos.

Hermione pediu licença e puxou Ron para a cozinha.

-Ronald Weasley. Veja bem você está começando com as picuinhas. Eles nem sequer lhe dirigiu a palavra.

-Pode até ser mas estes meninos são muito estranhos.

-Se você começar a implicar com Malfoy ou as crianças dele nós iremos embora. Está claro?

Ron apenas deu um muxoxo como resposta. Harry olhara de esguelha para o amigo que não estava com cara de muitos amigos. O rapaz apanhara os casacos do casal e dos filhos e entregara a Dobby que os levou para guardar.

-E então Weasley, estou sabendo que seu desempenho tem melhorado bastante nesta temporada nos Cannons. – Dissera Malfoy olhando para Ron.

-Nada demais. Só tenho feito o melhor pelo meu time. – Respondera o Ruivo.

-Isso é bom. – Respondera o louro.

-E você Malfoy? Tem desempenhando um papel de mestre de poções que o seboso do Snape? – Disparara Ron

-RON! – Exclamaram juntas Hermione e Ginny

O louro estreitou os olhos para Ron, inspirou suavemente e respondeu.

-Espero que sim, até hoje não tenho ouvido reclamações de aluno nenhum. – Respondera Malfoy.

-Draco tem um fã-clube na escola, Ronald. – Disse Parvati – Ele foi escolhido como o professor mais bonito.

Harry olhara de esguelha para Ginny, ela teve a sensação de que o marido a olhara e ficara rubra.

-Parabéns Malfoy. – Dissera o moreno.- Mas me diga, quando fizeram este concurso em Hogwarts? No nosso tempo não havia isso, se não me engano.

-Obrigado. Mas foi há 2 anos atrás para fazer com que os alunos interagissem mais com os professores. Já que a matéria de poções sempre foi taxada de "difícil" ou ter um "professor malvado".

-E como é feita esta eleição? – Perguntara Harry.

-Durante o ano os professores são sorteados, e do início ano letivo até o período de férias de natal é feita uma eleição. E o professor mais votado ganha pontos para casa que dirige, se o professor não for diretor de casa nenhuma ele pode dar pontos para a casa que quiser.

-Interessante. – Harry olhava para professor Dumbledore e deste para Professora McGonagall e olhava diretamente para as íris avelãs da esposa.

A mulher ora olhava para o prato, ora olhava para o marido na esperança de não fazer alarde ou especulações quanto às "premiações" de Malfoy. Hermione percebeu como o ar na mesa do jantar ficara pesado com as palavras do loiro e rapidamente mudara de assunto.

-Parvati, e você têm feito alguma coisa? Ou só está cuidando dos seus filhos?

-Não. Draco me deu de presente um imóvel onde eu fiz uma loja de roupas se quiser lhe dou o endereço... – olhara para Hermione – está localizado em um bairro trouxa, vendo tanto roupas para eles quanto para bruxos. A nata bruxa tem comprado suas vestes lá eles têm uma ala separada onde os modelos vestem os trajes e fazem desfile com as roupas. Sei que você vai gostar. – Disse a morena com ar superior.

-Que legal. – Disse Hermione sem demonstrar que não gostara do tom que ela usara para o "você vai gostar".

Durante a noite o jantar decorreu no limite do possível sociável, Harry ainda conversara banalidades com Malfoy, mas Ron nem sequer se aproximara do amigo se o loiro estivesse por perto.

-Se eles continuarem a se vangloriar juro que não manterei a educação que mamãe me deu e irei ataca-los sem dó nem piedade, Mione. – Disse o ruivo.

-Meu amor, por favor se acalme até Harry que morre de ciúmes de Ginny tem se agüentado bem. Por causa daquela besteirada de i professor predileto /i .- Disse Hermione fazendo cara de nojo ao frizar essas últimas palavras .

Todos os adultos se encontravam na sala de estar de Harry. Fred e George organizavam os fogos, os presentes olhavam desconfiados com o que estavam aprontando, mas no geral todos conversavam e brincavam.

Alguns momentos antes de ascenderem os fogos ouviu-se um estampido vindo do andar de cima acompanhado de um grito. Ginny reconhecera o grito no mesmo momento sendo de Stephany. A mãe, Molly e Lily subiam as escadas mas nem chegaram ao segundo degrau a cena que se vira ali era muito familiar, para os ali presentes. Brian era segurado por Richard, Willian e Juan; e do outro lado Mark –filho de Malfoy – sendo segurado por Alan e Arthur , no patamar de cima Stephany era acalmada por Phoebe, Michelle, Mirian, Anne e Angel. E as crianças menores estavam olhando a confusão escorados ao corrimão.

-O que está acontecendo aqui? – Perguntou Ginny.

-Ele começou. – Disse Brian apontando para Mark.

-Eu não tenho culpa dela gostar de lixo. – Disse o menino.

-Lixo? – Perguntou Lily.

-Sim, uma boneca velha em farrapos, um lixo. – Disse o Garoto sem a menor vergonha de ter destruído o brinquedo da menina.

-Era a boneca predileta da minha irmã seu "cara de doninha". – Dissera Brian.

-Ela era muito importante para mim "doninha". –Dispara Stephany com lágrimas nos olhos e um brilho de vingança neles.

As pessoas que estavam presentes na sala olharam diretamente para Harry, R on e Draco. O moreno olhara diretamente ao ruivo.

-Cara de doninha? – Perguntara Malfoy.

-É. Ele é um cara de doninha, aguado, sem graça, nojento. – Disse a menina descendo a escada chorando e correndo em ao pai. Harry a abraçou e pegou no colo.

-Filha não fique assim a vovó Molly pode consertar. – Dissera o pai.

-O que tem de tão importante nessa boneca? – Perguntara Parvati fazendo pouco caso do brinquedo.

-Essa foi minha primeira boneca, Parvati. E Stephany sempre tem muito cuidado com ela. – Dissera Ginny sinceramente.

-Nós lhe daremos uma nova boneca, menina. – Dissera Malfoy de modo seco, olhando para Harry.

-Não precisa Draco, eu posso consertar com um aceno de varinha. – Disse Sra. Weasley.

-De forma alguma eu devo me desculpar pela grosseria do meu filho. – Dissera Malfoy. – Vamos Mark, peça desculpas para a filha de Harry. – Concluiu o homem.

-Desculpe. – Disse quase num sussurro.

-Como? Eu não ouvi. – Disse Stephany.

-DESCULPE, está bem assim? – Disse Mark gritando.

-Não precisa gritar, que não sou surda. – Concluiu a menina de maneira marota.

Após o momento mais que incomodo por causa da briga das crianças, Draco olhou para Harry e disse:

-Cara de doninha, é?

-Não sei onde essa menina ouviu isso? – Disse com a cara sínica e de forma inocente o moreno.

-Há muito tempo não ouço essa palavra. – Concluiu o loiro com um sorriso nostálgico.

-Bons tempos, não.

-Sim, mas todos tivemos problemas naqueles tempos...

-E desavenças também, lembram de como brigávamos.

-Sim principalmente com seu cunhado. Eu não dava descanso.

-Nem nós. – Dissera Ron, pela primeira vez conversando amigavelmente com Draco.

Harry chamou as crianças para assistirem os fogos dos tios todos até Mark e Mirian assistiam á queima com gritos e vivas a cada explosão, os clarões de transformavam em um novo bicho, uma em particular fez todas as crianças correrem e pularem atrás do belo leão que rugia e corria pelo gramado do jardim.

--xx—

No dia seguinte as crianças berravam e corriam pela casa, sentaram no jardim, na mesa do café da manhã que havia sido preparada cuidadosamente por Lily e Molly. E após a refeição todas as crianças correram para a troca de presentes.

-Primeiro o meu presente. –Disse Harry tirando do bolso uma pequena caixa em veludo vermelho-sangue, e dera a esposa.

Ginny abriu a caixinha, e dentro havia um colar em forma de estrela esculpida em diamante, no centro dele havia uma pequena fotografia com a imagem dos quatro filhos.

-Ohhhh! Que lindo meu amor. –Disse a mulher mostrando o presente para a mãe e a sogra.

-Agora é o meu presente. – Disse a ruiva lhe dando uma caixa preta de formato retangular.

-Um pomo-de-ouro?- Perguntara o moreno.

-Não é um pomo-de-ouro comum, olhe no centro. – Dissera Ginny.

Ao olhar para o centro do pomo Harry vira cenas que apareciam e sumiam, nessas cenas havia lembranças de quando os dois namoraram, do casamento e o nascimento de cada um dos filhos.

-Lindo! – O moreno dera um beijo na esposa. - Porei em cima da minha mesa, são cenas muito queridas para mim, e o mais importante delas e ter você em cada uma delas ao meu lado.

Todos assobiavam e riam; já as crianças faziam séries de caretas ante ao beijo apaixonado do casal.

-De muito bom gosto meu filho, mas ninguém ganha presente que darei a mãe de vocês. – Disse James com o presente. – Para a mulher que meu mais que motivos para viver, deu os filhos dos quais me orgulho profundamente.

-Querido, você acha que me compra com esse galanteio? – Disse pegando o presente, era um pacote pequeno um estojo de relógio, dentro havia um relógio muito raro, com nove ponteiros e pequenos planetas dentro dele. –Lindo meu amor! Obrigado. – Dissera por final.

-Tinha que ser uma inominável para conseguir usar este relógio. Nunca me entendi com um desses. – Disse Sírius.

A troca de presentes seguiu-se sem maiores problemas, até mesmos os filhos de Malfoy receberam presentes de Fred e George; "... uma cortesia das Gemelidades Weasleys um kit some-cabeças...". E com exceção das crianças que gritavam a cada presente ou rebuliços e ataques de caretas após os beijos entre os casais. Antes do final da troca de presentes Harry chamou a atenção dos presentes ali para dar um último presente.

-Tenho um último presente. Para os meus, quer dizer os nossos – disse passando o braço ao redor da cintura da mulher - melhores amigos que nem os anos acabaram com o carinho que existe entre nós, Ron e Mione.

Ele retirara de dentro do paletó um envelope pardo e dera aos amigos.

-O que é isso, Harry? – Perguntara Ron.

-Bom se eu te dissesse deixaria de ser surpresa, anda olhem logo o que tem dentro do envelope. – Disse o moreno sorrindo.

Hermione pegou o envelope e abriu.

-Harry, como você teve coragem de fazer uma coisa dessas? – Dissera Hermione - Uma viagem para Paris.

-A idéia pro lugar foi minha, vocês dois estão precisando de uma vigem de segunda lua-de-mel, E não se preocupe Hermione. Enquanto está de férias você pode ir eu fico com as crianças afinal eles vão adorar ficar aqui durante uma semana com as minhas crianças.

-Eu não posso aceitar uma coisa dessas, Harry. – Dissera Ron.

-Claro que pode, sei que você tem economizado pra uma viagem dessas, só te dei uma força. Afinal vocês sempre nos dão ajuda quando precisamos. Somos amigos e eu jamais aceitaria um presente desses.

-Maninho se você não quiser eu aceito, to precisando fazer uma lua dessas com a Angelina, está na hora de termos mais um filho, ou dois. –Fred começou a rir com os soquinhos de Angelina.

-Quer mais um? Então faz sozinho... daqui não sai nada por enquanto ... deixe os meninos crescerem um pouco mais - Disse Angelina.

Os presentes ali riam da cena de Fred agarrando Angelina pedindo mais um filho e ela negando.

Terminaram a troca de presentes e até a hora do almoço, os adultos conversavam animadamente e as crianças brincavam com os brinquedos mais divertidos – e nada educativos – que Fred e George presenteavam todos os anos as crianças com marotísses. Em particular deram um kit mata-aula para Willian pois em setembro estaria ingressando em Hogwarts "e logo seria bem-vindo para as torturantes aulas que viriam", palavras dos Gêmeos.

-Lupin? você vai permitir que seu filho vá levar um presente desses. E contra os regulamentos da escola. - Dissera Hermione com ar contrariado.

-Bom se Dumbledore não foi contra o presente, quem sou eu pra brigar. Eu tive que segurar esses dois, - dizia apontando para os amigos - por sete anos da minha vida, por que eu negaria que meu filho desfrutasse esse período da vida, esse é o mais divertido em Hogwarts. – Disse Lupim sorrindo.

-E como será para ir para casa? Só nas férias como nós quando estudávamos? – Perguntara James.

-Ele recebeu permissão especial para estar em casa nos fins-de-semana, que são liberados apenas para os alunos do terceiro ano em diante. – Respondera o homem.

-É verdade, mas ele tem essa permissão pois mora em Hogsmead. Espero que ele use esse privilégio com responsabilidade. – Dissera Profª Mc Gonagall severamente.

Malfoy se aproximara de Stephany que brincava com a casinha encantada que ganhara em conjunto das duas avós. Harry observava a conversa.

-Oi Stephy. – Dissera o loiro abaixado ao lado da menina.

-Oi. – Disse a garota de modo seco.

-Sei que meu filho fez algo que lhe desagradou muito...

-Ele destruiu a boneca que foi da minha mãe. – Retrucou Stephany interrompendo o homem.

-Sim... sei... essa não é a boneca de sua mãe e não posso voltar no tempo para impedir que Mark destruísse seu brinquedo, mas espero que essa boneca possa fazer você perdoá-lo pelo mal que te fez.

-Posso tentar. – A menina sorriu e deu um abraço em Draco e subiu as escadas para guardar a boneca junto com os seus outros brinquedos e seguindo-a subiram todas as meninas residentes ali.

-Hei mocinha, não esqueça de levar sua casinha junto para que alguém não pise. – Dissera Harry com um aceno de varinha fazendo a casinha seguir sua dona

-Obrigado papai. –Gritara a garota do pavimento acima.

Harry se aproximou de Draco e olhou diretamente para ele.

-Obrigado Malfoy. Não precisava dar uma nova boneca para Stephy, afinal essas avós a enchem de mimos. – Dissera o moreno apertando a mão do loiro.

-Nada, eu tinha que me desculpar pela grosseria de Mark, ele está se tornando um menino muito possessivo, com relação à irmã dele.

-Ele havia me contado que Brian estava brincando com Mirian e ele não gostou e tomou a boneca nem pensar... Pediu-me desculpas pelo que ele fez... eu mandei que ele pedisse desculpas para Stephy.

-E o que ele fez?

-Bom até agora o que eu puder ver é que Stephy esta fugindo dele. Acho que é um mau sinal.

-Mal? Não é péssimo... quando ela foge de alguém é por que ela ta aprontando uma que vai fazer seu menino pensar duas vezes para mexer com ela. Você não sabe como ela parece com a Ginny quando está chateada com alguém.

Conforme o dia se passou, algumas pessoas foram embora mas os Parentes e a família Malfoy continuava por lá.

-Bom creio que já esta na hora de irmos. – Disse Draco para a esposa.

-Sim, você poderia chamar as crianças para mim? – Perguntara Parvati.

O homem se aproximou da escada e ouviu-se alguns estampidos e novamente a algazarra e gritaria vinda das crianças, com exceção que agora escutavam risadas.

Os adultos novamente se aproximaram da escada e viram Mark descendo-as em um pose magistral onde não chorava nem se lamentava, seu corpo estava coberto de fungos onde cada vez que um caia mais dois brotavam no lugar, a mãe se desesperou ao ver, Draco olhará para Harry onde ele apenas fez um sinal mostrando Stephany. A menina olhava penalizada para o rapaz.

-Quem lhe fez isso Mark? Não sei mamãe... – dizia o garoto olhando para Stephany – de repente os fungos começaram a brotar...

-Pode ter sido do kit-mata aulas, acho que tem algo do tipo dentro de caixa. - Disse Fred com olhar pensativo.

-Então tem cura? – Disse Parvati.

-Sim claro que tem, senão eu não faria tanto sucesso com os kit's. – Dissera George com peito estufado.

-Então cadê a cura? – Disse Parvati.

-Bom.. tenho que como o tomou... pode ter sido misturado.

-Ou será que sopraram nele? - Questionavam-se os gêmeos.

-Vocês estão pensando demais... venha Mark, eu vou descobrir o que ocê tomou agora mesmo. – Dissera Hermione de forma enérgica levando o garoto pro escritório da casa.

Após meia hora Mark saiu da saleta completamente curado.

-E o que foi que aconteceu? Ele bebeu? Jogaram nele? – Questionava a mãe do garoto.

-Calma... parece que ele bebeu uma mistura de dois fungos pro isso brotavam tão rápido... mas foi uma coisa muito fraquinha... só precisou de uma poçãozinha e ele foi muito corajoso, muito bem Mark.

-Em comemoração à isso, Dobby.- Disse Ginny – Você pode trazer para as crianças os doces que estão na cozinha?

-Claro minha senhora. – Disse o elfo fazendo uma exagerada reverência.

Ele veio com uma enorme bandeja e conforme caminhava atravessando a sala as crianças abandonavam seus pais e seguiam bem de pertinho o elfo.

-Isso abandona aquele que te ama. – Dizia George fazendo uma dramatização espetacular quando seus filhos o largaram falando sozinho.

O resto da tarde se passou entre risos e doces. Conforme a noite foi chegando os outros convidados foram embora, entre eles estavam os Malfoys, Dumbledore e Mc Gonnagall, após o jantar os Potter e os Weasleys foram embora e os únicos na casa eram os Harry com sua família e Ron com a sua.

A conversa estava tão descontraída e as crianças brincavam tão tranqüilamente que acabaram dormindo mais uma noite na casa.

--xx—

Os anos se passam Harry e Ron continuam em seus trabalhos, Ginny e uma das professoras mais queridas de feitiços, Hermione se tornara uma medibruxa conhecida por seus tratamentos rápidos e eficazes, os filhos crescem alguns vão para Hogwarts com o passar do tempo, famílias aumentam como a de Liam, que agora tem uma linda filha, morena como a mãe e com os olhos do pai.Chama-se Samantha.

Bom... espero que esteja legal estas poucas páginas... novamente peço desculpas ... sei que demorei séculos para atualizar... mas saibam que estou escrevendo o próximo capítulo B à mão /B então por favor tenham paciência, pois eu não matei a fic, E no próximo capítulo teremos muito mais novidades... farei mais um salto de 7 anos e daí começaremos uma nova fase... "A vida dos filhos deles" e vocês verão que podem ser mais bagunceiros que esta geração... pelo menos na minha idéia.


	6. Chapter 6

Cap. 6 – Cinco anos depois 

Cinco anos se passaram depois da festa de natal na casa de Harry e Ginny, Draco se tornara mais íntimo da família, Ron também tem conversado no estilo da "boa vizinhança" (conversa o essencial sempre com muita educação). Mas as crianças se tornaram completos avessos, sempre brigavam quando se encontravam, fazia magias que os pais expressamente proibiam que fizessem. As "crianças" agora não são tão crianças.

Willian Lupin agora se tornara um rapaz com 16 anos, alto, de cabelos castanhos como os do pai, tem olhos que faz qualquer pessoa se derreter é um dos garotos mais assediados da escola, adora fazer brincadeiras, tem o dom da metamorfose e carisma da mãe, muito inteligente e por mérito é o Monitor da Grifinória esta ingressando no 6° ano é lembra muito seu pai por sua responsabilidade e pontualidade;

Josephine filha de Percy agora com 15 anos, tem os cabelos em um tom de vermelho mais escuro, belos olhos castanhos, esta indo para o 5° ano mora na casa da Corvinal – o orgulho do pai - o que mostrava ser muito inteligente, mas em compensação era uma monitora que nunca liga para as normas e quebra a maior parte delas, o que deixa o pai a beira de um ataque de nervos, na maior parte do tempo;

Daniel, Alan e Arthur ambos tem a característica predominante dos Weasley, cabelos vermelhos vivos, Daniel era um pouco mais morenos que os gêmeos, amigos inseparáveis, agora com 14 anos estão indo para 4° ano moram na casa da Grifinória e esperam nunca ser monitor "... é muito trabalho..." eles sempre dizem, mostram ter as mesmas aptidões dos pais, Fred e George sempre tem a esperança de receber de 15 em 15 dias uma carta da escola informando as detenções, mas toda vez que chegava uma coruja de Hogwarts com qualquer comunicação sobre confusões deles era as mães que entravam em cena já que os pais rolavam de rir. Alicia com grande desgosto dava castigos sumários aos gêmeos quando retornavam para casa; Angelina também não dá tratamento muito diferente, os castigos dados aos três iam de proibição à longas visitas à dos avós, descontos de mesadas, brinquedos das lojas dos pais e o castigo predileto delas era que tinham de trabalhar de forma trouxa fazendo longas faxinas nas casas;

Michelle filha de Bill e Fleur estava com 13 anos, dava pra ver que era filha de vella loira, um pouco mais alta que as garotas da idade dela, está indo para o 3° ano mais uma da Grifinória, ela é muito vaidosa e o sangue vella fazia com que ela tirasse proveito disso sempre conseguia o que queria, se não fosse o pai a podando, ela seria muito mais arrogante graças aos mimos da mãe e das avós;

Brian lembra muito o pai no período de Hogwarts cabelos negros e bagunçados o que dava para ver o toque Potter nele, olhos castanhos como o do avô, prefere muito mais curtir as traquinagens na escola do estudar propriamente dito, a mãe trabalhando onde estuda lhe dava alguma dor de cabeça já que era observado "bem" de perto, Jonathan filho de George também tinha os cabelos vermelhos, e olhos claros, sempre era visado pelos professores por ser filho de quem era e ter irmãos com grandes aptidões marotas, era seguido de perto pelos professores, mas ele sempre aparentava ser um aluno exemplar durante as aulas o que não queria dizer nada pois durante os períodos livres ou atravessando os corredores se mostrava ser bem mais tranqueira que seus irmãos mais velhos e graças a inteligência que tinha fugia dos castigos ambos também moram na Grifinória, Phoebe aluna também da Grifinória era a cópia fiel do pai, apesar de ter a inteligência da mãe, era pavio curto e tinha extrema aversão por Sonserinos principalmente se estivesse falando de Mark Malfoy ou Sebastian Zambini; Juan filho de Charles é muito querido pelos professores ele era quem mais se comportava dentro e fora da escola, estes estão com 12 anos indo para o 2° ano moram também na casa da Grifinória, muitos alunos achavam que a casa dos Leões fosse somente para os familiares dos Weasley's e Potter's pois se você não fosse parente era algum conhecido da família;

Mas Hogwarts não é feito apenas de Weasley's ou Potter's, pois existiam vários alunos de valor, inteligentes e dentre deles haviam alguns que eram marcados por seus conflitos e brigas na escola um desses era Mark Malfoy 12 anos aluno da Sonserina, filho de ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy e Parvati Pátil, loiro, olhos incrivelmente cinzentos, de traços bonitos, indo para o 2° ano e sempre tinha desentendimentos com Brian, era um instinto natural entre esses dois o que causava detenções para ambos, seu melhor amigo se Sebastian Zambini um garoto de cabelos negros como a noite bem cortados, feições de um anjo e olhar frio sempre tinha brigas com Phoebe o que dava resultados bem catastróficos quando se batiam de frente. Esses sempre estavam presentes nas festividades dos Potter's o que contrariava a grande maioria das "crianças" da família já que os pais deles eram "amigos" da família.

Particularmente isso não incomodava nenhum pouco esse dois pois sempre arranjavam um jeito de implicar ao extremo com as crianças Potter's e Weasley's e sempre causou confusões no período letivo em Hogwarts, não se podia dizer que a escola ficava mais calma depois dessas três gerações, que vai dos Marotos até seus netos.

Harry vendera a residência que conseguira comprar no nascimento de Brian e comprara uma mais próxima da escola na divisa de Hogs'mead o que fazia Ginny estar sempre na hora do jantar em casa. Esta não era nem maior nem menor da antiga, eles apenas fizeram esta mudança para poder ter os filhos mais próximos durante o ano letivo e sua esposa não ter de dormir nas comodidades da escola.

--xx—

Harry continuava com seu trabalho atrás de um grupo de desordeiros que se auto intitulavam "novos comensais", era um grupo que já estava há três anos esquentando a cabeça de vários dos aurores. Passara da hora do jantar e o moreno já devia estar em casa, isso já estava se tornando um hábito muito mal visto pela esposa, pois ela agora sempre estava em casa e quem não estava era o marido. O que estava causando muitos atritos entre o casal e nessas férias esse problema estava separando o casal, pois Harry se dedicava ao máximo nos casos que lhe era dado.

O moreno estava praticamente sozinho na ala dos aurores, lendo e organizando gráficos meticulosamente escritos e grafados dignos de Hermione Granger Weasley. Ele se espreguiçava no momento que ouviu um leve toc-toc na sua divisória.

-Olá. – Disse Ron sorrindo para o amigo.

-Oi. – Disse de modo triste.

-O que houve? Você está com uma cara...

-Nem queira saber o motivo da minha cara... pois se eu te contar você vai ficar com a mesma cara... Mas o que você faz por aqui?

-Bom resolvi dar uma passadinha por aqui, já que eu tiver que resolver uns problemas no setor de esportes mágicos.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa com seu passe de novo?

-Não meu amigo, você está falando com o mais novo goleiro da seleção da Irlanda. Vim acertar a documentação da convocação.

-Parabéns cara. Você merece. – Disse Harry mais animado por causa do amigo.

-Imagine só, seu maior sonho se tornou realidade, goleiro principal. Logo, logo vai começar a chover pedidos de renovação de contratos e propostas para jogar em outros times.

-Lembro me de quando estudávamos, o seu sempre foi o de ser auror ou professor, não era?

-Sim... mas o de professor está na gaveta. Estou enrolado no momento com o setor de aurores.

-Mas e você está fazendo o que com este monte de pergaminhos? Vai me dizer que resolveu tentar ser como a Hermione? Se for por favor desista já me chega uma na minha vida. – Disse Ron se sentando na cadeira à frente do amigo.

Harry riu da cara do amigo ante a comparação.

-Não meu amigo, estou trabalhando em um caso sobre uns tais "novos comensais", nesse momento estou tentando encontrar alguma ligação para os atentados que tem acontecido, tenho que conseguir algum avanço nisto antes que esses cretinos cheguem a atacar mais alguém, já conseguimos descobrir o períodos certo que eles usam para atacar, que é durante a lua nova pois está mais escuro então fica fácil de se moverem sem serem percebidos. Mas agora temos que descobrir o por que eles atacam os lugares tanto trouxas como bruxos, eles atacam pessoas que tem ou não vínculo com o ministério, não fazem acepção de pessoas, pode ser um figuram trouxa como uma velha senhora bruxa sangue-puro. E tenho que encontrar nesse momento o lugar do próximo ataque. – E o moreno mexe nervosamente os cabelos.

-Caramba que furada, você se meteu, heim!

-Eu tive até a idéia de mandar isso aqui tudo pra a Mione me dar uma força afinal ela sempre consegue encontrar. – Brincara Harry com o ruivo.

Ron no mesmo momento fitou o amigo com um rosto sério, o que mostrava que não achara nada engraçado.

-Nem brinque com uma coisa dessas, você sabe como a vida de uma medibruxa é difícil, né? E a Mione faz ela se tornar ainda pior com todo aquele trabalho que ela traz para casa. Eu e as crianças temos jantado na maior parte do tempo sozinhos, quando eles não estão fazendo temporada na casa dos avós. Nós revezamos entre os pais de Mione e os meus. Já que quando eu tenho partidas fora da cidade.Você sabe, não confiamos nesses dois sozinhos.

-Sei como é...

Ron continuou. –Apesar de Phoebe ser responsável e já estar estudando, nas férias costumamos conciliar para ficarmos todos juntos.

-Não posso dizer a mesma coisa meu amigo. Eu e Ginny estamos passando por uma desavença terrível, estamos quase todos os dias quando estamos juntos bringando por causa deste maldito caso. – Harry sacudia a papelada à sua frente.

-E por que você não dá este caso a outro?

-Não posso fazer isso. Tenho a sensação que estou chegando lá... Ela precisa entender que disso depende a segurança até mesmo dos nossos filhos.

-Cara, você tem que dar um tempo... Hermione tinha me falado algo sobre você não estar muito presente com os seus filhos e Ginny estava se aborrecendo por causa disso. Sei que não sou a melhor pessoa para conselhos mas acho que você está precisando de uma "segunda Lua de mel". – Dissera o ruivo fazendo Harry rir.

-Mudemos de assunto. Pois férias está fora de cogitação neste momento. E como vão as coisas por lá?

-Richard começar este ano, e Hermione como se já não tivesse pouco trabalho foi promovida para a chefia do andar de acidentes com artefatos mágicos. Ela parece o livro, de tanto que atualiza o catálogo do hospital, esta dormindo cada vez menos. Ta me deixando louco com tanta perfeição

-Sei como é essas coisas Ginny faz a mesma coisa, por isso fico até tão tarde por aqui... não quero atrapalhar o trabalho dela; ela chegava a dormir uma vez por semana em Hogwarts por causa da quantidade de trabalhos. Foi ai que começaram os problemas...

-É uma situação difícil pela que nós dois passamos... não queremos atrapalhar o trabalho delas, mas isso acaba causando um conflito dentro de casa.

Enquanto os dois conversavam chegara no biombo de Harry, James que agora era o Chefe do Departamento dos aurores.

-Olá Ron; Harry você já tem a localização do próximo ataque? – Pergunta o homem.

Harry se levanta de sua cadeira e mostra um mapa marcado com setas vermelhas que se moviam de uma para outro, e cada ponto em que parava aparecia uma pequena marca vermelha significando que aqueles eram os lugares já atacados.

-Não senhor, está complicado, mas estou traçando uma lista dos lugares que foram atacados pra ter idéia do padrão que eles seguem; E como o horário já terminou e acabei me encontrando com Ron pelos corredores e viemos para cá para por os assuntos em dia.

-E quando eu terei uma posição sua?

-Creio que amanhã de manhã, senhor.

-Okay, então espero um resultado amanhã na primeira hora na minha mesa, entendido?

-Sim senhor.

Assim que James saiu Harry senta em seu lugar dando um longo suspiro.

-Puxa, seu pai não dá nem uma folga não é mesmo?

-Principalmente para mim Ron e duvido que seja diferente para Liam, ele suga dá gente ata a última gota... a cobrança mais é dos filhos não podemos nem sequer adiar nenhum dia do que nos comprometemos. – Responde o moreno.

-E o que você vai fazer agora?

-Bom... pelo jeito Ginny vai brigar novamente comigo por não ter aparecido para o jantar... – Harry olha para o amigo e pergunta – Está a fim de relembrar dos tempos de Hogwarts? Não precisa fazer muita coisa não... quero mais é companhia do que alguém que tente adiantar o meu trabalho.

-Bom obrigado por me chamar de imprestável... mas vou ficar aqui te fazendo companhia, ta legal assim? – Ron continuava sentado na cadeira e organizando alguns papéis que Harry lhe dera.

Os dois começaram a cruzar informações que o moreno ditava a partir de alguns pergaminhos, reliam outros marcavam alguns mapas, alguma horas depois o ruivo olha para o amigo.

-E então Harry? – Pergunta Ron receoso.

-Meu caro amigo... acho que temos o lugar do próximo ataque. – Diz Harry muito animado com o resultado.

-Bom meu caro devo lhe dizer que não sirvo mais para isso, é mais fácil jogar uma final de quadribol que dure 3 dias. É menos pressão. – Dizia Ron se levantando e se espreguiçando.

-Eu já pensei em mudar de emprego, sabe... a vida já foi mais tranqüila. Estou com 38 anos, meu casamento não anda bem das pernas, por causa da hora que tenho chegado em casa. Estou pesando seriamente mudar de emprego.

-E iria trabalhar em que? Jogando quadribol? Você já foi o melhor no tempo de Hogwarts.

-Não, eu só quero quadribol agora para me divertir... mas tenho que lhe confessar uma coisa... recebi uma carta de Hogwarts.

-Hogwarts? Brian fez alguma coisa? – Perguntara Ron

-Não, Mc Gonagall me mandou uma carta e nela tinha uma proposta... - Dissera o moreno.

-Proposta?

-Sim, ela me fez um convite pra fazer parte do quadro de professores de Hogwarts, para lecionar DCAT.

-Mas você não parece muito animado com isso.

-Bom...é uma ótima proposta, o problema está em outro lugar.

-Como pode ter problema, indo trabalhar onde sua família vai estar praticamente toda?

-Aí está o problema, Ginny é a mestra de feitiços, Brian está indo pro segundo ano, Stephy começa este ano, acho que seria muita pressão para eles ter o pai e a mãe estudando por lá.

-Meu amigo, você não pode dar uma resposta sem conversar com sua mulher e filhos primeiro.

-Você acha que não sei? Eu mandei uma coruja pra Mc Gonagall pedindo alguns dias para eu poder refletir.

-E já tem quanto tempo isso? –Questiona Ron.

-Uma semana.

-E você ainda não falou com ninguém?

-As férias começou há pouco tempo... estou esperando ter um pouco mais de tempo.

-Bom... se você não conversar logo as coisas podem piorar...

-Eu sei, mas não quero tomar nenhuma decisão precipitada.

-E quando você pretende falar com Ginny?

-Logo, logo, espero falar antes do meu aniversário, sempre fazemos a festa em família para comemorar nosso aniversário, só espero que ela não me mate para eu poder comemorar meu próximo aniversário.

Eles continuaram rindo e conversando quando um vulto de cabelos negros passara pela porta de Harry.

-Sírius! O que está fazendo aqui há essas horas?

-Bom pelo jeito o mesmo que você. – Disse ele apontando para o mapa.

-O Sr. Potter é sempre assim, Sírius? – Perguntara o ruivo.

-Não Ron, ele está sendo muito pressionado por causa dos ataques, eles tem se tornado cada vez mais violentos e a parte pior acabou sobrando para o Harry fazendo "previsões" para os próximos ataques... dizendo locais, datas e coisas do gênero.

-Nessas horas era melhor ter aprendido um pouco mais de previsões com a louca da Trelawney. – Brinca Ron.

-Isso faz graça com a minha cara. – Ele se vira para Sírius – Meu pai ta pegando no seu pé também?

-O que esperava? Ele é o chefe agora... e na história do ministério não é fácil ter tantos parentes trabalhando junto.

-E como anda sua parte?

-Concluída. Agora tenho que designar quem vai fazer o serviço de rua. E você?

-Já tenho a previsão do próximo lugar.

Os três conversavam sobre coisas da família e algum tempo depois Lupim desce ao andar dos aurores para saber se o expediente havia terminado e acaba se juntando a eles e animando ainda mais o papo.

-Vou deixar esses pergaminhos com as previsões, sobre a mesa de meu pai e podemos sair e conversar melhor fora daqui. – Disse o moreno se levantando e indo a direção a sala do pai.

-Vai lá adivinho. – Brincou Sírius com o afilhado.

-Deixa comigo. – Disse saindo enquanto todos riam da brincadeira de Sírius.

Harry atravessa o corredor com várias saletinhas onde cada uma delas haviam fotos de criminosos procurados mapas com pontos reluzentes – provavelmente onde haviam sido visos – mas todas estavam vazias pois já tinham ido para casa pelo tardar da hora, o grupo que estava de plantão faziam os turnos em intervalos alternados irregulares – caso alguém quisesse atacar o prédio eles nunca teriam certeza do horário e tornaria mais difícil uma invasão – essa foi uma das idéias de Harry e no princípio alguns foram contra, mas foi muito bem aceita pela maioria já que não existia um padrão para os ataques dos "novos comensais" e o ministério poderia ser um alvo deles.

Harry chegou em frente à sala do pai, abriu a porta e deu de cara com não muito comum.

-Pai? O senhor está bem? – Perguntou o homem preocupado.

-Sim filho, eu não gosto muito de usar a penseira mas estou sendo pressionado demais por causa desses pivetes.

-Entendo. Eu lhe trouxe a previsão onde pode ser o próximo ataque, tem 80 de chances de eu estar certo.

-Isso é um bairro trouxa?

-Sim, senhor. Eu pesquisei desde o primeiro ataque e tem muito tempo que não atacam um bairro trouxa. – Disse o moreno mostrando figuras dos locais atacados.

-Ótimo trabalho filho, estou orgulhoso de você. – Disse o chefe dos aurores – Agora o Liam vai tomar a frente do serviço de campo. Ele terá que fazer alguns poucos feitiços, mas... – nesse momento ele foi cortado abruptamente por Harry.

-Como é que é? O Liam? – Disse estupefato.

-Sim, porque?

-E por que eu não? Eu estou trabalhando nesse caso por 3 anos, e agora por que o Liam vai ter a glória do meu trabalho? – Indagou Harry exaltado.

-Oras meu filho! VocÊ mesmo tem a resposta para sua pergunta, você está a três anos fazendo este trabalho, você está afastado de sua família e Ginny tem praticamente cuidado dos problemas sozinha com auxilio de sua mãe e sogra, não que eu esteja jogando ao na sua cara, nós amamos os meninos e Ginny é como uma filha para nós e sabemos que o casamento de vocês está passando por problemas.

Harry concordava internamente de que precisava de férias, ele e Ginny estão precisando de uma viagem, e uma reconciliação nesse período de férias seria ótimo, mas, não podia permitir que todo seu trabalho fosse dado para outra pessoa, até mesmo se for seu irmão. Ele concordara a contra-gosto e saiu da sala do pai sem dizer mais uma palavra. Chegou na saleta e se sentou na cadeira em silêncio, apesar da conversa animada que se encontra ali ele ficou totalmente indiferente.

-O que aconteceu Harry? – Perguntara Ron, e pela cara de todos ali presentes estavam se perguntando a mesma coisa.

-Não, ele i adorou /i a conclusão do meu trabalho. – Dissera de forma irônica.

-E por que esta cara e enterro?

-Ele vai por o Liam no meu lugar para chefiar o trabalho de campo? – E olhou para o irmão que estava sentado em sua mesa.

O outro vibrou com a informação. –Legal! – Pulara da mesa.

Todos começaram a parabenizá-lo.

-É parabéns Liam, você vai ficar com todo meu trabalho... –

-Porque está falando assim, mano?

-Por que? Você me pergunta? Eu trabalhei por 3 malditos anos nesse caso e por causa dele meu casamento está por um fio, não vejo meus filhos, tenho saudades da minha mulher e agora o "chefe" me das férias. – Ele foi mais agressivo do que gostaria e isso o matou.

-Harry seu pai fez isso por um bom motivo. – Dizia Sírius de maneira madura.

James entra na sala e sente o ar que era quase palpável de tanta raiva . A cena que se apresentava ali era bem estranha se tratando de Harry que sempre fora um irmão amoroso e agora encarava Liam.

-O que está acontecendo aqui? – Perguntara James.

-Pontas, o que esta acontecendo aqui foi por sua culpa, explique o motivo do qual você deu o trabalho de campo para o Liam e não o Harry. Fale agora e sem rodeios. – Falou Sírius seriamente.

Harry sentou-se afastado de Liam e James começou a explicar toda a situação.

-Harry à parte em que Sírius trabalhou foi saber exatamente a estimativa de idades em que esses arruaceiros têm, e você meu filho já é um homem feito, está na porta dos quarenta, e seu irmão ainda está no limite deles, então é por isso que ele vai. Liam vai se infiltrar entre os "novos comensais" para podermos desmonta-los.

O auror se manteve calado e cabisbaixo.

-E tem mais uma coisa, seu irmão não é b famoso /b - Disse o pai em alto e bom som – Eu te dei férias Harry, você precisa descansar, percebe que em outro tempo isso não o afearia dessa forma? Está fazendo uma tempestade num copo d´água.

Harry percebera o que estava fazendo, e foi como se lhe jogassem um balde de água fria, "O que estou fazendo" foi a primeira pergunta que lhe passou pela cabeça.

Ele se levantou e foi diretamente ao encontro do irmão. – Liam?

-Oi? – Liam levantou a cabeça e olhava diretamente dentro dos olhos do irmão, tanto um quanto o outro expressava a tristeza que sentiam, Harry sentia vergonha por ver que fizera tão mal para o irmão.

-Desculpe mano... estou me portando como um moleque mimado, mesmo que eu pensasse que nosso pai estivesse errado eu não deveria despachar toda a minha frustração em cima de você. Será que você consegue me perdoar? – Perguntara Harry ao final.

-Você realmente agiu como um idiota - Liam se levantou e ficou de frente para o irmão – mas sei que se fosse comigo eu agiria da mesma forma sem pensar nas conseqüências, afinal somos irmãos. – Disse como se fosse a coisa mais comum do mundo.

Os dois se abraçaram - Este momento água com açúcar é tão lindo que ta me dando enjôo, isso não vai acabar, não? – Sírius brincou com os rapazes – de repente fiquei deprimido – eu quero um abraço também.

Todos começaram a rir e James deu uns cascudos em Sírius quando este veio lhe abraçar . – Vê se eu tenho cara de ficar agarrando barbado?

-Se abraça seus filhos pode me abraçar também, afinal sou quase seu irmão. – Todos riam a gargalhadas soltas.

Harry aproximou-se de seu pai e lhe abraçou.

-Desculpe, papai.

-Não tem nada meu filho, é um mal de família, eu já fiz algo parecido quando me tiraram do caso em que eu trabalhava quando era mais jovem, colocou outro pra fazer o trabalho que eu fazia, quando entrei aqui fiz ainda pior dei um soco na cara do auror que fez o trabalho em meu lugar.

-E quem fez a missão no seu lugar?

-Eu – Disse Sírius com uma mão levantada.

-Nem lembre a confusão que foi... teve advertências, suspensões, a confusão foi tão grande que ambos foram detidos. – Disse Lupim com olhar nostálgico. – Bons tempos aqueles.

-Já que agora todos estão alegres, e são ... – Sírius olha o relógio – olha só são meia-noite... que tal irmos ao três vassouras para comemorar a tudo que nos alegra e nos entristece.

Todos concordaram e seguiram até o átrio conversando animadamente como se fossem passear na hora do almoço. Aparataram diretamente na porta do bar, ao entrarem encontraram os gêmeos Fred e George Weasley e juntaram-se em uma conversa animada e descontraída.

Após muitos Winskey de fogo e várias cervejas amanteigadas, todos estavam alegres além dos bons motivos, faziam brindes a tudo e a todos que passavam por ali. Ron estava um pouco mais alegre que todos.

-Um brinde... hic... ao mais novo goleiro da seleção da Irlanda... hic, meu amigo, confidente, cunhado e quase irmão ... hic, Ronald Weasley... pela bebidas que virão e pelos balaços que lhe acertaram durante a copa ... meu amigo. – Harry estava por conta depois de tanta bebida.

-Ei, ei ... então... Roniquinho vai ser o irmão mais famoso da família... huahuahuahuahua. – Disse Fred meio torto, mas não saberiam dizer se era o fato de estarem todos bêbados e estar tendo esta impressão ou realmente ele estava torto pelo fato de estar bêbado.

-E bom a Hermione abrir o olho... ou vão aparecer mais fãs atrás do "Won-won"- Lembrou George.

Todos riam escancaradamente, a princípio pela piada depois pelo rubor das orelhas de Ron e a barba bem feita escondia o rosto corado.

-Nunca lembre desta época, até hoje Hermione me dá calafrios quando ela escuta essa palavra.

A noite passava garrafas de bebidas iam e vinham riam dos novos protótipos das Gemealidades, escovas de dente na teoria elas deixavam os dentes com pintas, bolinhas tracinhos, símbolos ou riscos multicoloridos. James e Sírius estavam "acima da taxa permitida" eles testaram as escovas, os dentes de pontas continham as palavras: "vá se catar" nos de cima e "pareço um trasgo" , Sírius por outro lado saia da boca bolinhas de sabão e nos dentes tinha traços horizontais cor de rosa . Quem passava por eles riam a valer e como já estavam além da conta riam mais que o necessário.

-Coruja entrando! – Gritou um velho a porta do bar.

-É impressão minha ou ela esta vindo diretamente para cá? – Falou George com a voz engrolada.

-Correção ela já está aqui. – Disse Harry.

A coruja parou diante de Ron, estendeu a pata, sacudiu o envelope em cima da mesa e alçou vôo sem esperar por nada. Eles baixaram os olhos e viram tinha uma gráfica bem escrita perceberam logo ser de Hermione em um envelope vermelho parado à frente de Ron que começava a sair fumaça nos cantinhos.

-BERRADOR! – Gritaram Fred e George juntos

-Corre! – Disse Harry

-Ele vai explodir, se não for agora não vai dar tempo. – Dissera Lupim

Ron correu para fora e graças ao quadribol ele conseguiu chegar à porta, mas mesmo assim e com o bar cheio quem estava ao fundo conseguia ouvir.

- "Ronald Weasley, eu estava imaginando onde você estaria às 2 horas da manhã, nenhum dos homens Potter, Sírius, Lupim, Fred e George não estão em casa. E sabe por que sei disso? Por que todas estão procurando os maridos. Avise aos seus irmãos que Angelina e Alicia não vão deixa-los entrar em casa, e se você não tomar o rumo da sua casa em meia hora você pode dormir junto com seus irmãos onde quer que eles vão pernoitar." – Ao acabar a mensagem a carta se inflamou em chamas alaranjadas e se destruiu.

Ele entrou novamente dentro do salão com os cabelos ruivos totalmente bagunçados, rosto e roupas sujas. Aproximou-se da mesa e os presentes ali não paravam de rir.

-Bom pelo jeito teremos que ir para a mamãe. – Disseram Fred

-E se não conseguirem ficar lá? – Perguntara James.

-Teremos que dormir na loja. – Se levantaram e ainda conversavam bolavam um jeito para voltar. – Ou ir para frente de casa e gritar que amamos nossas esposas até que fiquem tão envergonhadas por acordamos todo o bairro que nos deixaram entrar. – Boa idéia querido irmão saíram desejando boa sorte para os outros que estavam ali.

-Bom acho que devemos tomar nosso rumo também. – Disse Harry.

-Vamos sim, pois se bem conheço a Mione, ela vai contar no relógio o tempo que ainda não cheguei. – Dissera Ron.

-Também vou indo, meninos. – Disse Lupim.

-Pode deixar que nós pagaremos a conta. – Disse Sírius apontando para James.

-Sobrou para mim. – Dissera James.

Sírius e James seguiram ao balcão, enquanto Harry, Ron, Liam e Lupim seguiam para fora do dar.

-Acho que bebemos um pouco demais.- Falava Ron tentando se equilibrar para começar a caminhada.

-Você acha? Eu tenho certeza.

Eles seguiram o caminho até próximo a uma colina na divisa de Hog'mead.

-Bom meus caros, nossos caminhos se separam por aqui. – Dissera Lupim.

-Vou seguir você Aluado meu amigo, pegarei sua lareira, pois se eu aparatar amanhã terá uma equipe só para juntar meus pedaços.

-Acompanho vocês. – Dissera James.

-Também vou junto. – Dissera Liam que aparentava estar o pior de todos.

-Eu continuo até o fim dessa subida. E você Ron me acompanha?

-Sempre velho amigo.

-Vou seguir o conselho de Sírius, vou também via flú, quanto menos barulho melhor, Hermione vai me esfolar se eu chegar fazendo muito barulho.

Harry e Ron subiram a colina em silêncio um apoiando o outro. Ao chegar em casa ele abriu a porta com um toque da varinha e acompanhou o amigo até a lareira.

-Me deseje sorte.

-Muito boa sorte e se morrer posso ficar com aquela goles autografada?

-Nem pensar, vou sobreviver, pode deixar. – Ron atravessou a lareira e Harry ouviu umas únicas palavras antes do portal se fechar: "-Isto são horas?"

Harry viu as chamas se extinguirem e sentou-se em uma poltrona suspirou cansado, apoiou os braços nos joelhos e enfiou as mãos nos cabelos, após alguns minutos ouviu um ruído e olhou ao redor, viu que a casa estava no escuro com exceção de um par de íris castanhas e pelo visto estava bem contrariada.

-Oi querida. – Dissera Harry se levantando e enfiando as mãos no bolso.

-Oi. – Disse de modo seco – Foi Ron que acabou de sair daqui pela lareira?

-Sim. E por favor não comecemos a brigar.

-E por que eu iria.

-Vou enumerar... – Disse sentando-se novamente na poltrona – um, não cheguei na hora do jantar; dois, cheguei tarde; três, estou bêbado e bebi quase até cair com meus parentes e seus irmãos.

Ginny olhava para o marido de forma séria sem dar nem se quer uma palavra.

-Me desculpe, querida; estou em falta com você em várias coisas, mas...eu passei hoje por um problema muito sério no ministério...

-Então me conte o que aconteceu para eu poder perdoa-lo, sr. Potter.- Disse a mulher com cara de poucos amigos se sentando no sofá de frente ao marido.

Harry contara tudo o que aconteceu para Ginny desde no que ele estava trabalhando durante esses três anos, o resultado em que chegara, o trabalho ter sido passado para Liam e a briga que tiveram, ela ouvia atentamente tudo e sua expressão dura logo foi tomada pela expressão de revolta e apoio ao marido.

-Harry, você está me dizendo que te tiraram, desculpe deixe me corrigir, seu pai lhe tirou do caso que você estava trabalhando todo esse tempo, desgastou-se por todo esse tempo mais precisamente três anos, ele te deu férias e você não vai fazer mais nada sobre este caso. – Disse a ruiva alterada andando de um lado para outro.

-Sim. – Disse o moreno sem entusiasmo na voz.

-Mas por que? – retrucou ainda visivelmente mais aborrecida com a resposta do marido . – Você em outros tempos teria brigado mais para terminar esse caso.

-Oras Ginny, já te expliquei, não tenho a idade para me infiltrar no grupo... – Disse ficando de pé encarando a esposa – e de mais à mais esse caso só nos desgastou, fez com que brigássemos mais que o normal, uma das coisas que mais odeio desde que você deixou de ser auror e eu te ter do meu lado constantemente, é quando brigamos.

Ginny se levantou calmamente da poltrona se aproximou do marido e abraçou-o.

-Harry, fique calmo, por que você não me contou isso antes? Por que não me disse essas coisas que lhe perturbam tanto, eu o amo e se soubesse que por deixar o meu trabalho te aborrecia tanto eu jamais teria aceitado o trabalho em Hogwarts.

-Não queria aborrecer você com bobagens, e eu vejo o quanto você gosta de trabalha em Hogwarts eu nunca iria querer ser um ditador sobre o que você pode ou não fazer da sua vida... – ele suspirou e olhou intensamente para Ginny - ... sou seu companheiro, eu à amo mais do que minha própria vida. E é um trabalho como outro qualquer e você já tem muito com que se preocupar para eu ter que ficar te preocupando mais. – Disse sinceramente.

-Harry, eu amo você mas, você parece que não me conhece depois de doze anos de casados. – Disse andando pela sala.

-Eu te conheço bem demais, e sei que se lhe falasse de algo do tipo, você estaria assim como está agora.

Ginny estava possessa andava de um canto a outro da sala murmurando coisas e mexendo as mãos nervosamente.

-Harry, você está me dizendo que não vai fazer nada? – Falou bufando.

-Sim, meu amor. – Disse abraçando a mulher – Preciso conversar com você sobre um assunto mais importante, pois esse caso já foi concluído, tenho mais nada haver com ele. O que tenho a falar com você pode mudar nossas vidas.

-Harry... da forma você que fala está me deixando preocupada.

Bom galera ai está o capítulo 6, o que será que Harry precisa tanto falar com Ginny? O que será que pode mudar a vida deles? Aguarde o próximo capítulo prometo não demorar mais de 15 dias novamente. Beijos galera. Não deixe de comentar e estou montando um site, só aguardem. Bjos e até o póximo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 07 – Novos horizontes**

** b Bom minha gente ta ai o capítulo 07;**

**Lembretes 1 - Harry Potter mais alguns personagens que aparecem por aqui não são de minha autoria, mas os filhos de cada um deles são (), espero que gostem deles afinal essa é uma seqüência de uma fic de Universo Alternativo da minha querida amiga Raquel Geller se você não conhece é bom ler para se situar. O nome é "Mudando o passado", Eu particularmente achei muito legal, leiam sei que vão gostar. **

**Lembrete 2 – Este capítulo está particularmente NC-17 então se você não tem 17 ou não gosta de sexo, pule pelo menos a primeira página... pois como eu disse no primeiro capítulo eu iria barbarizar em algum momento.**

**E ajudem na campanha "Faça um autor feliz". Comentem. Falem ou mal entrem apenas para dizer "To adorando ... não demore a postar o próximo". Pois juro que vou fazer o meu máximo.**

No capítulo anterior:

_ i _-Harry, você está me dizendo que não vai fazer nada? – Falou bufando.

-Sim, meu amor. – Disse abraçando a mulher – Preciso conversar com você sobre um assunto mais importante, pois esse caso já foi concluído, tenho mais nada haver com ele. O que tenho a falar com você pode mudar nossas vidas.

-Harry... da forma você que fala está me deixando preocupada. /_i _

-Eu tenho pensado em deixar o trabalho de auror. É um assunto do qual eu tenho pensado seriamente...principalmente... depois que percebi que está atrapalhando o nosso casamento.

-Mas... você sempre amou o trabalho de auror. – Disse a mulher perplexa.

-Eu sei... mas eu amo muito mais a você e os nossos filhos. – Disse acariciando o rosto da mulher.

-Mas o que você vai fazer então? Vai começar um negócio? O que você vai fazer? Acho que você já não tem idade pra começar a ser apanhador.

-Bom... você sabe que teve uma época em que chegaram a me oferecer um emprego em Hogwarts...

-Lembro sim. Mas você não aceitou pois i gostava /i de ser auror. – Disse Ginny assentindo ao que o marido dizia e frisando em o final da frase.

-E continuo gostando Gin, mas tenho outras coisas em vista... – Disse o homem andando pela sala mexendo nos cabelos – Bom sei que não falei com você... mas eu recebi oficialmente uma proposta de trabalho...

-Da onde? – Perguntara mostrando sinais de interesse.

-Hogwarts. – Disse o moreno por fim. – McGonagall quer que eu ministre Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas.

-Isso é ótimo Harry. Quando foi que ela o chamou? Por que não me disse antes?

-Bom... já tem quase um mês. Não sei ao certo... talvez receio de você não aceitar, sei lá... mas ainda não enviando nada para ela dizendo se aceito ou não.– Disse o moreno sinceramente – E como as crianças vão reagir com os pais trabalhando onde estudam?

Ginny levantou-se e puxou o marido até o sofá fez o homem sentar-se e com um piparote da varinha fez um pergaminho, tinta e pena flutuassem de encontro dos dois.

-Harry, sei que eles vão aceitar... sei que por parte do Brian ele só não vai gostar, por que será cobrado duplamente. Steph é o primeiro ano dela... ela não conhece a vida lá, então acho que ela vai se acostumar rápido a ter o pai por perto. Quanto a Thiago e Eriol eles podem continuar com a sua mãe enquanto estamos trabalhando como sempre, então pode mandar a mensagem para McGonagall dizendo que aceita o emprego.- Disse a ruiva em tom de quem não aceita se contrariada.

-Não sei o que faria da minha vida se não fosse você. – Disse ele escrevendo rapidamente o pergaminho, encaminhou-se até o poleiro onde se encontrava sua coruja Edwiges amarrando a mensagem.

-Entregue a professora Mc Gonagall, sim? – Disse o moreno à coruja e ela dando um pio levantando vôo, Harry aproximou-se de Ginny e abraçou-a.

O moreno beijou-a calidamente, onde era retribuído, Harry a pegou no colo e a levou para o andar de cima, ao chegar no quarto ele abriu a porta e entraram, a mulher fechou com a ponta dos pés tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível. Harry a encostou na parede gelada do quarto. Ele beijava-lhe o pescoço, e ela lhe retribuía acariciando a nuca do homem, ele gemia a cada mordida que Ginny dava em seu ombro. Harry deslizou as mãos sobre as alças da camisola de Ginny e soltou-as deixando o corpo dela amostra, ele começou uma delicada investida sobre o colo da mulher dando-lhe beijos ele desceu e fora em direção aos seios ele massageava-os e ela não se continha a gemer de excitação em concordância às investidas do marido. Ginny não conseguia fazer muita coisa, já que Harry prendia as mãos da mulher no alto de sua cabeça o máximo que conseguia era morder os lábios do homem quando a beijava.

Harry a levou para a cama, no momento que ela encostou-se na cama se pôs a procurar os botões das vestes do marido não encontrando ela rasgou violentamente o traje, procurando sentir o contato da carne no momento em que teve as mãos liberta. Harry não se lembrava mais se ao certo havia lançado um feitiço para que não se ouvisse o que acontecia naquele cômodo, Ginny logo arranhava e beijava o tórax do marido fazendo ele se excitar cada vez mais, ela foi baixando os beijos até que ele não agüentasse mais e a puxasse bruscamente, onde a fazia rir, a excitação deles fazia a temperatura do quarto aumentar e seus corpos procuravam se unir insistentemente, eles tentavam prosseguir nesse jogo de sedução. Todo tempo em que estiveram brigados só aumentou a tensão entre eles; por fim Harry mão agüentava mais e penetrou sua mulher explorando-a em cada lugar sensível; ela começou a gemer um tom mais alto fazendo ele cobrir-lhe os lábios com beijos cada vez mais sensuais, Ginny gemia nos lábios dele fazendo ele aumentar o ritmo incessante das penetrações. Eles chegaram ao ápice e com o contato constante Harry não conseguira falar nada, acariciava-lhe o rosto e os cabelos da mulher e a única expressão que saiu dele fora:

-Amo você... o meu sentimento é o mesmo de quando éramos adolescentes... minto... amo você muito mais que antes, tenho um monstro dentro de mim que sente vontade de gritar ou matar toda vez que vejo um homem olha-la, eu não consigo entender até hoje, por que você tem este cheiro maravilhoso floral que não sai da minha mente. – Terminou ele por fim beijando-lhe a curva do pescoço da mulher.

Ginny sorriu e beijou-lhe.

-Também o amo muito, esse tempo todo só me fez sentir mais sua falta. – Disse a mulher com os cabelos sobre o tórax do marido.

Assim passaram a noite abraçados às vezes conversavam, trocavam carícias como dois adolescentes. Na manhã seguinte Brian e Stephany acordaram atrasados pois Ginny tem os horários sempre rígidos mesmo durante as férias, já que nenhum dos filhos ficavam em casa iam passar os dias na casa da Sra. Weasley, ou na casa de um dos tios.

--xx—

Brian desceu as escadas correndo pronto para pedir desculpas.

-Ué? Cadê a mamãe? – Perguntou o rapaz.

-Não sei... papai também não tomou café ainda. – Retrucou a menina sentando-se à mesa.

-Pequenos senhores, vão tomar café agora? Eu irei preparar seu café agora. – Dissera o elfo Dobby que já não era tão jovem quanto antes.

-Dobby, cadê papai e mamãe? Eles já saíram?

-Não pequena senhora ainda estão dormindo. Dissera o elfo meio constrangido.

-Papai... dormindo? Há essa hora? Será que ele está de férias? – Se questionava Brian.

-Vou subir para vê-los. – Dissera Stephany se levantando da cadeira sendo seguida pelo irmão.

O elfo correra até a porta impedindo as crianças subirem.

-Não pequenos senhores, o senhor e a senhora devem demorar mais um pouco para descerem.

-Ta Dobby mas a gente tem que pedir permissão para irmos para a casa da vovó hoje.

No meio da discussão em que Dobby não permitia que Brian e Stephany subissem Thiago e Eriol chegavam no meio das escadas, quando viram que os irmãos estavam sendo segurados eles deram meia volta para subirem, o elfo foi mais rápido e fez os outros dois levitarem.

-Peraí Dob, deixa eu subir... tenho de ir ... haaaaã ... no banheiro. – Eriol tentava persuadir o elfo a soltá-lo.

-Dobby isso é uma ordem me solta. – Thiago gritava sendo girado no ar.

-Não pode dar ordens para este elfo pequeno mestre, ele é liberto. – Dizia Dobby dando conta das quatro crianças.

No andar de cima Harry e Ginny continuavam a "namorar" mas foram despertos do torpor de estarem sozinhos.

-Bom... acho que acabou nosso tempo. – Dissera Ginny levantando-se apanhando o robe e pondo por cima da camisola.

-Por enquanto minha cara. – Dissera Harry puxando a mulher de volta para a cama.

-Harry, me solta, eles estão atrapalhando o Dobby.

Os dois se levantaram e quando chegaram no alto da escada, Harry se segurava para não rir. A cena era hilária, Dobby segurando com um braço a cintura Brian, Com o outro Stephany tentava libertar um pé que Dobby segurava, Eriol levitando e Thiago girando no ar.

-Mas que confusão é essa? – Perguntara Harry.

-Papai!!! – Exclamaram os quatro.

-Quem vocês esperavam? Tio Ron?

-O que o senhor está fazendo em casa? Essa hora o senhor nunca está em casa. Está no ministério. Como sempre. – Dissera Stephany com ar contrariado.

-Bom... o que vocês acham se eu disser que o pai de vocês está de férias e tem mais uma coisa importante para falar com vocês.

-Férias? Desde quando? Tem muito tempo que o senhor não tira férias conosco. – Dissera Brian.

-É verdade tem quase 2 anos que não tiro férias. Mas vamos tomar café depois nós podemos conversar melhor.

-Mas pai... por que o Dobby não queria nos deixar subir? – Perguntara Thiago inquisidor.

Ginny corara visivelmente, e dissera rispidamente:

-Nada demais, eu e seu pai dormirmos mais do que nós previmos, e Dobby estava apenas nos resguardando.

Brian e Stephany riam com a cara dentro do cereal. Thiago e Eriol não acharam aquilo nada demais. Harry também ria, mas se segurava um pouco mais.

Após o café Harry se levantara e dera um beijo em Ginny.

-Vou para sala e vocês quando todos terminarem o café quero todos lá para podermos conversar.

Ginny assentiu e continuou de costas a pia, estava corada demais por esta demonstração de carinho do marido da qual ela já esta um tanto mal-acostumada, graças ao trabalho de ambos pois os horários quase nunca estavam eram compatíveis.

-O que o papai quer falar conosco, mamãe? – Perguntara Brian.

-Acho melhor vocês perguntarem a ele. – Disse a ruiva de maneira misteriosa.

Alguns minutos depois os filhos e Ginny saíram da cozinha com Dobby no encalço deles.

-Bom papai, estamos aqui. O que é tão importante que tem de fazer todo esse mistério? – Perguntara Stephany.

-Não sei como dizer isso a vocês...

Harry fora interrompido por Thiago e Eriol, ambos fazendo um escândalo.

-Papai, vai deixar a mamãe. NÃO. NÃO. Não pode fazer isso, depois de nós quatro ele arrumou outra pessoa.

-O QUE? – Perguntara Harry.

-Vocês estão loucos? Como o papai pode querer se separar da mamãe se eles desceram juntos e até se beijaram na cozinha, sua anta. – Explodira Stephany em cima de Thiago.

-Não é nada disso. É menos alarmante. Eu vou deixar o ministério, a partir de setembro não serei mais auror.

-O QUE? – Agora era os quatro filhos que gritavam pela casa.

Ginny sentara ao lado de Harry segurando-lhe a mão dando apoio ao moreno.

-Isso mesmo. Irei deixar a profissão. – Confirmara o moreno.

-Mas papai, você vai ficar em casa? Desde que me entendo por gente você nunca ficou mais do que um mês em casa. – Questionara Eriol

-E quem disse que vou ficar em casa? – Disse Harry.

-Ué você disse que ia deixar o emprego. – Dissera Brian não gostando do sorriso faceiro que estava brotando no rosto da mãe.

-Isso, o que você não entendeu foi que eu não vou ficar em casa, me foi oferecido um novo emprego. – Disse o moreno fazendo suspense.

-Pai, quer parar de fazer este suspense, ele ta me matando. – Dissera Stephany que tinha um gênio explosivo como o do pai.

-Bom... continuando me foi oferecido uma vaga em Hogwarts para lecionar Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas, e depois de conversar com a mãe de vocês decidi aceitar a vaga. – Dissera Harry.

-NÃÃÃO – Gritara Brian apoiando as mãos na cabeça, enquanto Thiago, Eriol e Stephany pulavam de um lado a outro comemorando o novo emprego do pai.

-O que foi Brian? Não gostou da novidade? Seu pai irá trabalhar na escola, e poderá acompanhar seu desenvolvimento b "bem" /b de pertinho. – Dissera Ginny frisando bem o final, demonstrando que gostara da novidade.

-Claro que NÃO gostei mãe, se já era difícil viver com você lá durante o dia imagina com o papai não terei sossego. – Dissera o rapaz.

-Bom então você terá que se acostumar, pois serei uma figura constante na sua vida. – Dissera o pai.

-Não sei por que você não gosta de ter a mamãe por perto? Eu adoraria tê-la perto de mim.

-Claro por que você, não tem mais o que fazer, mamãe você tem idéia do quanto é difícil eu azarar as garotas? Tendo a senhora por perto é morte certa.

-Quantos anos você tem? Eu só comecei a pensar em garotas aos 13 anos e você só tem doze...minha primeira namorada foi aos 15... Vai pensar nas suas notas que a melhor coisa que você vai fazer moleque... Realmente este mundo está perdido. – Dissera Harry dando uns cascudos em Brian no qual tirou os óculos do filho ligeiramente do lugar.

-Mas pai...

-Nada de "mas pai..." eu vou começar a lecionar em setembro lá e vou querer ver um melhora nas suas notas... se isso acontecer nem eu, nem sua mãe nos meteremos na sua vida amorosa, bem... se você sobreviver ao segundo ano com notas razoáveis ... Sem direito a protestos Gin. – Dissera Harry quando viu a mulher tencionar a protestar quanto ao trato com o filho.

-Bom... deixa eu trocar por miúdos ... quer dizer que se eu tirar notas melhores do que as que estou tirando poderei azarar as garotas sem que o senhor ou a mamãe se meta ou dê uma de guarda-costas da moralidade? – Dissera Brian com tom desconfiado.

-Você entendeu a metade, eu farei as avaliações das suas notas, quero ver médias de Nom's se não nada feito com você, quero no mínimo uma nota que se equivale à b "excede as expectativas" /b , quero um comportamento exemplar durante as aulas, só nas aulas; e guardas da moralidade, mas o que é isso? Meu filho eu acho que se você quer liberdade você deverá ser responsável eu não lhe darei libertinagem, por favor não me envergonhe e a sua mãe, seus avós matariam a nós dois se algo desse tipo acontecesse. Outra coisa que vou especificar, nada de "barbarizar" com qualquer garota, você acha mesmo que não dá pra ouvir o que você e seus primos andam conversando?

-Excede as expectativas, pai... puxa me dá um refresco... não pode ser uma nota um pouco mais razoável? Caramba olha quantas coisas você me pediu... comportamento, pai o senhor não sabe como é difícil isso do lado de Alan e Arthur. E por que você sabe o que ando conversando com meus primos? – Tentava persuadir o rapaz.

-Não sou tão idiota ou displicente quanto pareço, se você não se esqueceu sou auror graduado e até ontem trabalhava em casos muito mais difíceis do que lidar, do que saber o que adolescentes de 12 e 13 anos andam falando ou fazendo. – Dissera Harry de forma tão madura que realmente parecia um adulto.

-Bom acho que está tudo acertado então? Ou tem mais alguma coisa? – Dissera Brian de forma derrotada.

-Eu tenho. Dissera Ginny. Que para desespero de Brian ela tinha olhos assassinos. – Você terá que olhar pela sua irmã que vai começar este ano. Ela não estará acostumada aos costumes de Hogwarts e como você já sabe, eu e seu pai estaremos ocupados durante todo o dia.

Depois de todas as regras impostas Brian murchou, e simplesmente assentiu ao que lhe foi imposto.

-Mamãe eu não sou nenhuma bebê, para o Brian ficar de olho em mim. Mas que droga. – Foi à vez de Stephany esbravejar.

-Minha filha ele só lhe ajudará quando você tiver algum problema. – Dissera Ginny de forma conciliadora.

-Ta legal. – Stephany acentiu ao que a mãe disse. – Não espere que eu lhe peça ajuda viu, Brian?

-Se você jurar que não vai me pedir ajuda eu agradeço bastante. – Disse o moreno displicentemente sentado no sofá.

Durante toda essa discussão Thiago e Eriol escreviam toda as regras impostas para Brian.

-Pai, eu e Eriol tomamos a liberdade de prescrever toda as regras que o senhor e a mamãe descreveram... só que ficou faltando uma coisa. – Dissera Thiago.

-E qual foi? – Perguntara Harry.

-Por quanto tempo ele terá que fazer isso tudo. Um semestre, um ano? Quanto tempo.

-Já que ele quer um refresco lhe darei, ele terá que se manter até a licença de Natal. – Dissera Harry.

-Mas só 4 meses? Por que não até a Páscoa, Harry? – Dissera Ginny.

-'Brigado mãe acabei de perceber o quanto você me ama. – Dissera Brian levantado-se e seguindo para o seu quarto.

Ginny seguiu o filho até o quarto com Harry seguindo-a. Ela entrou no cômodo onde seu filho estava e o marido ficara encostado na parede oposta ao quarto, esta era uma conversa apenas para os dois resolverem-se.

-Filho, a questão não é essa. Eu te amo tanto quanto aos seus outros irmãos... – Ela fora interrompida por Brian.

-É mas não parece.

-Eu quero que fosse tenha responsabilidades, como o seu pai quer também, você é o mais velho querido, você é irremediavelmente igual ao seu pai, na idade dele, claro que ele nem se quer pensava em garotas, ele se preocupava mais em ter notas e perturbar-me na escola. E seu avô James também teve atitudes iguais à do seu pai quando Harry tinha a sua idade, querido. Entenda – Disse ela segurando as mãos do filho - ... você passou pelo primeiro ano raspando, quase não conseguiu ter notas, ficou várias vezes em detenção, por motivos de desrespeito aos professores.

-Mas mãe, ele ficam na minha cola, e não sei por que...

-Você é meu filho e de Harry, não espere que seja tratado diferente querido, eu e seu pai fizemos muitas coisas importantes no nosso passado.

-Eu sei, mamãe. Vocês foram aurores e fizeram um monte de coisas, fizeram parte da ordem da fênix salvaram o mundo mágico, etc, etc, etc...

-Pois é nesse monte de etceteras que você colocou ai, encaixam vocês, os filhos que eu e Harry amamos muito por isso nós queremos que você seja responsável, logo você será um homem meu filho, você já tem doze anos e quando eu e seu pai piscarmos os olhos vocês serão adultos terão a vida de vocês e eu e seu pai lutamos muito para que vocês não tivessem que passar o que nós passamos, no passado – Disse Ginny com esse final quase num murmúrio.

-Mãe, prometo que seguirei as regras que a senhora e o papai propuserem. – Disse o rapaz sinceramente.

-Pois bem, agora estamos acertados, não Ginny acho que até o último dia de aula antes do natal é o suficiente, não? – Entrara Harry no quarto de súbito sorrindo como se não houvesse ouvido nada do que fora conversado entre mãe e filho.

-Sim, querido acho que até o natal será suficiente. Dai veremos, se ele não tiver se saído bem nós poderemos prorrogar está data até a páscoa. Está bem Brian? – Perguntara a Ruiva para o filho.

-Sim! Ta bom, né... não posso fazer mais nada. – Dissera o filho com um sorriso que iluminava todo o cômodo.

Harry e Ginny desceram as escadas acompanhados por Brian, ambos esbossando um sorriso.

-Bom, pelo jeito todo mundo ficou satisfeito. Mas uma pergunta ainda não respondida. Até quando vai este "pequeno trato" vai? – Perguntou Eriol animado.

-Vai até o natal, mas ele pode ser prorrogado dependendo do que vai acontecer nesse período. – Repondera Ginny.

Os dois filhos caçulas se debruçaram em cima da folha de pergaminho e Thiago escrevia freneticamente arranhando a superfície da folha.

-Pronto. Agora você pode assinar, Brian. E claro o papai e a mamãe podem assinar embaixo.

Algum tempo depois do acordo fechado entre os pais todos conversavam animadamente, a lareira acendeu-se com uma chama verde esmeralda em seguida dando passagem a um vulto de adulto.

-Ora, ora, a que devemos tão honrada figura? – Perguntara Harry.

-Nem tão honrada quanto o "eleito". – Alfinetara Malfoy. – O que em casa Harry, até onde eu saiba você estaria trabalhando hoje. – Perguntara o loiro.

-Quem deveria estar fazendo está pergunta seria eu. – Gracejou Harry, apertando a mão de Draco - Estou de férias.

-Eu fiquei sabendo de outra história, eu estava em Hogwarts ainda pouco, arrumando algumas coisas para poder sair de férias, sabe como é né Parvati inventou uma viagem e não estarei na escola no dia da limpeza das salas, então McGonagall entrou na minha sala e me contou que você será o novo professor de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas. E ai? Confirmas à novidade?

-Bom, se foi McGonagall que lhe contou, não há o que duvidar, e que história é essa de viagem? Desde de quando você anda viajando com a família?

-Há, há, há, Potter, Desde que os meus filhos nasceram eu sempre sai com as crianças, para viagens principalmente para a França, esta é uma ótima época. Por que não faz uma visita a terra de sua co-cunhada? Se for por lá faça uma visita no meu chalé nas montanhas, eu vou estar por lá novamente este ano, Mirian adora esquiar.

-Bom... vou pensar no caso, talvez uma viagem não faça mal. Tem bastante tempo que não faço uma viagem com a família, não faço muita coisa durante as férias.

-Para quem vive com cortes, sofre acidentes quase todos os dias, recebe inumeras maldições entre tantas outras coisas pra mim é ter uma vida i bem /i agitada.

Todos na sala riam entre a trocas de ofensas entre eles.

-Como eu sou uma pessoa maravilhosa Potter, irei lhe oferecer uma estadia com minha família nas montanhas francesas esquiando. – Disse Malfoy com ar de superioridade.

-Bom...as crianças vão passar alguns dias na casa das avós, passar alguns dias. – Dissera Ginny que pela primeira vez se pronunciava, na conversa entre os dois homens.

-Sim é verdade. Mas como sou um auror de primeira linha aceito o seu convite. E se me permite ainda tenho que despachar as crianças. Então meninos na casa de quem vocês querem ir?

-Vovó Molly!!! – Disseram em uníssono.

-Acho que minha mãe não vai gostar se souber que vocês preferem a vovó Molly.

-Papai já passo o ano todo na casa da vó Lily, deixe eu ir brincar com meus primos um pouco quase todos já estão em Hogwarts. Odeio ter 8 anos queria ir para hogwarts. – Dissera Thiago.

-Não é questão de preferir papai, é que na casa da vovó Molly meus primos vão estar lá. –Dizia Brian.

-Sei, sei. Quanto à você ter 8 anos Thiago não reclame, quando você mais velho e isso serve pra você também Eriol. – Brincou Harry.

-Adorei a idéia de viajar – a garota se virou em direção à Harry – pai estou ansiosa para falar com Phoebe, quero conversar com ela algumas coisas... sabe coisas de garotas. – dissera a garota – Ah, pai se por acaso nós formos realmente viajar, posso convidar a Phoebe? – Perguntara Stephany com olhos pidões.

-Ah, se a Phoebe for o Richard também pode ir. – Retrucara Brian.

-Ah... então o Alan e o Arthur também podem ir... – Disseram Eriol e Thiago uníssono.

-Caramba... se for assim é melhor eu arrumar uma chave de portal para levar todo mundo. Ta legal... se o Draco tiver lugar para hospedar essa gente toda e se o pai deles permitirem eles vão pode ir. – Dissera o moreno incerto.

-Lugar tem para todos... mas quanto tempo eles vão conseguir se manterem vivos Malfoy's, Weasley's e Potter's numa mesma casa? – Brincara Malfoy.

-Bom... você é quem está dizendo. Qualquer briga nós podemos estuporar todos e não teria mais brigas.– Dissera Ginny.

-A conversa ta muito boa mas, eu tenho que voltar para Hogwarts e terminar a minha arrumação antes da viagem. – Dissera o loiro.

-Pra vê como esse mundo está perdido... Draco Malfoy arrumando a sua própria bagunça... – Dissera Harry seguido de risos dos presentes.

-Eu arrumar? Você está ficando louco? Pra isso existem os elfos domésticos. –Ele concluiu a frase indo em direção à lareira gritando - "Hogwarts" – e atravessara a lareira.

-Pai? – Dissera Brian

-Fala filho.

-Será que já podemos ir na casa da vovó Molly? – Perguntara Brian.

-Claro, já estão prontos? – Perguntara o moreno

-Nascemos prontos. – Após dizerem isso alguns correrão em direção ao andar de cima, buscaram as mochilas e partiram para a "Toca".

-Como diz o velho ditado trouxa 'quando os gatos saem os ratos fazem a festa'. – Harry fora andando em direção a esposa.

-Perai Harry, eu vou ter que fazer algumas coisas... – Falava Ginny em vão, com o marido partindo para cima dela e o elfo saindo da sala onde estavam.

-Perai nada, quero aproveitar esse tempo, que estamos à sós. Vamos lá em cima tenho que lhe mostrar algumas coisas que nessecito da sua ajuda. – Disse o moreno puxando a esposa pela cintura beijando-lhe avidamente.

Ginny ria e tentada argumentar com o marido onde ele a levou novamente para o quarto.

--xx--

Brian e Stephany foram os primeiros à atravessar à lareira, em seguida a senhora Weasley vinha com uma escovinha limpando e abraçando cada um dos netos.

-Quanto tempo, meus queridos, olhe só para vocês,estão tão pálidos, vocês querem comer alguma coisa?

-Quero sim vovó, Mas onde estão os outros? – Perguntara Brian à procura dos outros primos.

-Phoebe está lá em cima no quarto que era da mãe de vocês junto com Josephine, os meninos Alan e Arthur chegarão logo, Daniel, Jonathan, Richard e Juan estão na macieira jogando quadribol, Anne e Angel estão lá esperando você querida – disse a velha senhora apontando para Stephany que já ia em direção as escadas – pediu para assim que você chegasse as chamassem para conversarem, Joshua e Michelle estão assistindo seus primos jogarem.

Os netos beijaram a avó e todos se encaminhavam para fora quando Stephy voltara até os pés da escada.

-PHOEBEEEEE, EU TÔ AQUI EM EMBAIXO, VOU CHAMAR ANNE E ANGEL E JÁ VOLTO!!! – A garota gritara a plenos pulmões, fazendo algumas fotos que estavam ao longo da escada tamparem os ouvidos.

Todos do lado de fora viram Phoebe gritar de volta para Stephany.

-TÁ OKAY, MAS VÊ SE NÃO DEMORA!!!! – Gritara a garota da janela do quarto.

Os quatro caminhavam em direção ao pomar e podeiam ver de longe alguns pontinhos voando entre as árvores, ao chegarem no ponto todos os meninos jogavam viram Joshua torcendo frenéticamente pelo irmão , Anne e Angel gritavam e aplaudiam faziam qualquer coisa para poder bagunçar com o jogo. Eriol e Thiago se uniram ao coro de "Richard é nosso rei!" fazendo o garoto gargalhar abertamente e tentava a cada vez fazer mais gols. Michelle continuava a ler um livro completamente alheia ao que estava acontecendo do lado de fora, Stephy teve a impressão de ver a prima extremamente corada, isso vindo dela era uma coisa completamente suspeita, afinal o que ela estava no indo para o 5° ano e até onde todos sabiam ela não tinha namorado, mas tinha vários garotos q suspiravam por ela.

-Que atitude suspeita Michelle... – Diz Stephy bem próxima à prima, fazendo a loira se sobressaltar e xingar um palavrão em francês.

-Não, não, não... falando palavrões em outras línguas, se vovó não gosta de palavras vis na nossa língua quem dirá em línguas que ela não compreende. – Brincara Angel.

-Também o que você queria que eu sorrisse depois de um susto desses? Só se fosse louca.

Os meninos desceram das vassouras fazendo Michelle sair pela tangente com relação ao livro e mudou o assunto imediatamente. Todos conversavam animadamente até que as quatro garotas se desprenderam dos meninos para que eles continuassem a jogar quadribol, enquanto elas seguiam para a casa.

-Michelle querida, chegou uma mensagem para você e veio pela coruja de Willian... – as palavras iam saindo da boca de Molly Weasley e fazia a garota corar cada vez mais – tome aqui e pelo jeito a coruja esta foi mandada retorna com uma resposta. – Dizia a senhora apontando a coruja das torres que estava encarapitada no peitoril da janela . A garota pegou o pergaminho e correra para o andar de cima lendo freneticamente a carta.

-Vó preciso de um pergaminho e uma pena! – Disse a garota de uma das portas do andar de cima.

Stephany começou ligar os pontos e sorria tentando não rir da comédia que estava se tornando a vida da prima.

-Steph minha querida pode levar isso para sua prima?

-Claro! – Sorriu a garota que procurava uma maneira de tentar arrancar a verdade de Michelle.

-Toc, toc... – Disse a garota ao entrar no quarto onde vira a prima suspirando ao ler o pergaminho –aqui estão o pergaminho e a pena. Então quer dizer que Senhorita Michelle Weasley está apaixonada...

A loira começara a responder a mensagem, mas parou abruptamente interrompendo o resto da frase atropelando o que Stephany dizia. – Nunca diga uma coisa dessas em voz alta aqui na casa da vovó... – disse a garota saindo do quarto olhando para os dois lados do corredor fechando a porta - ... e não tô apaixonada... – disse corando ferozmente – eu to apenas me encontrando com Willian socialmente.

-Se beijando, agora tem outro nome... – Disse a garota em tom zombeteiro rindo da aflição da prima.

-Eu já disse para você parar com isso... quer que meu pai descubra? Se a vovó descobre pode ter certeza que toda a família até 1° de setembro vai saber e minha vida vai virar um inferno... meu pai vai me encher de perguntas sobre isso e aquilo que não vou dizer agora, pois sei que você sabe de muitas coisas, mas ainda tem muita coisa pela frente... – dizia a garota como se estivesse falando com uma criança de 3 anos.

-Bom aceito que diga que a vovó vai fazer a família toda saber, aceito também que seu pai vai transformar sua vida num inferno maior por que se ele já pega no seu pé sem namorados quem dirá agora, mas não aceito que você fale comigo como se eu tivesse 3 anos. Eu tenho onze anos e vou para Hogwarts como todos dessa família esse ano. Não vou no trem pois moro próxima da escola, e vou perder de ver os seus amassos por lá pelo trem. Mas não faça isso, como se eu fosse lesada ou algo do tipo. – Disse a garota contando nos dedos as coisas que aceitava e não aceitava.

-Tá okay, o que você quer pelo seu silêncio?

-Nada, ué. Eu só quero saber da verdade, e nada mais, afinal como eu disse antes, sou sua prima e adoro ver romances, principalmente pois estava meio desconfiada... você lendo um livro nas férias sendo de romance... onde você estava completamente vermelha, Ah minha amiga com certeza é algo do meu interesse. – Disse sorrindo abraçando a prima – E agora me diz... quanto tempo?

Michelle e Stephany paravam de fazer cochichos e rir abafando com uma almofada todas as vezes que ouvia o som da escada ou de alguém passando pelo corredor. A loira desceu as escadas as pressas para enviar a coruja de volta para o seu dono. Ela subiu tão rápido que nem ouviu a avó falar, encontrara-se no quanto com Stephy e depois de algum tempo, elas partiram pro quarto onde estavam as outras primas.

-Bom, demorei mas cheguei. – Disse Stephany entrando no quarto aos pulos e sentando-se na cama.

-E por que da demora? – Perguntara Phoebe.

-Nada demais, estava conversando com Michelle.

-Sei... e ai? Ela já te contou que anda se encontrando pelas salas vazias com o Willian? – Disse Phoebe sorrindo ao ver todas as primas de boca aberta principalmente a prima.

-Ha, há... quer dizer que eram apenas encontros sociais que você anda tendo, né Michelle? – Disse Stephany rindo da cara da prima muito vermelha.

-Encontros sociais? Eles praticamente se enroscavam todos os dias em salas vazias, ele com aquele jeitinho de santo dele, "Phoebe tenha mais respeito... eu sou monitor ... e sou mais velho que você fedelha" é o que ele diz na maioria das vezes quando eu me deparo com eles dois conversando assuntos que não nos diz respeito .

-E nós Anne que perdemos tudo isso só por que não seguimos a Stephy até o quarto, e por não ter idade para já estar em Hogwarts. – Dissera Angel.

-Sim, mas nossos problemas acabam esse ano, nó vamos para Hogwarts ai não vai ter quem nos segure, aguarde-me e confie. – Dissera Anne.

-Por favor... – disse a garota indo novamente até a porta e olhando pro corredor – não fiquem falando isso em voz alta, como já disse pra Stephy se meu pai souber, vai dizer que estou usando meu poder de vella para conquistar o Willian. – Disse a garota sentando na cama.

-Ué? E não foi? – Disseram Anne e Angel.

-Claro que não suas doidas, meus poderes de vella não pode fazer um homem ou derivado fazer tantas loucuras. – dissera a garota com um olhar estranhamente sonhador.

-Como assim loucuras? – Perguntara Phoebe muitíssimo interessada.

-Oras... ele já me "seqüestrou" a caminho de uma aula me arrastando para dentro de uma daquelas passagens e roubou um beijo, e isso a gente nem sequer estava saindo. – as meninas riam ao visualizar Michelle Weasley sendo seqüestrada para dentro de uma passagem secreta e tendo beijos roubados.

Início do Flash back

Michelle estava indo para um das aulas de herbologia passava juntamente de algumas garotas da mesma turma, no meio do bolo ela fora puxada pela cintura e empurrada para dentro da passagem onde havia uma porta com aparência de parede sólida.

-Mas que diabos está acontecendo aqui. – Disse ela tendo seu corpo liberado por seu "Algoz"

-Você fica pelos corredores, aí você acha que não percebo quando você usa seu poder de vella naqueles monitores bobocas que você consegue passar à perna? – Dissera Willian de forma pertinente. – E se seu pai descobre que a filha mais velha dele anda burlando as regras que ele fez?

-Para de graça Willian, você me conhece muito bem, digamos que mais um pouco seriamos parentes... – Disse a loira sorrindo.

-E quem disse que quero ser parente seu... – Disse o rapaz se aproximando de Michelle

-hummm ...e quem disse... que... hummm ... parente sua... – Disse ela tentando juntar toda força, Willian acariciava o rosto dela fazendo-a corar violentamente, por fim quando ela não esperava ele a beijou profundamente fazendo suas pernas ficarem bambas, só não cedeu pois o rapaz a segurava firmemente. Após o beijo que demorara muitos minutos, onde para a loira parecera horas seguidas. Ele se soltara a garota abrindo a porta e seguindo o seu próprio caminho.

Michelle ficara sem reação após o beijo, seu cérebro não raciocínava direito até que percebera que a porta tinha sido batida viu-se sozinha.

-Filho da ... – Ela não terminara a frase pegou o material que se espalhara pelo chão do corredor e saiu mas que atrasada para a aula que era nos jardins de hogwarts.

Fim do flash back

-E depois nós começamos à nos encontrar à esmo... primeiro quando o achei sozinho num corredor o puxei de porta à dentro e briguei com ele pois ele não devia ter feito aquilo... mas no fim acabamos ficando ali um pouco mais. – Dizia a garota com o rosto corado enfiando-o no travesseiro que estava próxima dela.

-Bom e queremos saber o que está havendo agora com vocês... – Dissera Phoebe.

-Ele me enviou a coruja do pai dele, perguntando quando eu vou ao beco diagonal, ou quando ele poderia vir aqui na toca... claro pois não sou louca de permitir que ele nem em um sonho mas estranho que Willian Lupim aparece na minha casa... imagina o minha mãe faria, e o meu pai... ele teria um ataque e tentaria matar o pobre... – Disse Michelle.

-hauhauahuahuahau, estou imaginando tia Fleur do jeito que ela já gosta de se mostrar e de mostrar você e Persephone estou a cá com meus botões, tio Bill vai tentar castrar aquele lobinho antes mesmo que tente alguma... coisa...? Michelle que cara é essa? – Stephany olhava fixamente a prima tentando compreender as feições muito vermelhas quando a menina mencionou as palavras "lobinho" e "alguma... coisa" – Ah não, Ah não, não me conte... não quero saber, esse seu olhar é quem... quem faz coisas desprezíveis... ah, não... ah não... vou contar pro tio Bill, ... vocês vão ter que assumir esse negócio de vocês que até agora não entendo... – Dizia a garota completamente vermelha imaginando diversas bobagens que o casal poderia estar fazendo dentro das salas vazias da escola, falando freneticamente muitas coisas.

-Fica quieta, Stephy... não aconteceu nada... ainda... – Disse Michelle com um olhar maroto.

-Michelle você precisa conversa com alguém... sério... isso ta indo longe demais eu que estive no primeiro ano e vejo vocês sempre que tem oportunidade de estarem juntos... quanto tempo que vocês estão nesse chove não molha?...juro que tem momentos que eu acho você mais filha do meu pai do que eu mesma... – Disse Phoebe rindo.

-Bom então devo considerar isso um elogio? Bom... agora se referindo quanto tempo estamos juntos vai fazer dois anos, nas vésperas do Natal. – Disse a garota rindo.

-Caramba dois anos... então a coisa é séria mesmo... – Disse Stephy rindo. – Mas eu tenho também uma notícia bem "interessante" se posso assim dizer, papai está de féria e deixou o emprego de auror.

Todas as garotas que se encontravam no quarto ficaram boquiabertas.

-Mas como? Seu pai vai ficar desempregado? – Perguntara Michelle.

-Claro que não boba, ele já arrumou outro emprego. – Disse a garota de forma marota. –... Mas não vou dizer aonde. – Disse com um sorriso matreiro.

-Mas como? Claro que você vai me dizer... Um... – Dissera Phoebe.

-Não se atreva, ou eu grito à vovó. – Dissera Stephany indo de passos largos para a porta.

-Se você gritar por ela você vai ter que contar de um forma ou de outra... Dois... – Continuava Phoebe se aproximando da prima

-Não mesmo... nem sob tortura. – Dissera Stephy se apoiando de costas na maçaneta da porta.

-Ah é... Três... – Correra Phoebe sendo seguida de perto pelas outras garotas, e Stephy abrindo a porta e correndo escada à baixo. – VOVÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓ – Gritava a menina.

-Mas que barulheira é essa – Dizia Molly nos pés da escada com Stephy pulando de três em três degraus até chegar às costas da avó.

-Elas querem me fazer cosquinhas... só porque não quero dizer um segredo. – Seu rosto abriu em um sorriso malvado. – Mas se quiser vovó posso lhe contar um ou dois segredos sobre as suas netas... – Olhara de forma vitoriosa ao ver que todas as garotas haviam parado na escada estáticas com a menção da palavra 'segredos'.

-Oh não... você não teria coragem... – Retorquiu Michelle.

-Tentem e eu conto pra vovó. – Sorriu vendo que Michelle, Angel e Anne murcharam.

-Elas podem ter o rabo preso com você mas eu não tenho... – Disse a garota seguindo vagarosamente na escada.

-Vovó a senhora sabia que a Phoebe, adora as músicas da Celestina? – Disse a garota para a senhora.

-Mas Phoebe, que bom que gosta dela é minha cantora predileta e você sempre me dizia que gostava das canções dela eram chatas. – Disse a senhora pegando a neta pelo braço e encaminhando ela para a cozinha para ouvir o pequeno rádio que cantava músicas da cantora.

As meninas começaram a prender os risos, do qual só viram Phoebe virar para Stephy e mumurar: -"Vou matar você. Me aguarde." – Stephy somente sorrira e acenara para a prima.

Elas se sentaram na sala conversando sobre coisas da escola, na qual Michelle contava o que geralmente acontecia, contava histórias sobre alguns troféus.

-Hora do almoço. – Gritara a senhora para que todos os netos entrassem na cozinha.

Ao sentarem na mesa todos começavam o alvoroço de por comida nos pratos. A senhora disse: -Antes vamos aguardar o avô de vocês ele vem para o almoço e querida... – Disse se virando para Michelle – Willian disse que vem depois do almoço para lhe ver.

A garota corara violentamente fazendo os meninos falaram "uhhh, ta namorando, ta namorando ...", ao contrário deles as garotas pareciam todas apoia-lá.

-Ah, calem a boca, se não eu conto que vocês andam fugindo do pomar para ficar olhando a loja de roupas femininas na aldeia vizinha... Ops... eu falei sem querer. – Dissera Angel com ar de inocência.

A senhora Weasley seguiu por alguns minutos reclamando com os garotos até que o Sr. Weasley aparatara na porta da cozinha entrando em casa.

-Olá meninos. – Dissera o velho senhor.

-Vovô. – Disseram todos os netos saindo do lugar para abraçar o homem.

Após mais algumas reclamações o almoço se iniciara "na paz" se assim possa se dizer.

--xx--

Harry fora ao ministério à tarde depois do almoço, que fora bem atrasado.

Descera até o andar dos aurores falava com amigos de trabalho.

-Cara você ta de férias e nem assim você fica em casa? – Gracejou Liam que se levantara do seu biombo após ouvir a voz do irmão.

-Não é. Mas hoje estou à passeio vou até a sala do papai. – Dissera o moreno de forma séria.

-E ginny? Aonde ela está? – Perguntar o irmão.

-Ela foi em Hogwarts para arrumar à sala, afinal vou fazer uma viagem com a família, e como meus filhos estão se tornando "adolescentes" vão levar os primos e adivinha para onde eu vou? – Dissera Harry de forma misteriosa.

-Bom... não sou adivinho... mas acho que diria que vai para uma praia. –Dissera Liam pondo as mãos atrás da cabeça se sentando na cadeira de sua sala.

-Errou e feio, avise ao papai que você não pode fazer nunca o meu trabalho. – Disse rindo.

-Vou para a França passar algumas semanas, o Malfoy me ofereceu a casa dele nas montanhas, fica num vilarejo onde moram alguns bruxos por lá. – Dissera Harry.

-Nossa... vocês ficaram amigos, mesmo né? Ele emprestando uma casa... –Dissera Liam.

-É podemos dizer que sim, vivemos pacificamente hoje em dia. Mas de graça que não é... eles vão também, quer dizer que a vida pacifica entre as duas famílias pode estar no final. – Dissera Harry de maneira dramática.

Os dois riam e Harry vira que não tinha muito tempo à perder.

-Bom meu irmão... vou indo ... quero voltar antes de ginny em casa.

-Sei... ta aproveitando o tempo que os meninos estão na casa dos sogros, né?

-E como... estamos fazendo uma segunda lua-de-mel. – Dissera o moreno e saiu sorrindo.

Partira até a sala do chefe dos aurores, chegou em frente a porta e estava parado exitanto o momento de bater. Respirou fundo e batera na porta.

-Entre. – Ouviu a voz do pai dentro da sala.

Bom gente, parece que virou uma sina eu sempre paro no momento mais importante :p, mas não se preocupem já está em produção o cap.8 espero terminar logo. Mas não esperem o capítulo para ontem, para minha alegria a artista que vos fala recebeu algumas encomenda para fazer festas. Então vou ficar meio enrolada por alguns dias. Um grande beijo pro pessoal que anda comentando, e por favor não deixem de comentar, nem que seja pra falar, "Poste logo o novo capítulo", "To adorando a fic", "Quero pancada!", "Põe mais suspense" etc, etc, etc...

Um grande beijo para todos e até o próximo capítulo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Cap. 08 – Umas férias da pesada I.**

No último capítulo,

Partira até a sala do chefe dos aurores, chegou em frente à porta e estava parado hesitando o momento de bater. Respirou fundo e batera na porta.

-Entre. – Ouviu a voz do pai dentro da sala.

Harry abrira a porta e no mesmo instante James se levanta de sua cadeira.

-Filho? O que faz aqui? Dei-lhe férias e isso é uma ordem. – Disse de forma séria.

-Eu sei. Estou aqui não é a serviço, vou viajar com os meninos. Iremos à França. – Dissera o moreno com um sorriso sereno.

-Bom pelo que posso perceber você está de maravilhoso humor. Há muito tempo não vejo você tão sereno.

-É sim... Tive uma conversa com a Ginny. – Disse Harry pondo uma das mãos no bolso – E decidi me demitir. – Dissera tirando um pergaminho enrolado e selado pondo em cima da mesa do chefe dos aurores.

-Como é que é? Harry se é por causa do caso... – Começara o moreno mas Harry o interrompera.

-Não é por isso pai... – dissera se sentando na cadeira de frente à mesa – depois que esfriei a cabeça e conversei com Ginny vi que já estava na hora de seguir em frente.

-Pera aí...Que é isso?Como seguir em frente. Sua vida é ser auror. – Falava o homem de pé.

-Já foi pai... Hoje eu vejo que está na hora que eu passar o que sei para outros.- Ele olhara para o pai e viu que não adiantava ficar rodeando o assunto - Eu recebi tem quase um mês uma proposta de emprego, para dar aulas em Hogwarts. Esse pergaminho é minha carta de demissão. – Falou por fim Harry.

-Demissão? Não, não posso deixar você se demitir. Você faz um ótimo trabalho aqui. Você está chegando a uma estabilização, Harry. Como pode querer deixar o seu trabalho?

-Estou deixando uma parte da minha vida para trás para poder continuar uma nova parte dela. Ginny adorou quando disse a ela que recebi uma proposta da McGonagall.

-Mesmo assim meu filho... Não aceitarei essa demissão –disse o homem lhe devolvendo a carta -.. Veja bem, lhe darei uma licença por tempo indeterminado... Sempre precisarei de você por aqui... – o homem se aproximou do filho – você é um dos melhores aurores daqui, não estou lhe adulando, é uma verdade. – disse o homem dando uma tapinha no braço do filho.

-Pai... – Tentou falar o moreno.

-Sem pai e nem tente me persuadir... Darei-lhe uma licença por tempo indeterminado... E quando precisar de você lhe convocarei oficialmente. – Dissera o chefe dos aurores.

-Pai eu queria realmente deixar os aurores... - Tentara recomeçar Harry.

-Nem pensar... Já lhe falei que não perderei um dos meus melhores aurores. – Dissera o pai em tom de quem encerra a conversa.

-Ta legal então. – Aceitara a derrota, pois percebera que seu pai não lhe deixaria em paz com isso.

-Mas como estão as férias, meu filho?

-Vão bem, estou fazendo uma segunda lua-de-mel enquanto as crianças estão fazendo um tour pela casa da Sra. Weasley. – Dissera o moreno de forma marota.

-E quando eles irão lá pra casa? Afinal também quero curtir meus netos. – Dissera o homem sorrindo.

-Bom eles devem ir em três dias, vão voltar em casa para pegar roupas limpas e de lá vão pra casa de vocês.

-Três dias? Ainda vou ter que esperar três dias? – Suspirou o homem.

-É sim meu pai, eles estão com os primos nesse exato momento arrumando todo tipo de marotices por lá. – Dissera Harry.

-Isso é sinal de saúde, meu filho. – Dissera sorrindo.

-Pai? – Falara Harry e James lhe olhara nos olhos fazendo sinal para prosseguir.

-Quando o senhor tinha doze anos, pensava em namorar? – Perguntara Harry fazendo o pai levar um susto.

-Que assunto é esse meu filho? Que história é essa agora? – Perguntara James rindo do filho.

-Brian anda com uma história de arrumar namorada... E tive que fazer diversas cláusulas para segurar aquele menino. – Dissera Harry.

James com a varinha tocara em dois pergaminhos eles se dobraram e saíram a caminho dos seus destinos.

-Que isso pai? Para quem você mandou esses pergaminhos?

-Você já vai ver.

Alguns segundos depois entraram dois homens um com uma garrafa de hidromel era Sírius rindo bobamente, e Liam com alguns copos e uma garrafa de vinho rindo abertamente.

-O que meu pai pôs naqueles pergaminhos para vocês entrarem fazendo esta festa?

-No meu foi:

" i Almofadinhas meu velho,

Vamos comemorar meu neto esta se tornando um homem, Harry está tendo que segurar o menino pelo cabresto.

Seu amigo: Pontas /i ".

-Tem muito tempo que não vejo uma carta tão bem humorada. E afinal temos que comemorar, me querido afilhado – Dissera o homem batendo alegremente nas costas do homem – você vai ver que a encrenca está só começando... Você ainda tem mais três que vão começar com isso.

-Bom a minha não tem nada muito legal assim não. Olha. – Disse o moreno mostrando a carta para Harry.

" i Liam, venha a minha sala você vai ver uma coisa mais engraçada do que Harry e Ginny quando disseram que estavam namorando i ".

Não demore. Papai.".

-Que tipo de bilhete é esse pai? Eu e Ginny fomos uma coisa engraçada? Eu não acho.

-Não filho, foi à coisa mais obvia que poderíamos ter visto no mundo todo. – Dissera James.

Harry retomou o assunto dizendo: -O que me consola é que Stephany é mais ajuizada. Ela não vai pensar em namorados nem tão cedo...Mas depois de conversar com Liam eu comecei a pensar melhor sobre onde passar as férias. – Falara Harry se servindo de uma taça de vinho.

-Hah, hah, por que mano? Começou a imaginar minha querida sobrinha de olho nos rapazes franceses? Ou será os meninos que sempre estão nas residências dos Malfoy's? Ela pode ser a mais ajuizada, mas quando começar a pensar em garotos meu caro, você vai começar a ficar de cabelos brancos. – Fala Liam em tom zombeteiro.

-E se bem me lembro à mãe dela se apaixonou por alguém que eu não me lembro bem quem era... – Sírius Apontava para Harry -...Quando ela era um ano mais nova que Sthepy... – Os homens arrancavam gargalhadas dos presentes com exceção de Harry que ficara completamente branco, não sabia ao certo se era por causa da lembrança de sua juventude ou pela imagem que se formara de sua 'filhinha' se apaixonando tão pequena por um garoto qualquer –... Mas se bem me lembro ela está bem casada com o rapaz por quem ela se apaixonara na infância... Apesar de terem demorado um pouquinho mais que o normal dos seres humano para darem o braço a torcer. – E ao final da frase Sírius batia na própria cabeça teatralmente.

-Realmente eles eram bem cabeças-duras, não admitiam que se gostavam, mas quando um se aproximava do outro pareciam imãs, não conseguiam se descolar. – Dizia Liam.

Harry corou violentamente com todas aquelas alegações sobre a sua pessoa. Entre conversas e bebidas eles ficaram as risadas parecia que estavam em qualquer lugar, menos no ministério da magia e principalmente no setor dos aurores.

-Mas naquele tempo era diferente... – Tentava se defender o moreno -...Eu nem sequer sabia o que era gostar de alguém.

Todos os presentes que se encontravam cuspiram as bebidas no chão e começaram a rir.

-Você poderia não saber o que era gostar de uma garota... Mas lamento lhe dizer meu caro, mas as garotas amadurecem esse lado muito mais cedo do que nós seres obtusos. – Dizia James sensatamente.

Harry afundara na cadeira com o semblante mais preocupado do que antes.

-Então quer dizer que além de Brian... Também vou ter que me preocupar com Stephany... Por Merlin, que ele e Ginny me ajudem, pois vou ter uma estafa antes mesmo de começar a lecionar...

-LECIONAR? – Perguntaram em uníssono Liam e Sírius interrompendo o moreno fazendo o ar de festa se tornar mais sério.

-Sim, Harry tirara uma licença do ministério e irá dar aulas em Hogwarts. –Dizia James se levantando e pondo a mão no ombro do filho em sinal de apoio.

-Você não pode fazer isso conosco, fazer isso... Comigo... – Dizia Liam chegando quase a um sussurro.

-Eu não estou indo embora... Apesar de ter dado uma carta de demissão ao 'chefe' – disse o moreno apontando para o pai e mostrando o pergaminho -...Mas ele não aceitou e deu uma licença por tempo indeterminado, terei que vir trabalhar no ministério quando for imprescindível minha presença, então em resumo vou ter dois trabalhos ao invés de um. – Dissera Harry tirando da cabeça os romances fictícios dos filhos.

-Mas como poderei trabalhar sem você por perto? Não será a mesma coisa... Não te verei mais todos os dias... – Dizia Liam fazendo teatralmente uma cena digna de Shakeaspeare.

-Mas você vai poder continuar a me visitar em casa nos fins-de-semana. Estarei por lá sempre. – Disse Harry zombando do irmão.

-Jura? Pois sentirei muito, sua falta... Você preferiu sua família a mim. –Continuava o irmão zombando.

-Bom, bom... O papo está muito bom... Mas infelizmente to cheio de trabalho pra fazer... – Disse Sírius se levando sem sequer dar nenhuma palavra a Harry sobre o novo emprego.

-Sírius... – chamou o afilhado.

-Oi? – Disse o homem sério.

-Vai me dizer qual é o problema? Ou vou ter que arrancar à força? – Disse o moreno de frente ao padrinho igualmente sério.

-Não têm problema nenhum, oras.

-Como se cada um aqui, não se conhecessem o suficiente para saber se algo está errado...

-Ahhh... Agora você disse tudo... O que está errado... Para que você vai lecionar em Hogwarts? É algum capricho seu? É por causa do caso ter sido tirado de você? É vingança ao seu pai por ele por seu irmão? É... –Mas o homem não chegou a terminar a frase, Harry socou-lhe o rosto.

-Você ta ficando maluco moleque? Sou bastante velho para te matar com uma maldição imperdoável, quando você nasceu eu já surrava muito mais pessoas do que pode imaginar... – Disse Sírius segurando onde lhe foi socado.

-Você tem toda razão você pode me matar, você tem muito mais experiência do que eu... Mas uma coisa que você não sabe e eu sei é ter filhos, você até onde eu sei não se casou, pois tem medo de algo mais sério do que já tem com Mary, moram juntos e nada mais... – Harry foi interrompido por um belo soco de direita, sacudiu a cabeça e mesmo assim continuou – você é tão auror como eu, sou mais novo concordo, mas como Dumbledore sempre diz que já fiz coisas que muitas pessoas mais velhas nem sonhariam em passar... – o moreno suspirou e abraçou o padrinho que estava pronto pra revidar qualquer golpe do afilhado – amo vocês também, mas preciso estar mais perto das 'crianças' eles precisam mais de mim do que marmanjos velhos como vocês – Concluiu saindo da sala primeiro que o padrinho, e antes que chegasse ao elevador ouviu uma voz.

-Boa sorte, Harry. Pois você vai precisar. – Dissera Sírius com um sorriso cálido para o afilhado.

Harry apenas acenou a cabeça em sinal de afirmação para o padrinho e respondeu: -Vocês logo, logo me verão por aqui... Papai não sabe ficar sem mim por pelo menos seis meses. – Sorriu antes que a porta do elevador se fechasse.

-xx-

Ginny entrara pelos grandes portões do grande castelo e fora diretamente à sala da Diretora McGonagall. Batera na porta e ouvira para entrar.

-Com licença Professora. – Dissera a ruiva.

-Diga Sra. Potter. – Respondeu McGonagall serenamente sentada em sua cadeira.

-Acho que a senhora já sabe por que vim até aqui. – Disse a mulher fechando a porta.

-Tenho idéia. Será pela contratação de seu marido? – Disse a senhora lhe oferecendo um acento de frente a ela.

-Sim. – A mulher se sentou na cadeira que a diretora lhe indicara. – Por que a senhora não me contou sobre a proposta que enviou para Harry? Ele me contou ontem.

-Que bom que ele lhe contou. Não esperava nada diferente dele. Essa seria uma decisão exclusiva dele Ginny, por isso ele esperaria o momento certo para lhe falar. – Disse a senhora sensatamente.

-Você está certa... Eu e Harry passamos por alguns problemas há alguns meses e pensei...

-Pensou que ele não havia lhe contado por causa dos problemas de vocês? Ginny, por favor, você conhece seu marido desde que eram crianças, sabe que ele não esconderia nada de você se não fosse importante.

-Eu sei professora... Mas isso não estava dando certo.

-Não estava? Por que agora está?

A ruiva corou levemente e contara os problemas que Harry tinha passado no ministério por causa da idade e que haviam passado o trabalho que tinha para seu irmão.

-Hummm... São coisas da vida, minha querida... Todos temos que tomar decisões difíceis... Todos temos que faze-las algum dia, e você melhor do que ninguém sabe que Harry teve que tomas várias decisões difíceis.

Ginny apenas ficou calada ouvindo o que a velha senhora lhe dizia.

Algum tempo depois onde Minerva e Ginny conversavam sobre as tarefas do próximo ano letivo a lareira acendera-se e chamas verdes apareceram e delas saiu Harry com o semblante meio carregado.

-Harry? O que faz aqui? Pensei que viria aqui depois?

-E vinha... Mas tenho que conversar sobre algumas coisas com a diretora.

Ginny fez menção de sair da sala. E Harry a parou.

-Quem disse que você teria que sair. – Disse o moreno com um sorriso.

-Eu disse que teria que conversar sobre algumas coisas, mas não disse que você teria que sair. – Disse o homem segurando a mão da mulher e sentando-a na cadeira.

-Fale, Harry. – Disse McGonagall.

Harry contou sobre a carta de demissão que escrevera e que o seu pai não aceitara e lhe pusera de licença e que não abriria mão de um auror, um dos seus melhores aurores e que lhe colocaria de licença sem data de volta, pois se precisasse dos serviços de Harry lhe chamaria imediatamente.

-Bom... Como diz um velho ditado trouxa... "O que não tem remédio remediado está", por enquanto não podemos fazer nada... Mas logo ele terá que aceitar a sua demissão. Você verá. – Dissera a mulher. – Bom acho que já terminamos nossos assuntos. Então boa tarde aos dois. – McGonagall foi até a porta e abriu dando passagem aos dois.

-Não sei por que, mas da forma que ela fala conosco sempre me parece que ainda estudamos... – Dizia Harry descendo as escadas, Ginny ria do marido da forma que falara a frase.

-xx-

Os filhos de Harry e Ginny como ele havia avisado voltaram dois dias depois loucos para saber para onde iriam e Harry lhes informou que não iriam para a França, mas que viu uns panfletos no ministério que estava havendo uma festa próxima à cidade de Veneza nos limites próximas á praia.

-Festival, pai? – Dissera Stephany decepcionada.

-Sim um festival totalmente bruxo onde ninguém correrá riscos e poderemos nos distrair na praia. Conforme for, nós poderemos ir se e deixo bem claro b se /b tivermos tempo iremos esquiar, ta legal assim?

Todos os quatro correram e abraçaram o pai, logo depois correram escada à cima para enviar Edwiges para os primos descrevendo a rota.

-Não demorem, o almoço saíra logo. – Dissera Ginny ao ver Dobby se aproximar da porta. – Seria bom que você enviasse uma resposta para Malfoy, Harry agradecendo, mas informando que não usaremos por tanto tempo a residência deles.

Harry fez como a esposa havia lhe falado, e horas mais tarde, quase no jantar enquanto as 'crianças' jogavam snape explosivo, entrou pela janela uma coruja cinza com um envelope vermelho no bico, ela entregara a Harry e levantara vôo.

O envelope estourara logo e vindo em seguida com a voz grave onde sabia de cara ser de Malfoy. "–Potter o que está fazendo é uma desfeita à minha pessoa... você não vai ficar muito tempo na minha casa por quê? Será por que não aceita de eu ter mais dinheiro que você? – Ele ria gravemente, fazendo Harry rir mais ainda. – Bom... em todo caso o convite ainda está de pé eu irei fazer uma festa uma semana antes de retornarmos à Hogwarts, então espero que compareça à festa. Você sabe como nos encontrar." E o envelope se desfez em um fogo laranja.

-Bom esperei que ele desse um ataque pior... Ele acabou me fazendo rir... – os filhos riram de Harry quando o homem imitava "... Você não aceita que eu tenha mais dinheiro que você..." – só Malfoy mesmo. Ele se levantara com a mulher que estava sentada ao seu lado e chamara os filhos para jantar.

Após o jantar Harry conversa com os filhos para saber quem iria com eles na viagem e o que levariam.

-Bom, amanhã vocês irão para a casa da vovó Lily, pois o avô de vocês quase me enlouqueceu porque não foram primeiro pra lá.

Os filhos se levantaram e foram em direção da escada dando muxoxos.

-Por falar nisso, espero que amanhã tenham tudo preparado, pois quando voltarem da casa da minha mãe, iremos viajar... Então quero roupas, calçados... Nada de varinha Brian, pois você é o único que tem uma e deixo claro, não quero ver a sua por lá. Já tenho problemas suficientes para ter um processo nesse momento da minha vida.

-Pô pai! De que serve ter uma varinha se não posso usá-la em viagens. - Disse o rapaz subindo as escadas.

-Serve de muita coisa, mas acho que você já concluiu seus deveres, não? Pois caso contrario, tenha certeza que irei eu mesmo vetar sua viagem e também o acordo. Entendido?

-Então levarei minhas tarefas para casa da vovó Lily, pois ainda não terminei todas elas. - Disse Brian como se fosse a coisa mais comum do mundo.

-Ah pai... Pensei que íamos viajar amanhã mesmo... - Disse Stephany em tom de quem estava esperando o natal mais cedo.

-Bom querida, não será agora. Seu pai e eu ainda temos algumas coisas para resolver na escola, mas assim que terminarmos, mandaremos uma coruja para a avó de vocês avisando quando iremos viajar... Não deve levar mais de dois dias. - Disse Ginny trançando calmamente o cabelo de Stephany.

-Tá legal. - Disse a garota se levantando e subindo as escadas que davam acesso ao andar de cima. - Mas posso enviar uma coruja para a Phoebe falando que iremos em dois dias?

-Eu primeiramente preciso da autorização dos seus tios e se cada um de seus primos pediu corretamente aos meus irmãos pode ter certeza, que amanheceremos com a casa cheia. - Dissera a mulher para a filha.

Todos os quatro filhos subiram deixando Harry e Ginny sozinhos na sala. Ambos lendo, Harry concluia a leitura do seu jornal e Ginny organizava alguns tópicos no livro de feitiços que usava como base nas aulas.

O moreno olhara para a escada e vira que estava sem vestígios dos filhos.

-Quanto tempo eles devem demorar para dormir? - Perguntara Harry.

-Nem venha com essa pergunta... Você tinha que está pensando em que livro vai usar no ano que vem... - Dizia a mulher em tom reprovador.

-Pode deixar que vou pensar nisso amanhã. Nesse momento tava pensando se você ainda conhece aquele feitiço que me deixa acordado muuuiiitooo tempo.

A ruiva rira e disse: - Se eu posso lhe ensinar, já que você quer ficar acordado muuuiiitooo tempo. - Dissera Ginny rindo da careta do marido perante a resposta.

-Não, prefiro quando você faz... Afinal eu sempre prefiro o que você tem a me ensinar. - Harry beijava o lóbulo da orelha da esposa.

-Harry... Acho que você tem andado muito saidinho ultimamente... - Dissera a mulher tentando manter a idéia do que falava.

Ele se afastou a mulher e sentou-se do seu lado... Bom... Vou esperar... - Ele olhava para um relógio onde havia vários ponteiros – Sei que você também não agüentar muito tempo.

Ginny tentava se concentrar no que lia, mas percebera que não conseguiria terminar, pois Harry não à deixava concluir.

-Você realmente não vai me deixar concluir isso. Vai?

-Quem sabe... Mais tarde. - Dissera o moreno tomando o livro que a mulher lia e depositara-lhe um beijo doce e cálido.

Trocavam mutuamente os beijos e carícias, quando foram interrompidos por um forte estampido vindo do andar à cima e seguido de um grito alto.

-MAMÃE!!! - Gritara Stephany.

-Bom, carinhos ficaram para mais tarde... E pelo jeito o meu livro pra mais tarde ainda.

Dissera Ginny saindo dos braços do marido.

-Não... Fica aqui... Eles conseguem se virar sozinhos. - Tentava em vão Harry vendo sua mulher subindo as escadas.

-Mais tarde. - Dissera a mulher subindo os degraus enviando um beijo ao homem que ficara ali desconsolado.

Harry se deitara no sofá desolado ao pensando em carinhos e beijos que foram deixados para "mais tarde".

-Bom... - Falava ele sozinho – se não fosse essas coisas jamais diria que tenho filhos. E ai que as coisas se tornam divertidas. - Subira o homem as escadas de ligação para o andar dos quartos.

N/A: Bom galera, o capítulo tá curtinho... pois tô com um monte de problemas, e o maior deles... minha mudança, estou mudando de casa e as coisas realmente estão um pouco confusas, então desculpem mais uma vez a demora. E espero que tenham se divertido com o capítulo.

Eu agradeço a todos que tem visto, lido, conversado, comentado e afins... Ah sim...não posso esquecer o Leandro que fez uma linda Song fic e dedicou para mim, um grande beijo Leandro, Quero dedicar este capítulo também a todos os autores que lêem meu trabalho, aos que não lêem também afinal todo mundo é filho de Deus. Fazemos as fics graças a Grande maga J. K., ela faz com que cada um dos autores que existem neste e em outros sites, seja Harry/Hermione, Draco/Ginny, Neville/Luna (claro que não os vemos muito), Harry/Ginny, Cedrico/Cho "rona", Draco/Pansy, James/Lily, Sírius/Bellatrix, entre muitos outros que não me lembro no momento mas existem... Tem também com os fundadores das casas cada coisa linda, fazemos isso de graça olha como são as coisas... Gostamos e achamos que todos poderiam ler e incentivar cada vez mais autores a fazerem suas fics, então não deixem de comentar não só a minha, mas também de cada uma que vocês lêem sei que gostam, pois do contrário cada autor veria que suas visitas não cresceriam, mas não deixem de comentar sempre é bom sabermos o que cada pessoa acha da fic. Cada autor tem vida pessoal, eles trabalham, estudam, ou são como eu e a Ara Potter, donas de casa, tem filhos, estudam e se dividem em trezentos para poder fazer um capítulo de fic. Quero dar só mais um recado sei que já está muito grande esse agradecimento, é só pra dizer que vou add cada e-mail de vocês para poder responder pessoalmente cada dúvida, não quer deixar ninguém na mão adoro cada comentário de vocês e isso me incentiva a fazer cada vez mais. Vampira, te adoro um abraço pra ti, nunca deixe de comentar viu. Gente é isso ai espero que tenham gostado... não me matem estou mudando um "bucado" o que tinha em mente... eles estão começando a ter vida própria quando começo a escrever :p. Muitos beijos novamente e até o próximo capítulo.


End file.
